Commencement ou fin d'une ère ?
by Abbyfalls345
Summary: 'AU' Abigaël Son et Bra Brief ne savent pas comment décrire ce monde plus qu'étrange. Qui sont ses étranges humanoïdes ? Comment sont-ils arrivés dans ce monde ? Elles ne le savent pas mais elles seront bien décidés à le sauver. Mais même en étant des demi-Sayenjins, le combat qui s'annonçait n'allait pas être si facile qu'elles le croyaient. Risque Spoiler jusqu'à fin des scans.
1. Drôle d'arrivantes

**Bonsoir, bonsoir, voici une nouvelle fiction sur SNK, que j'adore malgré beaucoup beaucoup de frissons en regardant ce manga vraiment très différent des autres que j'ai déjà regardé. C'est un crossover entre Dragon Ball et SNK, qui me trotte depuis longtemps dans la tête. J'ai écrit un autre crossover entre DBZ et Fullmétal, et comme c'était mon premier écrit, en le relisant je me suis moi-même fait mal aux yeux tellement c'était… Laissez tomber mdr. Bon, il n'y aura pas de couple, ou peut-être par la suite mais ce n'est pas prévue ^^**

 **L'histoire se passe pendant le tribunal d'Eren. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de chapitre. Je ne sais pas pour l'instant, mais elle ne sera pas très longue. Beaucoup de chose seront différentes, enfin surtout les Titans. Le combat ne sera pas gagné d'**

 **Bien sûr, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient excepté Abigaël qui sort de mon imagination.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos avis sur mon histoire et j'espère que vous aimerez ^^ La publication sera assez lente mais je finirais toutes mes histoires ^^ Comme celle-là est courte comparé aux autres, c'est pourquoi je la poste maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :***

* * *

Toute l'assemblée était figée lors du discours du petit Eren Jäger. Sa voix n'était pas humaine et ressemblait davantage au cri du Titan qui sommeillait en lui. Ils reculèrent tous d'un pas craignant qu'il ne brise le poteau qui était censée le retenir. Il avait les mains attachées dans le dos par des chaînes. Sans que personne ne s'en rende tout de suite compte, le Caporal-chef Livaï dit aussi l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité s'avança doucement près de la jeune recrue, avec un air impassible et avec ennuie qu'il ne quittait jamais. La seule ayant remarquée son approche était Mikasa Ackerman, la prodigue du bataillon d'exploration, jeune femme qui valait cent soldats. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que Livaï mais elle n'était pas très loin de son niveau, elle plissa les yeux en le voyant s'approchait du semi-titan, elle se figea d'effroi lorsqu'il lui envoya un puissant coup de pied dans la mâchoire, qui lui fit perdre une dent. L'homme lui donna ensuite un autre coup dans le ventre qui lui fit cracher du sang. Mikasa fit un pas voulant tuer son supérieur mais Armin la stoppa en prenant son bras, lui disant d'arrêter. Elle le regarda surprise et y vit de la détermination et elle put lire dans ses yeux azures qu'elle devait lui faire confiance. Elle serra les dents et fusilla le Caporal du regard, comme si elle pouvait le tuer sur place. Livaï s'apprêtait à lui remettre un coup lorsqu'une légère secousse se produisit, il se figea instantanément et l'assemblée se retint à ce qu'il pouvait tout en étant effrayait pensant que c'était une attaque de Titan. La terre s'arrêta soudainement et un silence de mort s'ensuivit, les personnes présentes retinrent leurs respirations comme si un Titan pouvait apparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Ils regardèrent la porte attendant de voir si quelqu'un entrait dans le tribunal pour leur dire ce qui n'allait pas, mais rien ne se passa. Après un temps qui fit interminable, le Caporal reporta son attention sur Eren, puis il lui attrapa les cheveux mais un éclair bleu traversa le plafond, ils levèrent tous les yeux et le bataillon se préparait déjà à l'attaque, les autres se préparaient à prendre leur jambe à leur cou. Soudain, le plafond s'effondra et les débris tombèrent dans un fracas au sol, au milieu de la pièce. Les présents mirent leurs bras sur la tête en reculant pour éviter quelques débris, mais ils ne les atteignirent pas.

Abigaël Son ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête pour voir le sol s'approchait avec vitesse au-dessus d'elle, tout dépendait du point de vue du moins. Elle se retourna et ferma les yeux, en s'arrêtant juste qu'à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle avait les mains ouvertes, les paumes face au sol, prête à amortir sa chute. Elle ouvrit un œil puis le deuxième, elle souffla en les referma. Un peu plus et c'était bonjour la migraine. Les soldats étaient figés et abasourdis. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on le connaissait, Livaï affichait une émotion de stupéfaction sur le visage. Les recrues de la 104ème escouade avaient les yeux comme des soucoupes, ainsi que les autres qui étaient complètement bouche-béent. Armin avait lâché le bras de Mikasa sous le choc et celle-ci oublia sa rage contre le Caporal-Chef. Le juge en avait lâché son marteau et avait toujours sa main en l'air. Qui était cette jeune femme qui était arrivée par le plafond et qui flottait juste à quelques centimètres de sol ? Jamais, ils n'avaient vu un truc pareil. Elles n'avaient aucuns équipements tridimensionnels, elle n'avait rien pour la retenir. Comment faisait-elle ?

\- Abi ! S'écria une voix au-dessus de celle-ci.

Cette dernière se retourna pour voir sa meilleure amie chutait au-dessus d'elle. La fille de Goku n'eut pas le temps de bouger que Bra lui tomba dessus avec violence, la plaquant dans un bruit assourdissant sur le sol, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes. Abigaël eut le souffle coupé et ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Bra toussa et releva légèrement la tête, qui lui tournait.

\- Abi… Ça... Va ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Ou… Ouais… Murmura-t-elle en hochant difficilement la tête et en toussant difficilement à cause du poids de sa meilleure amie sur elle. Tu… Tu peux… T'enlever ? Demanda-t-elle avec mal.

\- Euh… Oui… Excuse-moi. Dit-elle en s'enlevant de la demi-Sayenjin qui gémit de soulagement en pouvant respirer normalement.

Bra se coucha sur le dos et grimaça en sentant l'engourdissement dans ses jambes et la douleur dû à l'impact avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Pourquoi tu tombes toujours sur moi ? Se plaignit la brune en fermant les yeux, ce qui fit rire légèrement la fille de Végéta.

Abigaël se releva difficilement sur les genoux et se frotta la nuque et se la fit craquer, en grimaçant légèrement, puis ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Bra, en faisant la même chose en étant toujours allongée.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Soupira-t-elle en se levant et tanguant légèrement.

Bra la regarda et se releva en position assise, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur les présents qui les fixaient avec abasourdissement, crainte et curiosité.

\- Euh… Bi'… Appela-t-elle en plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle en la regardant.

Bra lui fit un signe de tête en montrant les soldats. Abigaël regarda dans la direction indiquée et haussant les sourcils en les voyant les regardaient avec les mêmes expressions. La Demi-Sayenjin regarda leurs accoutrements et la seule remarque qu'elle fit était :

\- C'est carnaval ? Demanda-t-elle avec innocence et interrogation.

Les soldats se regardèrent ne comprenant pas la signification de '' _Carnaval''_.

\- _Ils sont étranges._ Lui fit remarquer Bra en Sayenjin.

\- _Tu penses qu'on est où ?_ Demanda Abigaël de la même manière en regardant autour d'elle, puis le plafond.

Abigaël s'apprêtait à parler lorsque des soldats qui s'étaient repris en entendant leur langue, les entourèrent rapidement en les menaçant de lames que certains avait gardé avec eux. Abigaël arqua un sourcil. Bra croisa les bras dans un soupir d'ennui. Les soldats s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le Caporal Livaï qui les regardait avec méfiance.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Abigaël ne répondit pas. Elle regardait Eren qui était attaché au poteau derrière le brun, elle fit le tour de la pièce pour regarder les personnes aux alentours, elle se retourna et vit une grande estrade où se trouvait un homme âgé et brun, puis des balcons où se trouvaient d'autres personnes avec les mêmes tenus que le petit.

\- _On dirait un tribunal._ Dit-elle à sa meilleure amie en Sayenjin, en reposant ses yeux sur le brun attaché.

Le Caporal s'avança encore d'un pas. La fille de Végéta plissa les yeux et se posta à côté de sa meilleur amie, prête à se défendre. Les soldats étaient intrigués et méfiant par ses jeunes filles venue de nulle part. Abigaël avait soudain un regard curieux et suspicieux en posant ses yeux noirs sur lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous et où nous sommes ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Répliqua-t-il.

\- Abigaël Son… Et là c'est Bra Brief.

Un blond s'avança aux côtés de Livaï avec méfiance.

\- Et… D'où venez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix, mais elles sentirent qu'il était méfiant.

La fille de Goku fit un grand sourire digne de son père en pointant où devait se trouvait le plafond, où se trouvait toujours un trou qui était parfait, de son index.

\- On vient du ciel, Pardi !

L'assemblée la regarda interloqués et d'autres avec encore plus de méfiance et suspicieux. On ne pouvait pas venir du ciel, c'était impossible, enfin, il y avait des Humanoïdes qui courraient derrière les murs, ils ne devraient pas être aussi surpris que ça. 2taient-elles des ennemis ? Etaient-elles du côté des Titans ? Elles ne devaient pas rester en liberté tant qu'ils ne savaient pas qui elles étaient vraiment.

\- On ne peut pas venir du ciel. Qui êtes-vous réellement. Ordonna le Caporal.

\- Vous voulez une preuve peut-être ? Bah la voici.

Avant que Bra ne puisse protester n'ayant pas confiance en ses gens et ne savant pas où elles étaient tombés, les pieds d'Abigaël flottèrent à 5 centimètres du sol, puis elle s'éleva à plusieurs mètres de celui-ci. L'assemblée restait bouche-bée et les yeux écarquillés devant ce spectacle et ils reculèrent d'un pas ébahis. La fille de Végéta sourit en voyant leurs têtes. La fille de Goku redescendit et se posta devant sa meilleure amie.

\- Convaincu ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Le regard de Livaï se noircit et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Un type avec des lames à ses hanches et habillée comme tous les autres, entra en trombe dans la salle.

\- Des Titans dans l'enceinte des murs ! S'écria-t-il malgré son souffle rapide.

Ce fut la débandade suite à cette information. Oubliant les jeunes femmes, le blond à côté de Livaï s'écria à l'intention du Bataillon d'exploration.

\- Préparez vos armes et allons combattre. Ordonna-t-il avec autorité mais gardant son calme.

\- Bien Commandant Erwin. Dirent-ils à l'unisson en courant vers la sortie.

L'assemblée se dispersa, certains effrayés et les autres avec détermination. Livaï grogna et suivit les autres. Armin et Mikasa se dirigèrent vers Eren et le libérèrent et partirent à la suite des autres. Abigaël et Bra se regardèrent avec confusion. Des Titans ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? Où est-ce qu'elles étaient tombés ? Et surtout comment ? Elles furent rapidement seules dans la grande salle.

\- C'est quoi un Titan ? Demanda Abigaël à Bra, comme si elle avait la réponse.

\- J'en sais rien du tout et…

Des effondrements à l'extérieur l'interrompirent dans sa phrase. Elles se regardèrent et d'un commun accord silencieux, elles s'envolèrent par où elles étaient arrivés. Elles se posèrent sur le toit et ce qu'elles virent les pétrifiées, elles écarquillèrent les yeux d'effroi devant le spectacle devant elle. Des humains, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, de plusieurs mètres, se baladaient dans les rues. Abigaël et Bra virent ce qui les entouraient et les grands murs autour.

\- C'est quoi ce monde ? Demanda Abigaël dans un souffle.

\- Je crois que je vais regretter le nôtre. Murmura-t-elle. Je ressens rien venant d'eux et…

\- Armin. S'éleva une voix effrayée à quelques mètres des jeunes femmes.

Les demi-Sayenjins tournèrent le regard et ce qu'elles virent leur glaça le sang.

Eren et les autres membres du bataillon d'exploration étaient fin prêt et combattirent les Titans, avec détermination pour les exterminés. Chacun se demandait comment ils avaient pu pénétrer dans le mur étant donné qu'ils n'y avaient aucun trou dans ceci, comme s'ils étaient apparus comme par magie. Donc il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité, d'autres qui pouvaient se changer en Titan était dans l'enceinte du mur Maria. Eren, Mikasa et Armin étaient accompagné de Sasha, de Jean, du Caporal-chef Livaï et d'Erwin. Livaï, Erwin et Mikasa avaient déjà éliminés 3 Titans chacun, avec tellement de facilité qu'on pouvait croire qu'ils coupaient du beurre. Ils revinrent près des jeunes recrues, qui en avait éliminé 3 ensembles.

\- Comment ont-ils pu pénétrer à l'intérieur ? Grogna Eren.

\- D'autres peuvent se transformer en Titan. Soupira Livaï comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Il y a des traîtres dans nos rangs. Dit simplement Erwin avec calme.

\- Aahh. Cria soudainement Armin qui s'était fait attrapé par un Titan Féminin de 10 mètres.

\- Armin ! Cria Eren en se retournant.

Eren porta sa main à sa bouche pour se transformer.

\- Eren arrête. Voulut stopper Mikasa mais il ne l'écouta pas.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne se morde. Abigaël apparu subitement et envoya un violent coup de pied au visage de l'Humanoïde qui lâcha sa prise, qui était près de sa bouche et qu'elle était prête à avaler. Sa tête tourna à 180° et le Titan tomba au sol comme une masse. Abigaël plissa les yeux et croisa les bras. Eren se retourna lorsque Bra apparu devant lui à son tour avec Armin dans ses bras. Il avait un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, il respirait difficilement suite à la frayeur qu'il avait ressenti aux prises du Titan. Il avait cru que c'était sa fin. Les supérieurs et les recrus ne dirent rien encore surpris par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Armin leva ses yeux sur Bra qui avait les siens baissés sur lui.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui… Comment… Avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda-t-il le souffle court.

La fille de Végéta s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle fut surprise de voir le Titan se relevait et sa tête se remettre normalement. Abigaël fut surprise.

\- Cela devint intéressant dis donc. Sourit-elle en décroisant les bras.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers lui. Il leva la main pour l'attraper mais elle tourna son corps sur le côté pour l'éviter, elle sourit et se posa sur son bras toujours en l'air.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de manger des Humains. Lui dit-elle d'un ton de quelqu'un qui grondait en le pointant du doigt.

Elle serra son poing et le balança pour le frapper au visage, plus précisément sur son nez qui émit un crac effroyable. Le Titan recula de plusieurs mètres et secoua très lentement la tête. Des éclairs rouges apparurent et Abigaël fronça les sourcils. Le Titan se redressa et son nez était normal, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais touché.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Commença Abigaël en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ils se régénèrent. Remarqua sa meilleure amie avec surprise.

\- J'avais remarqué. Soupira-t-elle avec ennuie en se reculant pour se poster devant Bra.

\- Comment on s'en débarrasse ? Demanda la plus jeune en regardant Armin.

\- La nuque. Intervint Eren. Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent. Leur point sensible est la nuque.

\- Très bien. Sourit Abigaël. Visons la nuque dans ce cas.

Le Titan s'avança et elle se transporta derrière l'Humanoïde. Elle prépara une boule d'énergie dans sa main droite. Le Titan ne l'ayant pas vu tendit la main en direction de Bra et des autres. Livaï, Erwin et Mikasa s'apprêtèrent à attaquer, mais Abigaël ne leur laissa pas le temps qu'elle envoya sa boule d'énergie sur la nuque du Titan qui explosa. Sa main se posa sur le toit juste à quelques centimètres de la gauche de Bra, il tomba à genou et s'allongea. Son corps commença à fondre et de la fumée blanche l'entoura. Abigaël s'avança et regardait le corps du Titan se dissoudre d'un œil pensif. D'où venaient ses bestioles ? C'était donc ça les Titans ? Rien de vraiment impressionnant, enfin, pour des humains normales, cela donnerait des cauchemars. Sûrement alertés par les bruits d'affrontements. Deux Titans apparut de chaque côté du bâtiment. Un qui devait mesurer 6 mètres et le deuxième 7.

\- Combien de ses machins sont ici ? Demanda Abigaël en regardant, ce qui lui semblait les plus haut gradés.

\- D'après les informations qu'on a, il y en reste 10 moins celui-là. Répondit Erwin, ne laissant pas transparaître sa curiosité et qu'il était impressionné.

\- Donc 9. Réfléchit Abigaël. Elle leva les yeux sur les deux Titans qui avaient enfin remarqué sa présence. Celle qui en élimine le plus ? Demanda-t-elle à Bra avec un air de défi avant de disparaître.

\- Elle me l'a fait toujours celle-là. Grommela Bra. Tu vas pouvoir marcher ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le blond, qui était dans ses pensées. La voix de la jeune femme l'en sortit.

\- Euh… Oui, merci. Dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Bra fit un pas pour elle aussi en découvre avec ses monstres mais la voix d'Erwin l'interrompit.

\- Il nous en faut un vivant.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune femme, perplexe. Il hésita un instant à lui dire, puis se ravisa.

\- Parce qu'on cherche l'origine de leur apparition, donc il nous faut les étudier. Lui dit-il seulement. Bra doutait de la véracité de ses paroles, il ne lui disait pas tout mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de parlementer.

\- Je verrais. Répondit-elle avant de disparaître à son tour.

\- _Qui peuvent bien être ses filles ? Se demanda Erwin dans ses pensées Devrais-je les considéré autrement que des ennemis alors qu'elles éliminent les Titans ? Seraient-elles notre salut ?_

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci avait éliminé 2 Titans, elle prenait son temps et étudiait rapidement le corps de ceux-ci. Elle avait bien vite remarqué que toutes leurs dents étaient les mêmes, elle n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de sauver un des soldats et elle a bien vu qu'ils les avalaient et ne mâchaient pas. Leurs capacités de récupération n'étaient pas aussi impressionnante que Majin Boo, elle était rapide, enfin tout dépendait de la blessure infligée. Tous les Titans n'avaient pas les mêmes capacités, donc il fallait se méfier quand même. Ce gamin avait raison, la nuque est leur seul point faible. Quelques-uns étaient plus rapides que d'autres. Niveau intelligence, elle avait l'impression qu'ils en anticipaient certains, ce qui l'intriguait. Abigaël se débarrassa de celui qu'elle affrontait en un tour de main. Elle releva les yeux du corps qui commençait à se dissoudre, en voyant un Titan ''caressait gentiment'' le sol, la nuque qui fumait, elle roula des yeux en voyant Bra s'étira le bras.

\- C'est beaucoup trop facile. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Certains sont différents des autres, il faut rester sur ses gardes. Prévint Abigaël avec un sourire.

\- J'en ai eu 3. Déclara fièrement Bra, faisant perdre son sourire à sa meilleure amie.

\- J'ai fini l'étude alors, le compte à rebours est lancé. Bra, attention. S'écria soudainement Abigaël en regardant derrière elle.

Bra se retourna subitement prête à attaquer, mais elle prit conscience d'une chose : Sa meilleure amie l'avait berné. Aucune menace n'était derrière elle. Elle serra les poings et reparti tuer des Titans.

Abigaël rigola dans sa barbe en imaginant la tête de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait tué 2 Titans. Elle avait aidé un des soldats de l'un des Titan qui mesurait au moins 10 mètres facile. Elle l'avait attrapé par la main et l'avait déposé hors de portée, avant de retourner affronter son adversaire. Elle se posta devant lui avec un sourire en coin.

\- Si tu attaquais quelqu'un à… Elle s'interrompit. Bah non, ta taille c'est débile, il est vachement plus grand que moi. Murmura-t-elle pensive, oubliant un instant la menace face à elle. Oh et puis. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le Titan était plus rapide que les derniers qu'elle avait affronté ce qui lui plaisait. Le Titan se précipita rapidement vers elle, bras tendus et les doigts écartés. Quand il allait l'attraper, elle se projeta sur le côté et remonta le long de son bras en le frôlant, elle ferma le poing et s'apprêtait à lui asséner un coup lorsqu'il lui attrapa vivement la main. Abigaël fut surprise, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Le Titan ouvrit la bouche et l'attira à lui. Elle écarquilla les yeux et elle posa ses pieds sur ses lèvres et poussa en tirant sur son bras pour se dégager, et ne pas se faire manger.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je ne suis pas un Steak ! S'écria-t-elle, il avait plus de force que les autres.

Abigaël prépara une boule d'énergie dans sa main libre, elle l'envoya dans la bouche ouverte du Titan qui explosa et la nuque avec. La grosse main la lâcha et elle souffla en se frottant doucement le front avec son bras.

\- Pfiou. Ils sont vraiment jetés. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle se retourna en sentant sa meilleure amie, à quelques mètres d'elle. Bra secoua son bras en la regardant avec un sourire.

\- J'en ai eu 4. S'écria-t-elle avec fierté en se dirigeant vers Abigaël.

\- Moi aussi. Il en reste 1. Sourit-elle.

Bra tourna la tête et vit qu'elles étaient non loin du Commandant Erwin, Caporal Livaï et des jeunes recrus, qui les regardaient éberlués, excepté les supérieurs qui ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion. Ils se sentaient tout simplement inutile.

\- Attention ! S'écria soudainement Eren en pointant au-dessus d'Abigaël.

Celle-ci releva la tête et à peine eut-elle le temps de voir le Titan, elle fut dans sa bouche. Bra se recula brusquement et plissa les yeux, elle vit du coin de l'œil, Mikasa prête à se jeter dans le vide pour éliminer le Titan. Bra se transporta devant elle dans le vide. Le Titan s'approcha doucement du bâtiment sur lesquelles ils étaient postés.

\- Ne faîtes rien. Prévint-elle.

\- Quoi ? Demanda l'Asiatique sous le choc.

\- Vous n'allez pas aider votre amie ? Demanda tout aussi choqué Jean.

\- Elle n'en a pas besoin. Dit-elle sereine avec un sourire qu'ils ne virent pas.

Eren s'apprêtait à répondre médusé. Comment pouvait-elle resté ainsi alors que son amie s'était faîtes bouffer par ce Titan. Eren s'apprêtait à répondre médusé lorsque la bouche du Titan, qui était à quelques mètres du bâtiment, tremblota, ils regardèrent la scène avec appréhension. La bouche s'ouvrit doucement et ils plissèrent en voyant deux bottes noires. La bouche s'ouvrit un peu plus pour voir des jambes qui étaient cachés par un pantalon noir, une ceinture noire avec les bouts pendants du côté gauche. La bouche s'ouvrit encore plus et ils écarquillèrent les yeux en réalisant ce qui se produisait, excepté Livaï et Erwin qui, comme d'habitude, ne laissait apparaître aucune émotion, mais leurs yeux les trahissaient. Une veste rouge clair qui s'arrêtait au coude et en dessous un débardeur blanc sans manche qui épousait parfaitement ses formes entrèrent dans leur vision, puis le visage d'Abigaël qui avait une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur sa tempe. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche en grand.

\- Vous ne connaissez donc pas les dentifrices ? Demanda Abigaël en faisant une grimace dégoûter. Ça pue là-dedans et en plus ça fait chaud. Se plaignit-elle.

\- Et si tu en finissais ? Soupira Bra en croisant les bras.

Abigaël sourit digne de son père, elle perdit son sourire en plissant soudainement les yeux et ses cheveux commencèrent à voler autour de son visage. Des éclairs apparurent autour de ses mains qui étaient posés sur les dents du Géant. Une lumière jaillit de ses mains et explosa ses dents et le haut de sa tête. Le Titan recula et Abigaël s'envola et se retourna pour voir le Titan s'affalait au sol. Elle lui envoya une boule d'énergie qui explosa sa tête ainsi que sa nuque. Abigaël se retourna vers sa meilleure amie qui leva son pouce pour la féliciter. La plus âgé des deux se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite vu que c'était facile. Sourit Abigaël.

\- C'est vrai. Mais certains étaient beaucoup plus forts que les autres. Répondit-elle en regardant le corps du Titan qui se dissoudait, Abigaël le regarda à son tour.

Elles se retournèrent lorsqu'un soldat se posa sur le toit qu'elles étaient, il se dirigea vers ses supérieurs et fit le salut Militaire.

\- Tous les Titans ont été éliminés. Informa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux jeunes femmes.

\- Je sais. Retournez en ville et faîtes la liste des blessés et des morts. Ordonna-t-il calmement, comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas.

Abigaël et Bra se jetèrent un coup d'œil, puis virent le soldat repartit de là où il venait. D'autres soldats arrivèrent et les pointèrent de leurs armes.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous nous menacez alors que l'on vient de vous sauver la vie ? S'offusqua Bra en serrant les poings.

\- On doit se concerter sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Informa calmement le commandant. Si vous n'êtes pas nos ennemis alors laissez-vous faire.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que…

\- Bra. La stoppa Abigaël, celle-ci la regarda et elle comprit le regard de sa meilleure amie, elle soupira et croisa les bras.

\- Très bien, on vous suit. Concéda la plus âgé.

Erwin ordonna aux soldats de les emmenaient dans les cellules et de les veiller jusqu'à qu'ils aient finis leur réunion pour déterminer ce qu'ils feraient avec les jeunes femmes, ce qui allait sûrement n'être pas facile. Abigaël et Bra les suivirent sans discuter, profitant pour découvrir les lieux. C'était une époque assez ancienne, ils n'y avaient pas de voiture, ni de téléphone. Elles devront en discuter lorsqu'elles seraient seules. Elles entrèrent dans la cellule où se trouvait deux lits, deux chandelles étaient posés à un côté de chaque. Les jeunes femmes entrèrent en faisant le tour de la cellule.

\- On dirait qu'on est au Moyen-âge. Soupira Bra.

\- Hum.

\- On viendra vous cherchez dès que la réunion est finie. Déclara l'un des soldats en partant accompagnés des autres.


	2. Explications

**Bonjour, bonjour. Comment allez-vous ? Voici le second chapitre de mon histoire comme le titre l'annonce c'est les explications sur les deux mondes, donc pas trop de nouveauté. Il y aura plus d'action dans les prochains chapitres ^^**

 **J'essaye au mieux de respecter le caractère des personnages et j'espère que j'y arrive, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, je les accepte s'ils sont constructif comme les critiques :-)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez :***

* * *

Bon… Commença Bra. On a atterri dans une sorte de Moyen-âge mais vu qu'il y a des Titans, on doit être dans une espèce d'Univers parallèle aux nôtres.

\- Mouais, mais comment on a bien pu arriver ici ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir. Soupira Abigaël avec frustration.

\- Moi non plus. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas mettre 6 heures avec leur réunion. Râla la fille de Végéta.

Abigaël sourit, elle était allongée sur le lit et regardait le plafond avec les bras croisées sous sa poitrine. Bra était seulement assis sur le sien en tailleur et son dos contre le mur, elle fixait la porte.

\- C'est quoi la dernière chose que tu te souviens ? Demanda Abigaël.

\- L'entraînement avec tonton et Papa, puis le trou noir. Attends… S'écria la plus jeune.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Abigaël en la regardant, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Répondit-elle en la regardant. On a lancé une vague déferlante tous les quatre en même temps, peut-être que la puissance de nos attaques a ouvertes une sorte de brèche et nous a envoyé ici. Sourit-elle fier de son résonnement.

\- Mais tonton et Papa devraient être avec nous, hors je ne ressens pas leurs énergies. Murmura-t-elle en se redressant. A moins que… Se remémorant petit à petit ce qu'il s'était passé. Que comme on était les plus proches de l'explosion d'énergie…

\- Cela ne les as pas aspiré parce qu'ils étaient assez éloigné. Finit Bra. Donc pour rentrer, il faudrait que nous fassions la même chose. S'extasia la plus jeune en se levant.

\- Et comment grosse maligne ? Je te signale que l'on est que toutes les deux. A moins qu'il y ait un niveau 6 de Sayenjin, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait reproduire cette puissance. La déchanta Abigaël en se renfrognant. Bra baissa la tête en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Tu as raison, on est bloqué ici. Murmura la plus jeune en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Ne soit pas défaitiste, il y a sûrement un autre moyen de rentrer et on le trouvera. Voulut la rassurer Abigaël. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve dans ce genre de situation.

\- Tu as raison. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme on allait s'ennuyer avec ses Titans en liberté. Sourit-elle en relevant la tête.

\- Tu penses qu'ils viennent d'où ? Demanda-t-elle en se rallongeant.

\- Je n'en sais rien, tu n'as rien senti de bizarre venant d'eux ? Demanda la fille de Végéta.

\- Une minuscule pointe d'énergie, mais il faut se concentrer pour bien la percevoir. Se souvint-elle lorsqu'elle était dans la bouche du dernier qu'elle avait affronté. C'était comme si quelqu'un était à l'intérieur.

\- Il faudrait aller à l'extérieur et comparer avec les autres.

\- Mouais, s'ils nous l'autorisent. Soupira Abigaël.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu leur obéirais. Se moqua la fille de Végéta.

\- Bien sûr que non. Rigola-t-elle doucement. On pourrait sortir en claquement de doigt.

\- Pourquoi tu as accepté qu'on soit enfermé alors ?

\- Parce que c'est des simple humain qui apparemment affronte des Titans depuis X temps, c'est normal qui nous font pas confiance.

\- Moi non plus. Avoua Bra en se couchant à son tour.

* * *

 **Du côté des Soldats :**

\- On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Intervint Livaï. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ont tués des Titans que ce ne sont pas nos ennemis.

\- Tu ne dis pas ça parce que tu n'es plus le –plus-fort-de-l'humanité ? Se moqua Hanji la folledingue des Titans.

\- Ferme la quatre yeux. Gronda-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai raison ? Sourit-elle en le poussant du coude.

\- Le jour que tu as raison c'est quand que tu seras 6 pieds sous terre. Dit-il en reprenant son calme.

\- Cela suffit vous deux. Soupira Erwin, lassée de leurs incessantes disputes.

\- On doit décider de ce qu'on doit faire avec ses deux jeunes femmes. Leur dit le Commandant haut gradés qui était Dot Pixis.

\- Elles ont éliminés des Titans avec facilité, elles pourraient nous aider pour les recherches sur eux. Ou mieux, les anéantir jusqu'au dernier. Leur dit Hanji en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Et qui vous dit qu'elles ne soient pas des espions ? Tuer des Titans pour qu'on leur fasse confiance. Rétorqua le Caporal-chef.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous Caporal. Intervint Zackley. Elles ont des pouvoirs que l'on n'a jamais vus avant, elles sont une menace pour les hommes. Néanmoins, elles peuvent être une menace pour les Titans. Dit-il pensif.

\- Demandons-leur alors. Sourit Hanji.

\- Leur demandais quoi ? Est-ce que vous êtes des espions travaillant avec des Titans ? Pourquoi les avoir tués alors ? Ironisa le soldat le plus-fort-de-l'humanité.

\- Tu vois une autre idée Chibi ? Soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Les éliminer pour plus de précaution. Grinça-t-il ignorant le surnom.

\- Et si effectivement elles n'étaient pas de leurs côtés ? Intervint Erwin. On aura perdu une chance de nous débarrasser des Titans une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Allez leur parler et si on détecte le moindre mensonge alors on avisera. Leur dit Zackley.

\- Très bien. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Eren Jaeger ? Rappela Pixis.

\- Caporal a été très convaincant sur le fait qu'il pourrait l'abattre s'il perdait le contrôle du Titan qui sommeille en lui. Il regarda Livaï qui acquiesça pour confirmer ses dires. Le petit Jaeger rejoindra le bataillon d'exploration sous les ordres de vous Caporal-chef Livaï. Annonça le Juge. S'il y a le moindre signe de résistance, tuez-le. Ordonna-t-il sans une once d'émotion tout en se levant. Quant aux jeunes femmes, faîtes-les parler sur qui elles sont et d'où qu'elles viennent. Ordonna-t-il une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Bon, moi je n'ai pas le temps d'insister à l'interrogatoire. Annonça Pixis. Je dois aller faire les rapports pour l'attaque. Bonne chance avec les demoiselles. Leur dit-il avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Erwin, Livaï et Hanji sortirent du bureau et prirent la direction des cachots, ils appréhendaient leurs discussions avec les deux femmes enfermés. Ils espéraient qu'elles leur diraient qui elles étaient réellement. Elles avaient tués les Titans avec tant de facilité que cela en étant irréelle pour les Soldats, eux qui luttaient sans relâche contre ses monstres hors nature, elles arrivaient et les éliminaient comme si de rien n'était. Des boules de feu sortaient de leurs paumes, le mot intrigué n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient. La seule personne qui était excité par la discussion était évidemment Hanji. Elle adorait les Titans et certains Soldats se demandaient comment elle réagirait s'ils arrivaient à tous les éliminer. Elles pouvaient passer des heures à les étudier, pouvant même faire 3 nuits blanches d'affilées voir plus. C'était une femme excentrique qui n'avait aucune peur de se retrouver à 1 mètre d'un Titan, attaché ou non. D'autres se demandaient si elle n'attachait pas plus d'importance à la vie des Titans qu'à celle de sa propre race, ce qui les flippait un peu à vrai dire. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas nier que c'était grâce à elle qu'ils en sachent autant sur eux. Hanji avait tellement de question à leur posait. Comment elles avaient pu tuer des Titans aussi facilement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient ressentis en les voyant ? De la peur ? Du dégoût ? Comment pouvaient-elles flotter dans les airs sans équipement ? Comment pouvaient-elles produire des boules de feu ? Est-ce qu'on leur avait fait des expériences pour pouvoir faire de telles choses ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient possibles de les reproduire pour avoir des Soldats quasi-invincible ? Elle sautillait presque sur place en se rendant aux cachots, tellement qu'elle était avide de réponse. Livaï le remarqua et se retint de rouler des yeux. Cette fille l'exaspérait au plus aux points. La folledingue comme il aimait l'appelé. Lui, il n'appréciait déjà pas les deux jeunes femmes. Le fait d'avoir pu tuer des Titans aussi facilement ne le détendait pas bien au contraire. Qui leur disait qu'elles n'étaient pas de leur côté même si elles leur juraient du contraire ? Elles ont tués des putains de déviant, comment leur faire confiance alors qu'elles pouvaient se retourner contre eux ? Il enragea intérieurement à cette pensée. Ils arrivèrent aux cachots et entendirent une voix.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël et de Bra :**

\- Ta constatation par rapport aux Titans que tu as confrontés ? Demanda Abigaël. Elle était allongée sur le dos, la jambe gauche en triangle et la droite sous cette dernière, elle avait les yeux fermés et les bras croisés derrière la tête.

\- Régénération qui dépend de la blessure et des Titans. Répondit Bra.

\- Hum. Acquiesça Abigaël. Quoi d'autres ?

\- Ils ont beaucoup de force mais rien d'extraordinaire comparé à nous, pour certains du moins. Il y en avait aussi plus rapide que d'autre. Se rappela-t-elle. Ils ne sont pas dérangés par leurs tailles.

Abigaël hocha la tête. Cette dernière testait sa meilleure mais sur sa capacité à analyser son adversaire. Bra était aussi fine stratège que son père dans un combat, et tout comme lui, elle ne réfléchissait pas assez sur les capacités de son adversaire pendant l'affrontement, ce qui amenait certain désagrément. Elle sentit soudainement trois énergies près de la porte, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, comme Bra.

\- Tiens par rapport à la taille que peux-tu me dire ? Questionna la plus âgé toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Euh… Elle réfléchit quelques instant. La taille n'est pas proportionnelle au poids. Quand je l'ai frappé cela n'était pas aussi dur que cela devrait être.

\- Ils ont tout de même une impressionnante résistance aux coups.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autres ?

\- L'intelligence. Ils arrivaient à anticiper certains de mes coups. Grogna-t-elle en se souvenant que cela l'avait un instant déstabilisé.

\- Tout comme les humains, il y en a plus intelligent que d'autres. Soupira-t-elle. On ne croirait pas qu'ils puissent être dotés d'un cerveau. Ricana Abigaël nerveusement.

\- Et pour finir, la nuque est effectivement leur seul point faible… Même quand on leur explose la tête, ils se relèvent.

\- Yep, tu t'améliore pour analyser quand tu es en combat. Sourit la plus âgé avec fierté.

\- Je me souviens d'une chose. Déclara Bra avec un sourire en coin.

Abigaël ouvrit un œil pour la regarder en sentant l'amusement dans sa voix, elle ouvrit le second en fronçant les sourcils en la voyant se pencher en agrandissant son sourire.

\- Il a failli te croquer. Se moqua la plus jeune.

\- C'était répugnant. Grimaça-t-elle en se redressant assise. J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore de la bave sur moi.

\- Beurk. Grimaça à son tour la fille de Végéta.

\- En parlant de ça, je n'ai pas pu sauver un des Soldats. Chuchota-t-elle avec colère envers elle-même.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, on ne peut malheureusement pas sauver tout le monde…

\- Je sais. Soupira-t-elle. Leurs dents sont émoussées, ils ne mâchent pas mais avale tout directement.

\- Comme des serpents. Constata Bra en baissant les yeux.

\- Hum.

Ils avaient vraiment besoin de réponse sur ses Humanoïdes, elle se souvient rapidement des énergies qu'elle avait repéré, elle releva les yeux pour regarder la porte.

\- Vous comptez rester là à nous écouter toute la nuit, on vous avait enfin décidé de répondre à nos questions ? Demanda la plus âgé.

Le blond se fit voir devant la porte, elle le reconnut en étant Erwin, puis le plus petit Livaï et une femme à lunettes qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue. Elle affichait un grand sourire comparé au deux autres qui était impassible et les regardait.

\- Comment avez-vous su qu'on était là ? Attaqua directement Livaï.

Abigaël leva un sourcil n'aimant pas son ton qui était pourtant calme.

\- Vous êtes vraiment de notre côté ? Demanda Hanji en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Vous croyiez qu'on est du côté des Titans ? Demanda Bra en haussant les sourcils.

\- Laissez-moi éclaircir une chose avec vous. Soupira Abigaël en se levant. Si on était avec les monstres que vous appelez Titan. Continua-t-elle en s'avançant, elle caressa les barreaux d'un doigt, elle sourit. On serait déjà à l'extérieur en train de massacrer la population. Ce n'est pas ses misérables barreaux qui nous retiendront.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle perdit son sourire en enroulant son doigt autour d'un des barreaux en fer et le tordit légèrement sans forcer. Les présents cillèrent légèrement à ce geste. Elle leva les yeux, Erwin et Livaï ne purent détournaient les yeux du barreau et elle pouvait sentir l'excitation de la femme qui avait les yeux qui pétillaient d'émerveillement.

\- Donc oui. Reprit-elle avec un sourire en regardant les deux hommes. On peut dire que l'on est de votre côté.

Abigaël et Erwin s'affrontèrent du regard et il ne vit aucun mensonge dans ses yeux incroyablement noir comme la nuit. Sans la lâcher des yeux, il sortit une clef de sa poche et l'inséra dans la serrure. Abigaël se recula d'un pas quand il ouvrit la porte. Elle le regarda avec méfiance.

\- On va faire un marché. Dit-il en les regardant tour à tour, elles haussèrent un sourcil, curieuse. Vous nous dîtes ce qu'on veut savoir et on répondra à toutes vos questions.

Les demi-Sayenjins se regardèrent quelques instants et Bra hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Abigaël se retourna vers les haut-gradés.

\- Très bien. Accepta-t-elle. Mais si vous tentez quoi que ce soit vous le regretterez. Menaça-t-elle.

\- Si vous êtes vraiment de notre côté, je n'y vois aucune raison. Répliqua le Commandant du bataillon d'exploration.

Erwin se détourna et après une légère hésitation, Abigaël le suivit, puis Bra. Hanji ferma la marche, Livaï à ses côtés qui observait les jeunes femmes. Abigaël était un peu plus grande que son amie et avait un peu plus de forme que cette Bra. Elles étaient habillées bizarrement. Il pouvait mieux les observer maintenant. Abigaël portait une veste rouge clair qui s'arrêtait au coude et en dessous un débardeur blanc sans manche et autour de sa taille une ceinture noire, avec les bouts pendants du côté gauche. Son pantalon était noir et assez large mais pas assez pour qu'elle ressemble à un boudin, le bas de ses pantalons disparaissaient dans ses hautes bottes noires, qui s'arrêtait au milieu de ses mollets. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient un peu avant le milieu du dos et ils étaient aussi noirs que ceux d'un corbeau, ils formaient une belle cascade de boucle. Quant à Bra, elle portait une combinaison noire qui moulait son corps comme une seconde peau. Celle-ci disparaissait dans des bottes blanches qui s'arrêtaient, comme celle de sa meilleure amie, au milieu de ses mollets. Au contraire de sa meilleure amie, elle portait des gants blancs qui s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses avant-bras et ses cheveux noirs comme Abigaël étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, mais il pouvait deviner qu'ils lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ils demandaient comment deux gamines comme elle pouvait tuer des Titans, aux premiers abords on ne dirait pas qu'elles étaient aussi fortes. Il était impatient de savoir ce qu'elles leur diront. Les Cinq entrèrent dans le bureau du plus haut gradé. Un grand bureau se trouvait devant une vitre qui donnait sur la cour centrale. Des tonnes de papiers se trouvaient dessus. Une longue table se trouvait à leurs gauches. Erwin prit place au bout de table, il croisa ses mains et posa son menton dessus. Livaï à sa droite, il posa son bras sur le haut de sa chaise et croisa ses jambes en ne laissant paraître aucune émotion sur son visage. Hanji était à sa gauche et les regarda avec interrogation et impatience. Abigaël se plaça à l'autre bout donc face à Erwin. Elle croisa les bras et était très détendu et avait un sourire en coin. Bra se plaça à sa gauche dans le même alignement que le Caporal-Chef. La fille de Végéta croisa ses bras et son visage se ferma. Un silence ce fit, personne n'osant le briser. Ils se contentaient juste de se fixer, du moins Erwin et Abigaël. Aucun n'était impressionné par l'autre et ils se le faisaient comprendre. Cependant, Livaï commençait à perdre patience.

\- Alors dîtes-nous. Ordonna-t-il presque.

\- On ne reçoit pas d'ordre. Répliqua brusquement Bra.

\- Elle a du caractère la petite. Sourit Hanji.

\- Je ne suis pas petite. Grogna-t-elle en la fixant.

\- Désolé. Rigola-t-elle, non offusqué par son ton.

\- Pour répondre à votre question et comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, on vient d'une sorte de monde parallèle.

\- Comment avez-vous été envoyé ici ? Demanda le Commandant du Bataillon.

\- Lors d'un entraînement, nos pères et nous avons envoyé une vague déferlante et c'est sûrement la puissance qui a ouvert une sorte de brèche espace-temps. Expliqua Abigaël. C'est juste une supposition mais on n'a pas d'autres idées du comment.

\- C'est quoi une vague déferlante ? Demanda la fondu des Titans avec les yeux qui brillaient.

\- C'est de l'énergie qui circule en nous et que l'on est capable de faire ressortir. Expliqua à son tour Bra.

\- Pouvez-vous nous montrer ? Demanda Livaï, perplexe à cette explication.

Abigaël ouvrit sa main, paume vers le plafond. Quelques éclairs bleus apparurent au creux de celle-ci. Hanji se leva et s'approcha, elle se pencha par-dessus la table et regarda attentivement sa main. Les éclairs continuèrent puis une petite boule bleue se forma, elle grandissait petit à petit et devint aussi grosse qu'une pomme. La lumière se refléta sur les lunettes de la plus âgé, celle-ci était complètement obnubilée par la boule d'énergie. Comment faisait-elle cela ? Aucune trace d'artifice, cette énergie sortait bel et bien de sa main. Erwin et Livaï étaient stupéfaits et ne pouvait enlever leurs masque d'ébahissement sur leurs visages. Hanji était tellement fascinée par l'énergie qu'elle approcha lentement sa main de celle-ci.

\- Faîtes pas ça. Prévint la fille de Goku en faisant disparaître la sphère bleuté. C'est de l'énergie pure, elle est aussi chaude que le soleil donc très brûlante. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est… Formidable ! S'écria Hanji en reprenant l'usage de la parole, faisant sursauter les demi-Sayenjin. Comment vous faîtes ? Cela ne vous fait pas mal ? Cela vous fatigue ? C'est comme cela que vous flottez dans les airs ? Combien de personne de…

\- Tu vas la fermer quatre eux. La coupa brutalement Livaï dans ses questions. Comment tu veux qu'elles te répondent si tu enchaînes toutes tes putains de questions à cette allure ? Demanda-t-il avec sa délicatesse légendaire.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-elle à Abigaël. Mais c'est tellement impressionnant, je suis une scientifique et tout ça, me remplit de question.

\- Je comprends. Rigola la jeune femme. Bra sourit. Mais tout ça ne relève pas du scientifique. C'est dans nos gènes.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Erwin, en jetant un coup d'œil à Hanji qui s'installa aux côtés d'Abigaël.

\- On n'est pas à 100% terrienne. Leur révéla-t-elle.

\- Comme à moitié… Extraterrestre ? Demanda la folle des Titans, avec les yeux ronds.

\- Oui. Nos pères sont des Sayenjins. Révéla la fille de Végéta. Ils viennent de la planète Végéta qui est loin de cette galaxie, mais c'est une longue histoire et sans importance.

\- C'est de là que vienne vos pouvoirs. Comprit le Commandant Erwin.

\- Pas vraiment. Continua Abigaël, les faisant froncer les sourcils. Les amis de mon père peuvent aussi le faire mais après beaucoup d'entraînement. Cependant, nous ont l'a pu presque instinctivement grâce à nos Origines. Notre force, notre vitesse même voler, vient de nos Origines et ont la forge avec des entraînements.

\- Il y en a beaucoup comme vous ? Demanda Livaï en reprenant son visage impassible.

\- En pur Sayenjin, il y a mon père, celui d'Abigaël et le petit frère de mon père. A moitié Sayenjin, on est 5. Nous et nos frères.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Ils sont morts lors de l'explosion de la planète orchestré par un Tyran du nom de Freezer. Révéla la fille de Goku.

\- Donc vous… Vous nous dites que chez vous, il y a d'autre vie dans d'autre univers ? Demanda Hanji avec ébahissement.

\- Oui. Il y a en tout 4 Galaxies qui portent le nom des points cardinaux.

Elle omit volontairement d'évoquer les dieux, elle ne voulait pas passer des heures à les convaincre qu'ils existent bel et bien, même s'ils ne pourraient douter de ses informations.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure. Intervint Livaï en brisant le silence qui s'était installée suite à ses révélations qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de digérer. Abigaël haussa un sourcil. Comment tu as su que l'on était à la porte ? S'expliqua-t-il devant son incompréhension.

\- On arrive à percevoir les énergies. Cela aussi c'est à force d'entraînement, ensuite on peut les détecter. Cela m'a été facile avec vous comme vous étiez proche et que 3.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Erwin.

\- Parce qu'étant des humains vous avez une faible énergie donc difficile à la reconnaître au milieu d'une vingtaine de personne. Expliqua la fille de Végéta. Certains comme nos pères, nos frères et nos amis est facile car leur aura et plus facilement détectable, vu qu'à force d'entraînement l'énergie devint plus forte et on a l'habitude de les ressentir. Mais on peut aussi la baisser pour se rendre indétectable.

Un silence s'installa les laissant digérer leurs révélations. Leurs yeux étaient posés sur un point fixe quelque part dans la pièce, signe qu'ils réfléchissaient et qu'ils commençaient à comprendre.

\- Est-ce que vous avez senti quelque chose lorsque vous avez affronté les Titans ? Demanda Livaï. Abigaël et Bra se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

\- J'ai senti une faible pointe d'énergie mais je ne sais pas si cela vient directement du Titan. On ne connait pas ce monde donc les énergies peuvent se confondre. Leur dit Abigaël en se souvenant de ses confrontations. A moins que vous ayez une explication ? Demanda Abigaël en ayant aperçu le coup d'œil que les 3 plus âgés s'étaient lancés.

\- Je suppose que c'est à votre tour d'avoir des réponses. Leur dit calmement le plus haut gradé des 3. On a découvert très récemment… Que certains Humains pouvaient se transformer en Titans. Avoua-t-il.

Abigaël et Bra se regardèrent. Elles s'y attendaient un peu, mais avoir la confirmation leur faisait drôle.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Abigaël en les regardant.

\- On n'en sait rien. Soupira Erwin en croisant ses bras. Les Titans que vous avaient affrontés sont sûrement des humains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda la fille de Végéta.

\- Il n'y avait aucune brèche dans les murs. Répondit-il.

\- Des Humains qui veulent détruire l'humanité. Est-ce qu'il y a des Titans qui ne sont pas des humains ? Demanda Abigaël.

\- On le suppose.

\- En quel année nous sommes ? Demanda subitement la fille de Goku.

\- En 850. Leur révéla Erwin.

\- Si ça ce n'est pas un bon dans le temps. Souffla Bra avec les yeux ronds et haussant les sourcils.

\- Un bon dans le temps ? De quel année vous venez ? Demanda le Caporal-chef.

\- De 2015.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Hanji en se levant, abasourdis. Vous venez du Futur ? Ce qui veut dire que vous avez trouvé un moyen pour tuer les Titans.

\- C'est un monde parallèle ici. Lui rappela Abigaël, ce qui calma la scientifique. S'il y eu des Titans, nos livres d'histoire en parlerait et ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Les seules Titans que l'on connaisse c'est dans les histoires des Dieux Romains. Leur dit Bra en se remémorant de ses cours au Lycée.

\- Donc vous venez du Futur d'un monde parallèle. Vous êtes des Sayenjins, à moitié du moins. Et vous êtes arrivés ici à cause de la puissance d'une… Vague déferlante lors d'un entraînement. Hésita un instant Erwin.

\- C'est ça. Acquiesça la fille de Végéta.

\- Et si on en revenait au Titan. Proposa Livaï avec ennui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez-vous dire sur eux ? Demanda la fille de Goku, elle vit les yeux d'Hanji s'illuminait d'une étrange lueur.

\- Vous voulez tous savoir ?

\- L'essentiel du moins. Répondit Bra, en sentant sinon qu'elles allaient y passer des heures, et elle eut raison.

Erwin et Livaï se jetèrent un coup d'œil, ils se retinrent de se lever, n'ayant pas encore totalement confiance aux jeunes femmes. Hanji commença à leur raconter les résultats de ses études sur les Titans, tout ce qu'elle avait remarqué. Même si Abigaël aimait travaillait avec Bulma dans son laboratoire, les explications ne tardèrent pas à l'ennuyer.

\- Les Titans c'est…

Un ronflement l'interrompit, elle tourna la tête et elle ne put continuer en voyant qu'Abigaël avait les bras croisés sur la table, la tête posée dessus et qu'elle dormait. Livaï et Erwin la regardèrent. Elle voulait des réponses et elle dormait ? Cela ne les surprenait pas trop néanmoins, Hanji était partie trop loin dans ses explications. Bra soupira et sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, elle donne un coup de poing derrière la tête de sa meilleure amie, qui se releva instantanément.

\- J'arrive Maman. S'écria-t-elle encore dans les vapes. Elle tourna la tête et vit Bra puis une légère douleur à la tête et elle comprit en voyant le poing encore serré de la fille de Végéta. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de me frapper ? Demanda-t-elle en se massant doucement l'arrière de sa tête avec une grimace.

\- On veut savoir pour les Titans et toi tu dors ? S'exaspéra la plus jeune.

\- Raah c'est bon. Râla Abigaël. En fait, je suis désolé mais je m'en fiche. Dit-elle en regardant les trois plus âgé. Ce qu'on a juste besoin de savoir en fin de compte c'est leur point faible et on le sait donc… Abigaël prit un air sérieux et se leva. Allons éliminer des Titans. Déclara-t-elle avec détermination en frappant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche.

\- Et pour rentrer ? Demanda la fille de Végéta.

\- On réfléchira à ça entre deux repos. De toute façon, ils sont sûrement en train de chercher un moyen pour nous ramener. Répondit Abigaël en regardant sa meilleure amie.

\- Et ben on a du boulot. Soupira Bra.

Abigaël hocha la tête. Hanji sourit en les regardant, elle savait qu'on pouvait leur faire confiance, il fallait maintenant qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle ferait une fois les Titans disparues, ce qui la déprimait légèrement. Livaï les regardait avec attention. Elles avaient l'air vraiment de leur côté mais il restait tout de même méfiant vis-à-vis d'elles. Erwin était tout aussi pensif. Il avait vu la lueur de détermination dans ses yeux noirs. Il pouvait leur faire confiance, est-ce qu'ils avaient le choix ? Elles pouvaient éliminer les Titans pourquoi refuser leurs aides ?

\- Bon, on doit se rendre à l'extérieur pour vérifier pour leurs énergies. Déclara la fille de Végéta, brisant le silence.

\- On vous accompagnera. Déclara Erwin.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, on ne pourra pas vous protéger. Répliqua Abigaël.

\- On n'a pas besoin que vous nous protégez, on s'est défendu pendant des années contre des Titans. Répliqua Livaï, en appréciant guère son insinuation qu'ils étaient faibles.

\- Comme vous voulez. Soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Pour l'instant, il se fait tard. Intervint Erwin en regardant la nuit qui commençait à tomber par sa fenêtre. Il est temps d'aller manger et de…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase sous la surprise. Abigaël était devant la porte en un battement de cil et l'avait ouverte.

\- Bonne idée ! S'extasia la jeune femme, sous leurs regards éberlués et le roulement de yeux de Bra. bah alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?... Allez ! Les pressa-t-elle en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre avec impatience.

Les hauts gradés secouèrent la tête et se levèrent. Erwin prit la tête de la marche, suivit des autres et prirent la direction du réfectoire.

* * *

 **Du côté des recrues :**

Un silence de réflexion s'était installé à la table du jeune Eren, qui se composait de Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sacha et Connie. Seule les soupirs d'extase de Sacha le briser tandis qu'elle mangeait ses fameuses patates et les discussions animées autour d'eux, qui parlait des exploits des arrivantes. Personne n'avait entièrement digéré l'arrivée d'Abigaël et de Bra et surtout ce qu'elles avaient faites. C'était tout bonnement irréelle. Comment des gamines pouvaient venir à bout de Titans aussi facilement ? Qui elles étaient ? Ils se doutaient que leurs supérieurs allaient avoir une discussion avec les jeunes femmes et ils appréhendaient ce qu'ils apprendraient. Eren ne savait pas quoi penser sur elles. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment s'il devait lui faire confiance après tout, elle avait quand même sauvé Armin, il lui en était reconnaissant.

\- Vous pensez quoi d'elles ? Demanda soudainement Connie.

\- Elles sont mignonnes. Sourit Jean.

\- Sérieusement. Soupira Connie.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est la vérité. Se défendit-il.

\- On peut leur faire confiance. Intervint Armin avec certitude. Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Peut-être que c'est pour mieux nous manipulait. Elle nous sauve puis nous bouffe. Répliqua Jean.

\- De toute façon, on n'en saura pas plus tant qu'Erwin n'est pas… Commença le semi-Titan

La salle devint subitement silencieuse. Le groupe d'Eren se retourna et fut surpris de voir Erwin, Livaï et Hanji accompagnaient par les jeunes femmes venant de nulle part. Tous les soldats les regardèrent avec crainte, méfiance et curiosité. Elles regardèrent autour d'elle avec intérêt, l'amie de celle qui avait sauvé Armin, chuchota quelque chose à celle-ci et elle pouffa. Soudain, les eux d'Abigaël croisèrent les siens et ils se fixèrent longuement.

\- Venez. Entendit-il de la part d'Erwin, brisant leur contact silencieux. Il se dirigea vers où se trouvait la nourriture en ignorant les regards interrogateurs autour d'eux.

Abigaël se servit une assiette de chaque chose qui s'y trouvait. Erwin l'avait prévenue des problèmes de nourriture liée à l'apparition des Titans, donc elle prit le nécessaire qui pouvait subvenir à son corps, même si cela était loin d'être suffisant pour des demi-Sayenjins.

\- En tout cas, ils ont l'air de leur faire confiance. Chuchota Connie en regardant la table des supérieurs où ils s'étaient installés.

\- Le Caporal est assez méfiant cela dit. Remarqua Jean.

\- Qui ne le serait pas ? Demanda Sacha la bouche pleine.

\- Avale avant de parler. Grogna Jean en la regardant.

\- Moi, je dis qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il ne soit plus le plus fort de l'humanité. Intervint Mikasa, ils pouvaient sentir de l'ironie dans sa voix.

Ils avaient bien remarqués le ressenti de la Soldat vis-à-vis de leur supérieur, ils savaient aussi que c'était à cause du Tribunal. Sans préavis, Armin se leva.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Eren avec surprise.

\- Je vais aller les remercier c'est grâce à elle que je suis encore en vie.

\- On vient avec toi. Déclara Eren en se levant, suivit de Mikasa.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci mangeait rapidement la nourriture.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi bon que ce fait maman. Constata-t-elle la bouche pleine et sans vouloir être vexante.

\- Vous êtes dégoûtante. Leur dit Livaï avec la mâchoire crispé.

\- Toujours aussi maniaque. Rigola Hanji se moquant ouvertement de lui.

\- Dîtes-moi pourquoi les Titans mangent des humains ? Demanda la fille de Goku en avalant sa bouchée.

\- Hanji te l'a dit mais tu étais beaucoup trop occupé à pioncer. Soupira la plus jeune. Ils ne mangent pas des humains car ils en ont besoin mais juste pour le plaisir. Expliqua-t-elle de nouveau avec la mâchoire contractée.

Abigaël s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque trois jeunes recrues se postèrent devant eux et firent le salut Militaire, le visage impassible. Abigaël et Bra reconnurent celui qu'elles avaient aidé dans les mains du Titan Féminin. Celui à sa gauche qui avait été attaché au poteau dans la grande salle. Et la dernière qui accompagné les autres.

\- Repos. Ordonna calmement Erwin. Ils s'exécutèrent et prirent une position décontractée. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je voulais simplement les remercier. Déclara Armin en regardant Abigaël et Bra. Sans vous, je ne serais pas là et j'ai une dette envers vous. Sourit-il avec timidité.

\- Ce n'est rien, je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui. Balaya Abigaël en haussant les épaules avec un sourire.

\- Merci quand même. Dit-il en se penchant en signe de respect, puis se redressant.

\- Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour avoir sauvé mon meilleur ami. Reprit Eren.

\- De rien, c'était un plaisir. Répondit Bra à son tour.

Abigaël observait Eren, qui se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise devant son regard brûlant. Son aura était très différente de celle des autres. Elle était plus intense et elle sut qu'il n'était pas comme ses amis.

\- Hey gamin. L'appela Livaï, le faisant détourner le regard des yeux noires de la jeune femme. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Dit-il mystérieux. Eren fronça les sourcils. A partir de demain, tu feras partie du Bataillon d'exploration et sous mes ordres.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Eren, pas certain d'avoir bien compris, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à qu'ils prennent de décision avec ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris. Soupira-t-il avec ennui. Je te préviens que je me débarrasserais de toi si tu deviens incontrôlable et je n'hésiterais pas. Menaça-t-il calmement, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils des demi-Sayenjins, elles regardèrent Eren qui hocha simplement la tête.

\- On vous parlera de nos deux invités demain, avant l'exploration qu'il y aura lieu. Informa Erwin. Vous pouvez disposer. Ordonna-t-il calmement.

Les jeunes recrus jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil aux demi-Sayenjins, puis s'éloignèrent avec toujours autant de question sur elles. La nuit allait être courte pour les soldats.

\- Pourquoi devriez-vous le tuer ? Demanda la fille de Végéta.

\- Parce qu'il est un semi-Titan. Avoua Hanji après un moment d'hésitation et avoir concerté Erwin du regard.

Abigaël et Bra se regardèrent puis posèrent leurs yeux noirs sur Eren, qui chuchota quelque chose à ses amis.

\- _C'était donc ça. Pensa Abigaël._

\- Comment il fait pour se transformer ? Demanda la fille de Goku, le soupir de Bra lui indiqua qu'on lui avait déjà révélé ce détail lorsqu'elle dormait, elle se gratta la nuque avec un sourire gêné.

\- En s'infligeant une blessure sur le corps, comme se mordre. Répondit la fondu des Titans.

\- Il ne contrôle pas entièrement son autre côté ? Demanda la plus âgé des demi-Sayenjin.

\- On ne sait pas trop, il s'est transformé et qu'une seule fois. Répondit toujours Hanji.

\- D'accord. Dit-elle simplement en regardant de nouveau. Il faudrait vraiment le surveiller.

Ils finirent de manger et les supérieurs les emmenèrent dans leur chambre qu'elles occuperaient pendant leurs ''séjours''.

\- Le Caporal-chef occupe les appartements à côté de celui-ci. Expliqua Erwin. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, allez le voir.

\- J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire non ? Demanda le dit Caporal en croisant les bras dans un ''tsk'' ennuyé.

\- Non. Répliqua catégoriquement le Commandant.

\- Cela va aller. Sourit Abigaël qui avait fini la contemplation de la chambre.

\- Très bien. Bonne soirée. Leur souhaita-t-il avant de se diriger dans ses appartements.

Livaï ne dit rien et leur lança un regard menaçant de ses yeux gris perçant et s'en alla à son tour.

\- Excusez-le pour son comportement exécrable. Il n'est pas si mauvais quand on le connaît. Sourit la brune.

\- Vous n'inquiétez pas, on a le même à la maison. Rigola doucement Abigaël en regardant sa meilleure amie, qui comprit la référence.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Hanji avec curiosité.

\- Oh oui, je suis sûr que Livaï s'entendrait parfaitement avec mon père. Sourit Bra en pensant à son paternel qui commençait à lui manquer, ce que remarqua Abigaël.

\- Merci pour avoir répondu à nos questions. Sourit la fille de Goku en regardant la plus âgé pour changer de sujet.

\- C'est normale vous avez répondu aux nôtres. Bonne nuit. Souhaita le scientifique en sortant et fermant la porte derrière elle.

Abigaël soupira et s'assit sur son lit.

\- Tu crois qu'on va rentrer ? Chuchota Bra en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Avoua Abigaël en baissant les yeux. Bra leva les yeux et regarda la lune pleine par la fenêtre. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils cherchent à moyen pour nos ramener, peut-être qu'ils sont déjà à la recherche des Dragon Ball. Sourit-elle convaincante.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Ils me manquent déjà. Soupira-t-elle.

\- A moi aussi. Avoua Abigaël en s'allongeant, elle passa ses bras sous sa nuque et fixa le plafond. On devrait dormir, on a des Titans à éliminer.

\- Ouais. Répondit simplement Bra en se couchant et tourna le dos à sa meilleure amie.

Cependant, elles ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire chez elles ? Ils devaient être morts d'inquiétude. Elles espéraient qu'ils trouveraient un moyen pour les ramener car de leurs côtés, elles ne savaient pas comment faire. Elles ne pourraient pas reproduire la puissance des quatre vagues déferlante. Elles étaient assez contentes d'être tombé dans ce monde et pas dans un monde parallèle ou la Terre était envahie par des Sayenjins. Elles avaient du boulot si elles voulaient éliminer tous les Titans. Mais elles n'étaient pas non plus n'importe qui, elles étaient les filles de Songoku et de Végéta. Elles y arriveraient et elles s'endormirent confiante. Sans vouloir que cela serait plus dur à l'arrivée de certains Titans.

* * *

 **Votre Verdict ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **Je suis désolé d'avance pour certaines fautes de frappe, de conjugaison ou autres. C'est assez difficile de repérer ses propres fautes même avec de la relecture malheureusement.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **J'espère à bientôt et passer une bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :***


	3. Bataillon d'Exploration

**Bonsoir tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? Moi ? Bien, juste un peu fatigué mais passons. Voici la suite de mon histoire ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, sauf Abigaël Son.**

* * *

Bra se réveilla la première, elle se redressa et bailla en s'étirant. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux à cause de sa nuit difficile.

\- Bah non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Grommela-t-elle en faisant le tour de la pièce, elle regarda l'horloge sur le mur en face de son lit. 8h, mon lit me manque. Soupira-t-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie.

La fille de Végéta rigola légèrement en voyant la position d'Abigaël. Celle-ci était couchée sur le ventre, son haut était relevé jusqu'à son milieu de dos, sa ceinture en bas desserré. Son bras et sa jambe droite étaient en dehors du lit et touchait le sol, sa jambe gauche était en triangle, sa main gauche était sous sa tête. Abigaël ronflait légèrement et avait la bouche entrouverte. Bra savait qu'au moindre mouvement brusque sa meilleure amie s'affalerait par terre, enfin il fallait déjà qu'elle arrive à la réveiller, ce qui était une autre paire de manche. Si elle, avait hérité de l'éveil matinal de son père. Abigaël avait hérité de la flemme matinale du sien. Cela était pratiquement impossible de les réveiller, mais là elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle savait comment y arriver cependant, seulement, avant qu'elle ne mette son plan à exécution…

\- Debout la dedans ! S'écria la fondue des fondus en fracassant presque la porte contre le mur.

L'effet fut immédiate, Abigaël ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, elle voulut se retourner mais elle glissa sur la couverture du lit, elle se cogna la tête à la table basse dans un ''Bam'' et s'écroula par terre dans un ''Boom''. Hanji grimaça légèrement en l'entendant gémir sous la surprise et sûrement dû à la douleur causé par sa chute. Bra pouffa et s'assit au bord de son lit. Abigaël se releva en se frottant énergiquement l'arrière de la tête, s'ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux noirs.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal. Gémit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous prends d'entrée comme une malade ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Hanji.

\- On va bientôt partir en exploration. Désolé pour ça. Sourit-elle sincèrement.

Abigaël se releva grâce au lit et son ventre gargouilla, plutôt grogna comme un orage. Hanji fit des yeux ronds.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- J'ai faim. Répondit-elle simplement en baillant comme un hippopotame.

\- Venez, je vous emmène au réfectoire. Rigola-t-elle doucement, plus impressionnée par les deux jeunes femmes.

Abigaël se réveilla complètement à ''réfectoire'', elle suivit Hanji avec l'eau à la bouche. Bra roula des yeux et les suivit mais elle devait avouer qu'elle aussi mourrait de faim, avec le peu qu'elles avaient mangés la veille, ainsi que sûrement aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas avec ça qu'elles seraient rassasiées. Abigaël lui avait fait plusieurs fois remarquée aux entraînements, qu'elle utilisait trop souvent son énergie et pour rien, là elle devrait vraiment être encore plus attentive et faire plus attention, car à cause de la faim elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles étaient à 100% de leur forme, l'une comme l'autre. Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes après, les soldats du bataillon d'exploration y étaient et avaient déjà fini de manger. Hanji se dirigea en direction d'Erwin et de Livaï, il y avait aussi le Major Dot Pixis. Ce dernier vit les jeunes femmes arrivaient, il les détailla de haut en bas, elles étaient vraiment jeune, Erwin lui avait raconté sur ce qu'Abigaël et Bra lui avaient révélés, il avait même un instant cru qu'il avait un peu trop bu mais c'était ravisé de lui en faire la remarque, en se souvenant de quoi il avait été témoin. Hanji se plaça à la droite d'Erwin étant donné que Livaï était à sa gauche. Abigaël se plaça à la gauche du Caporal qui avait toujours son visage ennuyé et Bra en face de sa meilleure amie à la dernière place qu'il restait. Elles mangèrent rapidement sous les yeux amusée d'Hanji, ennuyé et dégouté de Livaï, curieux de Dot Pixis et pensif d'Erwin. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque la fille de Végéta donna une tape sur la main d'Abigaël qui voulait lui piquer une patate.

\- Pas touche. Grogna Bra après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

\- Mais allez, j'ai encore faim. Supplia sa meilleure amie, la bouche à moitié pleine.

\- Tu avais qu'à manger moins rapidement et digérer et moi aussi j'ai faim. Répliqua la demi-Sayenjin en écartant son assiette des mains de sa meilleure amie, qui fit une moue boudeuse qui ne faisait pas craquer Bra pour autant.

\- Vous ne mangez plus ? Demanda Abigaël au Caporal qui regardait les soldats, il comprit et se contenta de pousser son assiette dans sa direction.

\- Merci. S'extasia-t-elle en recommençant à manger avec entrain.

Sans surprise, Abigaël finit son assiette la première mais la faim était toujours là mais elle ne dit rien en sachant leurs difficultés concernant l'alimentaire, dû à l'apparition des Titans. Elles finirent de manger peu de temps après. Abigaël ferma les yeux et se frotta le ventre.

\- Je pense tenir jusqu'à ce soir. Soupira-t-elle en regardant le plafond.

\- C'est déjà bien. Lui répondit Bra sans être vraiment convaincu.

\- Huum.

Elles se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Elles devraient bien tenir la journée avec l'exploration qui aurait lieu. Certains Titans était peut-être faible mais tout de même plus résistant que certain, plus de point fort que d'autres. Elles ne savaient pas combien de temps durée l'expédition en générale, donc elle fallait qu'elles économisent leurs forces.

\- Votre attention Soldats. Ordonna Calmement Erwin les sortants de leurs pensées.

Abigaël et Bra se redressèrent et regardèrent le haut gradé qui s'exprimait à l'assemblée, qui avait arrêté ce qu'il faisait pour se concentrer sur les paroles de leur supérieur. Ils espéraient qu'il leur en dirait un peu plus sur les demi-Sayenjins.

\- Dans 1 heure l'on partira en expédition à l'extérieur des murs. Soyez prêt et à la cour centrale pour un débriefing. Déclara Erwin.

Les Soldats se levèrent, firent le Salut et partirent pour se préparer. Erwin se tourna vers les jeunes femmes.

\- On vous fera parvenir des vêtements pour l'expédition. Déclara-t-il aux deux jeunes femmes en dévisageant leurs vêtements.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont nos tenus ? Demanda Bra en plissant les yeux sur la défensive.

\- Elles sont abîmées, vous serez mieux dans des habits neufs. Répondit calmement le haut gradé.

\- Vous ressemblez à des clochardes. Ajouta Livaï avec sarcasme.

\- On t'a demandé ton avis à toi ? Cingla la fille de Végéta d'une voix froide, piqué au vif en le fusillant de ses yeux noirs.

\- D'où tu oses me tutoyer ? Je te rappel que je suis plus âgé que toi. Répliqua à son tour Livaï, qui en avait marre de sa prétention.

\- Ouais et plus petit. Se moqua froidement Bra. Et je fais ce que je veux.

\- C'est bon Bra, arrête de faire ta princesse capricieuse. Sourit Abigaël en roulant des yeux.

\- Moi ? S'étrangla-t-elle. C'est lui qui a commencé. L'accusa Bra en pointant le Caporal du doigt.

\- Bah franchement… Il n'a pas vraiment tort. Le défendit-elle prudemment. Je te signale que l'on ne sait pas changer depuis hier et nos vêtements ne sont pas vraiment en ''état''.

\- Tu veux vraiment porter ça ? On va être ridicule. Grimaça la fille de Végéta en dévisageant leurs vêtements.

\- Moi, je l'ai trouve stylé ces vêtements. Répondit sa meilleure amie en haussant les épaules.

\- Evidemment, même un pagne tu le trouverais stylé. Répliqua Bra avec ironie.

\- Tout de suite. Répondit Abigaël en levant les yeux au ciel en secouant légèrement la tête.

Les Soldats regardèrent leurs échanges avec intérêt, elles étaient différentes et si semblable à la fois, c'était étrange. Ils avaient vite cerné leurs caractères respectifs. Abigaël était quelqu'un de sociable et un peu du genre je-m'en-foutisme, mais elle était tout de même méfiante. On pouvait croire qu'elle était naïve mais elle était dotée d'une grande intelligence. Face au Titan qu'elle avait affronté c'était autre chose, elle s'était montrée extrêmement sérieuse même s'il voyait qu'elle prenait du plaisir à les affronter et qu'elle n'avait éprouvé que du dégoût et non de la peur. C'était une personne qui n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne aux autres et les défendait en cas de nécessité. Bra, était le contraire, elle se méfiait de tout le monde et était toujours sur la défensive, cela se voyait à son visage et son corps. Elle était toujours prête à l'attaque et comme Abigaël, ils sentaient, bien qu'elle ne le montre pas, qu'elle n'aimait pas que l'on s'en prenne aux autres et surtout à ceux à qui elle tenait. Erwin et Hanji la comparé un peu à Livaï, sauf que ce dernier ne montrait aucune émotion à part l'ennui, alors que Bra, ils pouvaient voir qu'elle tenait à sa meilleure amie. Elles feraient n'importe quoi l'une pour l'autre et pour leurs proches.

\- On essayera de vous rafistoler tout ça. Les interrompit Hanji prudemment, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la plus jeune du groupe.

\- Cela serait cool, merci. Lui répondit la plus âgé des demi-Sayenjins en la regardant avec un sourire.

\- Tss. Fit simplement Bra en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Très bien, alors suivez-nous. Leur dit Hanji en rendant son sourire à la fille de Goku.

Abigaël se leva. Bra à son tour et à contrecœur.

\- Rejoignez-nous à la cour. Ordonna calmement Erwin avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la porte.

\- Oui, oui. Répondit Hanji en agitant sa main. Elles sortirent.

\- Tu devrais éviter de la provoquer. Soupira Erwin en se levant.

\- Sinon quoi ? Je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Répliqua Livaï en roulant des yeux et se levant à son tour.

\- N'oublie pas qu'elle pourrait te tuer d'une pichenette.

\- Tsk. Qu'elle essaye pour voir. Grogna le Caporal.

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de voir. Lui dit Erwin en esquissant un très léger sourire.

Livaï ne répondit pas. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir les deux jeunes femmes en colère. Mais bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas, cette Bra lui plaisait, son caractère car pour lui ce n'était qu'une gamine. Elle avait de la réplique et il aimait bien le fait qu'elle avait du caractère et n'avait pas peur de lui. Comment le pourrait-elle avec ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Ils pouvaient voir la crainte dans les yeux de ses Soldats, il n'était pas le plus fort de l'humanité pour rien. Il aimait bien la provoquer et il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il fallait pour la mettre en colère, il se doutait qu'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup, contrairement à Abigaël, il sentait qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de facteur pour vraiment énerver la plus âgé, mais il ne s'y risquerait pas plus que ça. Il était impatient de partir en exploration.

* * *

 **-** Non mais regarde-moi ça ! C'est hors de question que je porte ça ! S'exclama Bra en tirant sur le haut marron qu'elle portait.

\- C'est vrai que ça gêne à l'épaule. Ajouta Abigaël en étirant un peu son bras pour agrandir le vêtement.

\- Moi je trouve que cela vous va bien. Sourit Hanji en les détaillants.

\- Faut vous nettoyer les lunettes. Grogna la fille de Végéta.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Soupira sa meilleure amie.

\- Rien. Grommela Bra, mais Abigaël sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser 5 minutes ? Demanda Abigaël en regardant Hanji avec sérieux, celle-ci vit que ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse. Répondit-elle dans un sourire, elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe. Ordonna la plus âgé en croisant les bras tout en regardant sa meilleure amie.

\- Juste le mal du Pays… Lui dit Bra. Je me suis réveillait ce matin et ce n'était pas un rêve… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Répondit doucement Abigaël en se plaçant aux côtés de sa meilleure amie devant le miroir.

\- Et si on ne rentrait jamais ? Chuchota la fille de Végéta.

\- Arrête, on rentrera. Répondit convaincu la fille de Goku, elle se tourna vers Bra. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu perdes espoir où quoi que ce soit, car je te rappelle que cela ne fait qu'une journée et qu'ils sont _certainement_ en train de chercher les Dragon Ball en ce moment.

\- Mais tu ne penses pas que cela aurait déjà dû arriver ? Maman a créé plusieurs radar ce qui est plus facile pour les recherches, ils auraient déjà dû nous faire revenir. Murmura la fille de Végéta.

\- A moins que l'on a encore le quota pour leurs utilisations. On les a utilisés pour ramener la population lors de l'attaque d'Hildegarn. Si mes souvenirs sont bon… Elle fit le compte dans sa tête. Il nous faut attendre… 3 mois. Grimaça Abigaël.

\- 3 mois. S'étrangla la fille de Végéta.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, on ne s'ennuiera pas avec ses Titans. Relativisa Abigaël.

\- Ouais mais bon… Soupira la plus jeune. Heureusement qu'ils ont besoin de nous.

\- En parlant de ça, vaut mieux y aller. Sourit Abigaël en reprenant sa bonne humeur.

\- Ouais allons-y. Sourit la plus jeune.

Les demi-Sayenjins sortirent. Hanji les attendait devant la porte et elle prit la tête de la marche. Les deux jeunes femmes perdirent leurs sourires. 3 mois ce n'était pas rien mais au final elles avaient du boulot avec les monstres à l'extérieur, ce qui était une maigre consolation. Elles auraient tout de même préféré atterrir dans un monde parfait, même si elles savaient qu'elles s'ennuieraient ferme. Comme elles seraient ici pour 3 mois autant aider les humains de ce monde. Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et montèrent sur l'estrade où se trouvaient les hauts gradés. Abigaël se plaça, comme toujours, à la gauche de Livaï et Bra à la gauche d'Abigaël. Ils étaient en léger retrait par rapport à Erwin qui était debout à quelques pas d'eux. Hanji se plaça à la droite de Livaï, qui avait l'air toujours ennuyé.

* * *

Les Soldats étaient tous réunis devant l'estrade où leurs supérieurs faisaient les discours. Il s'y trouvait seulement Erwin et Livaï qui les regardaient sans dire un mot. Eren était dans ses pensées alors que ses partenaires parlaient entre eux, se donnant des explications plus farfelus les unes que les autres. Il n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Toutes les questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi et comment était-elle arrivée au tribunal ? Comment faisait-elle pour voler et lancer, ce qui semblait être des boules de feu ? Etait-elle des ennemis ? Pourquoi Erwin restait là sans rien dire ? Il regarda dans la direction du haut gradé. Hanji était absente ainsi que les jeunes femmes. Peut-être qu'ils allaient enfin leur dire ce qui se passait. Mikasa le regarda.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Lui dit-elle le coupant dans ses pensées.

\- Tu penses quoi de ses filles ? Demanda son ami d'enfance.

\- Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. Avoua la brune en regardant Erwin et Livaï, ce dernier avec un regard plus que noir. Erwin et Livaï ont l'air ''détendu'' ce qui semble être une bonne chose.

\- Donc tu crois qu'elles ne sont pas des ennemis ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je reste tout de même méfiante, surtout de la façon qu'elles sont arrivées et ce qu'elles peuvent faire.

\- Vaut mieux attendre ce qu'Erwin nous dira. Intervint Armin ayant suivi leurs échanges.

\- S'il nous dit quelque chose. Grommela le semi-Titan. Ils restent trop mystérieux quand c'est des choses importantes.

Armin n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Hanji, Abigaël et Bra arrivèrent. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent net dès qu'elles avaient fait leurs entrées. Elles portaient les mêmes tenus qu'eux, sauf les chaussures qui étaient à elles et que Bra avait gardé ses gants, ils trouvaient tous que cela leur allait. Il voyait cependant que la plus jeune des deux femmes était mal à l'aise de porter ses vêtements. Les soldats qui se trouvait au tribunal se souviennent de la remarque d'Abigaël, sur ce truc appelé Carnaval, ils ne savaient pas ce que cela voulait dire, leur langage était assez familier. Elles prirent place près des supérieurs. Abigaël avait les mains dans le dos et regardait les Soldats avec curiosité. Bra avait les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et regardait aussi les Soldats avec un visage impassible. Erwin après leur avoir jeté un regard, il se tourna vers les Soldats.

\- Membre du bataillon d'exploration. Comme vous le savez nous partons à l'extérieur des murs. Soyez prudent, enfin vous savez déjà le discours. Je tenais à vous réunir ici pour vous présenter les deux jeunes femmes qui sont arrivés la veille d'une façon, pour le moins… Surprenante. Il s'interrompit et continua en voyant qu'ils étaient très attentifs à ses paroles et impatient d'avoir des explications. Ses demoiselles viennent du futur. Des murmures et des commentaires ne tardèrent pas à fuser à cette révélation. Ecoutez-moi. Ordonna Erwin d'une voix forte qui les fit se stopper. Dans le futur, il n'y a aucune trace de Titan, ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'existent plus, que les Humains ont gagnés cette bataille.

Abigaël fronça les sourcils et Bra plissa les yeux. Elles se regardèrent perplexe à cette déclaration, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Eren, Armin et Mikasa. Les demi-Sayenjins détournèrent leurs regards de l'autre. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elles leur avaient dit, pourquoi ? Puis, elles comprirent en voyant les yeux plein d'espoir des Soldats devant elles. Certains doutaient de leurs victoires et c'était pour ne pas qu'ils perdent espoir de gagner contre ses affreux Humanoïdes. D'un côté, elles étaient touchées qu'il leur fasse confiance, mais elles étaient aussi inquiètes car elle ne savait pas elle-même l'issue de la bataille. Certes, elles étaient des demi-Sayenjins mais elles n'étaient pas des Dieux.

\- Elles ne sont tout à fait comme nous mais vous devez savoir que l'on n'a rien à craindre d'elles. Elles ont atterri ici à cause d'une… D'une brèche temporelle… Je sais. Ajouta-t-il avant que les Soldats ne recommencent leur bavardage. Que cela peut paraître insensé mais nous vivons dans un monde insensé.

\- Alors ne soyez pas idiot. Intervint Livaï avec ennui.

\- Elles vont aussi nous accompagner lors de cette expédition. Continua le Major en ignorant l'intervention de son subordonné. Vous n'avez rien à craindre d'elles et soyez accueillant avec ses jeunes femmes. Abigaël Son et Bra Brief feront partie de l'escouade du Caporal-chef Livaï.

Ce dernier grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante, ce qui agaça Bra, amusa Abigaël, rouler des yeux à Hanji et un léger soupir discret d'Erwin. L'exploration promettait en tout cas.

\- Si vous êtes prêt, alors allez préparer vos montures. Eren Jaeger venez nous voir dès que votre cheval est prêt. Ordonna-t-il, ils firent le Salut Militaire et se dispersèrent.

* * *

Ils étaient toujours choqués par les informations, certes courtes mais ce qui expliquait le fait de comment elles étaient arrivées. Le détail qui avait frappé la 104 ème escouade ce fut le '' _elles ne sont pas tout à fait comme nous''_ ils ne savaient pas en quoi cela pouvait signifier. Eren était dans le même état d'esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Si elles étaient des humaines capable de se transformer en Titan, pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit ? Pourquoi l'avoir convoqué ? Enfin, il se doutait de la raison.

\- J'y vais. Informa le semi-Titan à ses amis d'enfance.

\- On vient avec toi. Déclara Armin.

\- Vous n'avez pas été convoqué. Objecta Eren.

\- Et alors ? On reste avec toi. Répliqua Mikasa.

\- Ne vous plaignez pas s'ils vous remballent. Soupira le brun, il était trop impatient d'avoir des réponses pour se disputer avec Armin et Mikasa.

Ils prirent la route des appartements d'Erwin avec appréhension.

\- De quoi veut-il te parler à ton avis ? Demanda le blond à Eren.

\- Sûrement de ma capacité à me transformer et du fait que le Caporal-chef me tuera si jamais je perds le contrôle.

\- Qu'il essaye tient. Grogna légèrement Mikasa en serrant les poings.

\- Il aura raison. Intervint Eren, faisant stopper subitement ses amis d'enfance, il se retourna pour les regarder. Imaginez que je vous blesse inconsciemment ou pire ? Jamais, je ne pourrais me regarder en face.

\- Cela n'arrivera jamais, j'en suis convaincu. Lui dit Armin en s'avançant. Tu nous as protégés avec ce canon, j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en personne d'autres.

\- Je te protégerais quoi qu'il en coute. Ajouta Mikasa en se postant aux côtés d'Armin.

\- On verra bien. Soupira le semi-Titan en reprenant sa marche.

Les amis d'enfance arrivèrent devant le bureau d'Erwin. Eren frappa timidement à la porte et un '' _entrée''_ autoritaire ce fit entendre à travers la grande porte. Ils se regardèrent et entrèrent. Erwin était dos à la porte et regardait les Soldats se préparaient en bas. Livaï était assis nonchalamment sur le fauteuil derrière le bureau sa jambe droite sur la gauche, tournée face à la porte. Sa tête posait sur sa main avec ennui. Hanji était assise sur le canapé, sa tête posée sur sa main, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir. Abigaël était assise en tailleur sur la table, un coude posée sur sa jambe gauche et sa main gauche jouant avec une chaîne autour de son cou, les yeux dans le vague. Bra était posté debout à ses côtés et appuyé sur la table, bras croisée et fusillait Livaï de ses yeux noirs, qu'il lui rendit en le sentant.

\- Armin Arlert et Mikasa Ackerman, je ne me souviens pas de vous voir convoqué. Parla Erwin brisant le silence gênant pour les jeunes recrues. Il s'était retourné et regardait le blond et la brune.

\- On sait, mais on estime avoir le droit d'avoir quelques explications. Ne se démonta pas la Soldate qui valait cent Soldats.

\- Depuis quand les hauts gradés ont-ils des comptes à rendre aux subordonnées ? Demanda Livaï.

\- Depuis que l'on doit être aux côtés de personne qui peuvent éliminer des Titans aussi facilement et qui sont arrivés d'une façon _Surprenante._ Répliqua l'Asiatique d'un ton étrangement calme en reprenant le terme du Major, face au Caporal.

Bra eut un sourire narquois en regardant Livaï qui plissa les yeux mécontent. Elle aimait bien cette fille et son répondant. Elle sentait que ce qui énervait le Soldat c'était que la jeune femme avait parlé sans émotion, ce qui comme Livaï énervait Bra, qui trouvait ces personnes énervantes. Abigaël était amusée, elle aimait assister aux disputes surtout quand c'était deux personnes qui défendaient avec rage leurs idées et opinions.

\- Vous devrez faire attention. Prévint le supérieur n'aimant pas son ton. Comment pourrais-tu protéger le Gamin si tu ne fais plus partie du bataillon d'exploration ? Mikasa resta calme même si elle bouillait intérieurement.

\- Vous ne prendrez pas le risque de me congédier étant donné que je suis la meilleure de mon escouade. Répliqua-t-elle d''une voix sereine et sûre d'elle avec une légère pointe de provocation.

\- Très bien restez si vous voulez. Intervint Erwin, n'ayant pas le temps d'insister à une dispute. Pour faire simple, elles viennent d'une autre époque mais aussi d'un autre monde. Elles ne sont pas vraiment humaine, leurs pères sont des Sayenjins, c'est trop long à expliquer mais voici ce que vous devez savoir pour comprendre. Raconta rapidement le plus âgé. Les jeunes recrues regardèrent les deux jeunes femmes avec ébahissement. Abigaël fit un sourire gêné, tandis que Bra ne fit aucun geste.

\- Sinon, pourquoi m'avoir convoqué ? Demanda Eren en revenant au sujet initial.

\- On devait te dire la raison pour laquelle Livaï t'as frappé, c'était pour qu'ils acceptent que tu nous rejoins. Ils devaient voir qu'il pourrait gérer si tu perdais le contrôle.

\- C'était nécessaire de le frapper aussi fort ? Demanda prudemment Armin.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement le Caporal-chef. Je devais être le plus convaincant possible et la douleur qu'il a montrée nous a permis de jouer les bonnes cartes au bon moment.

\- Tu as tout mon respect. Lui dit Erwin en tendant la main à la jeune recrue qui fut surpris. Le haut gradé avec un sourire sincère sur le visage. Eren lui rendit sa poignée de main. Je compte sur toi pour la suite. Dit-il les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Vous le pouvez, je ne vous décevrais pas. Déclara-t-il.

Ils séparèrent leurs mains. Livaï se leva et s'approcha du brun. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et fut mal à l'aise du regard du Caporal.

\- Dis-moi… Commença-t-il d'une voix calme. Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, je comprends que c'était effectivement nécessaire, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de servir comme rat de laboratoire. Grimaça-t-il en imaginant plein d'Hanji autour de lui.

\- Ouais, mais il y a quand même des limites. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu lui as cassé une dent. Intervint Hanji.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Eren avec surprise.

\- Quoi ? Tu… Ouvre la bouche. Ordonna-t-elle en se levant d'un bon et se plaça devant lui.

Eren se recula d'un pas sous la surprise. Il fit ce qu'elle lui ''demanda'' et elle s'approcha. Livaï et Erwin se penchèrent légèrement en avant. Abigaël se pencha sur le côté et Bra fit un pas en avant toujours les bras croisée.

\- La dent a repoussé. S'exclama Hanji, émerveillé et surprise. Même en forme humaine, tu gardes les caractéristiques des Titans, c'est formidable.

\- En parlant de ça… Intervint Abigaël pour la première fois depuis que les recrues étaient rentrées. On devrait peut-être y aller. Continua-t-elle en sautant sur ses jambes. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble le monde derrière ses murs. Sourit-elle.

\- Allons-y, ils ont assez attendus. Déclara Erwin

Il quitta la pièce, suivit de près par Hanji et Livaï. Bra et Abigaël sortirent ensuite suivit d'Eren, Armin et Mikasa.

\- Dîtes-moi… Commença prudemment le génie en stratégie qu'était Armin.

\- Oui ? Demanda Abigaël en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- C'est quoi au juste un Sayenjin ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Les Sayenjins étaient un peuple de Guerrier de l'espace. Révéla Abigaël après un certain temps d'hésitation. Les présents l'écoutaient attentivement. Ils écumaient l'espace pour trouver des planètes, ils les détruisaient ou tuaient ses habitants pour la revendre aux plus offrants. C'était des êtres barbares, sans aucune pitié, ni cœur avec les peuples qu'ils devaient tuer… Murmura-t-elle avec haine envers ce peuple. Ils étaient très fier mais avait cependant un code de l'honneur. Ils étaient très soudés entre eux, enfin tout dépendait dans quelle classe, ils se trouvaient. Continua-t-elle en reprenant une voix haute. Mon père, celui de Bra et le frère de son père, Tarble, sont les seuls encore en vie aujourd'hui. Ma mère et celle de Bra sont des Terriennes, nos frères aussi. Les autres sont morts lors de l'explosion de leur planète.

\- Des autres personnes savent faire ce que vous faîtes sans être Sayenjin ou à moitié ? Demanda Eren, empli de curiosité, tout en tournant dans le dernier couloir.

\- Des amis à nous le peuvent aussi mais à force d'année d'entraînements, nous cela nous ai venu presqu'instinctivement grâce à nos gênes.

\- Nous aussi on pourrait le faire alors. Réfléchit Armin.

\- Je ne pense pas. Objecta Bra. Les énergies que l'on ressent venant de vous sont assez _faibles_. Intervint Bra, avec moquerie et provocation.

Ils sentirent que malgré la pique, elle n'était pas adressée à eux mais surtout au Caporal Livaï. Ce dernier le comprit et renifla avec dédain. Ils avaient bien remarqué la tension entre les deux jeunes gens dans le bureau du plus âgé, ce qui consola Mikasa dans l'idée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas l'apprécier. A la surprise de tous, Erwin s'arrêta soudainement et les regarda pour les regarder avec sérieux.

\- On n'est pas si faible que ça.

\- Je n'ai pas vo… Commença la fille de Végéta.

\- Je sais. La coupa-t-il. Mais je veux que vous n'interveniez pas si l'on croise des Titans.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux vous montrer que l'on arrive à se débrouiller sans avoir des pouvoirs comme les vôtres.

\- Donc, vous voulez que l'on reste à l'écart ? Même si vous êtes en train de vous faire bouffer ? Demanda Abigaël en arquant un sourcil.

\- N'intervenaient que dans ce cas extrême.

\- Comme vous voulez. Accepta Bra dans un haussement d'épaule.

Ils reprirent leurs marches et arrivèrent près des écuries où les Soldats étaient à cheval prêt à partir. D'autres Soldats arrivèrent avec 8 chevaux. Bra regardant les bêtes puis ceux qui les accompagnait, puis de nouveaux les animaux.

\- C'est hors de question que je monte sur ses chevaux. Grimaça la princesse.

\- Pourquoi ? _Vous_ avez donc peur de vous rétamer. Ironisa Livaï, en appuyant exagérément sur le vouvoiement.

\- Vous, je vais…Grogna la jeune femme.

\- On vous suit en volant, on pourra vous prévenir de l'arrivée de Titans et comme convenu, on n'interviendra quand extrême nécessité. Déclara la fille de Goku.

Abigaël ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle attrapa la manche de Bra et elle s'envola, sous le regard éberlué des passants.

\- Tu vas arrêter d'être grochon, toi. Sourit Abigaël en regardant sa meilleure amie.

\- Je n'y peux rien, je n'arrive pas supporter son air supérieur. Je ne sais pas comment ils arrivent à le supporter. Grinça la plus jeune.

\- Demande à Tata comment elle fait pour te supporter, toi et ton père et tu auras ta réponse. Rigola la plus âgé.

\- Je ne te permets pas. S'écria Bra, vexé.

La fille de Végéta tenta de la frapper mais elle esquiva son poing toujours hilare. Bra accéléra mais Abigaël en fit de même.

\- Tu m'énerves. Sourit Bra.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Rigola de nouveau Abigaël.

Les demi-Sayenjins arrivèrent en haut du mur Rose et posèrent les pieds sur le sol.

\- Comment va se passer cette expédition à ton avis ? Demanda la fille de Végéta.

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'espère quand même qu'il y aura des Titans à la hauteur.

\- Bonjour. S'éleva une voix derrière elles, les demi-Sayenjins se retournèrent. Vous devez être les jeunes femmes venus de nulle part. Sourit une brune qui devait avoir la trentaine

\- C'est nous. Cela se sait vite ici. Remarqua la fille de Goku.

\- Tous les Titans sont écartés. Préparez-vous pour l'ouverture des portes. Informa la voix d'un Soldat.

\- Je dois y retourner, ravie de vous avoir rencontrée. Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Abigaël et Bra sourirent et le bruit des portes grincèrent signe qu'elles s'ouvrirent. Elles reportèrent leurs attentions sur la ville déserte devant leurs yeux, enfin presque déserte, de leur hauteur elles pouvaient remarquer quelques Titans aux alentours des maisons qui marchait tranquillement.

\- Allons-y ! Ordonna Erwin en mettant son cheval au galop, suivit du reste du bataillon.

Abigaël et Bra les regardèrent s'engouffrait dans la ville, elles étaient excité mais un certain pressentiment les traversa, qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à définir. Elles se regardèrent et d'un commun accord silencieux, elles s'envolèrent et rejoignirent rapidement la première ligne où se trouvait Erwin. Les Soldats levèrent la tête lorsqu'ils les virent.

\- Un Titans de 10 mètres à droite. Paniqua l'un des Soldats.

\- Laissons l'équipe d'assistance sans charger.

Abigaël et Bra se retournèrent et virent deux soldats. Elles furent impressionnées à la vitesse qu'ils se déplaçaient dans les airs avec leurs équipements aux hanches. Abigaël ne put s'empêcher de penser innocemment à Spider-Man en les voyants passer de bâtiments en bâtiments. Elle voyait qu'ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils faisaient, leur détermination à exterminer ses montres contre-nature. Leurs gestes étaient précis mais pas assez et avec un peu d'intelligence, le Titan aurait pu s'en débarrasser. L'un des Soldats rata son coup et ne coupa pas assez la nuque du Géant. Abigaël s'arrêta et Bra fit la même chose observant attentivement comment ils se débrouillaient. Ils faisaient tourner le Titan pour, elles le devinaient facilement, qu'ils ne s'attaquent pas au bataillon. Le Titan tentait encore et encore de les attraper, mais les Soldats évitaient les grandes mains à chaque tentative. Leurs déplacements étaient fluides et bien calculé. Les demi-Sayenjins se concentrèrent sur le Titan et ne ressentit rien. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Elles n'étaient pas encore habitués à ce monde, peut-être que leurs sens étaient un peu embrouillés par les nouvelles auras.

\- Ça se voit qu'ils sont beaucoup entraînés. Lui dit Bra en croisant les bras.

\- Pour des humains, c'est impressionnant. Ce Titan n'est pas intelligent comparé aux autres que l'on a affronté.

\- J'ai remarqué aussi. Il n'anticipe aucun coup et attaque à l'aveuglette.

\- Il faut y aller. Lui dit Abigaël en voyant par-dessus son épaule, le bataillon qui avait quitté l'enceinte des murs.

\- Je te suis. Dit-elle en voyant le Titan qui était maintenant éliminé.

Abigaël et Bra se retournèrent pour rejoindre le bataillon. Bra fut en première ligne et Abigaël se plaça au-dessus d'Eren qui était aux côtés d'un homme âgé, des cheveux coupés aux carré et grisâtre au sommet de sa tête.

\- Auruo, vous croyiez que mes camarades pourront venir à bout de Titan ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Une expédition comme celle-là sert à éviter la confrontation avec les… Il fut coupé par son cheval qui trébucha contre un caillou et il se mordit la langue avec violence le faisant saigner.

Abigaël pouffa et se posta au côté gauche d'Eren.

\- Je vais te donner un conseil, même plutôt 2. Intervint la demi-Sayenjin le faisant sursauter, ne l'ayant pas remarqué.

\- Lesquels ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Aie confiance en tes partenaires et à leurs capacités. Quand on travaille en groupe, il faut se faire confiance. Ensemble, vous serez plus fort. Ne doute pas, si vous êtes là c'est forcément parce que vous en êtes capable. Lui dit la jeune femme d'un ton expert.

\- Et le deuxième ?

\- Cela te concerne personnellement et ce que tu es capable de faire. Commença-t-elle, il fronça les sourcils. Fais confiance en ton instinct, écoute ce que dis ton cœur et pas ce que les autres veulent. Le conseilla-t-elle sérieusement.

\- J'ai des ordres à tenir. Soupira-t-il.

\- Certains ordres ne sont pas toujours les bons à suivre. Répliqua-t-elle avec expertise. Si j'avais dû suivre les ordres de ma mère, je ne me serais jamais entraîné et je ne serais pas en mesure de vous aider. Avoua la fille de Goku.

Eren méditait ses paroles. Ils n'aimaient pas recevoir des ordres et il mentirait s'il disait le contraire. Mais il ne pouvait pas se transformer, du moins, il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à en arriver là. Mais si effectivement, il devait choisir entre les ordres et sauver ses compagnons le choix était très vite fait. Abigaël avait l'air de savoir de quoi elle parlait, elle avait du vécu et cela se voyait. Il voulait tellement en savoir plus sur ce monde et ses habitants, cela l'intriguait énormément, il était fascinée par les caractères d'Abigaël et de Bra. Il sentait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance et qu'il serait idiot de ne pas prendre en considération des conseils de quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'avoir vécu beaucoup de chose.

\- Abigaël. Appela Bra qui était toujours à l'avant.

\- Je dois y aller et Eren. L'apostropha-t-elle en le voyant dans ses méditations.

\- Oui ? Dit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Ne te tracasse pas pour ce que tu veux faire. Fais ce qui te semble juste et nécessaire. Je t'ai dit de faire confiance à tes amis, mais surtout… Fais-toi d'abord confiance. Crois en toi et tu pourras faire beaucoup de chose. Ta détermination et tes valeurs font qui tu es, ne laisse personne t'enlever ça. Déclara-t-elle avant de rejoindre sa meilleure amie, sous le regard pensif du plus jeune. Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en rejoignant sa meilleure amie.

\- Le plan du Bataillon c'est de s'éloigner et faire comme un match de foot, aile, centre machin pour pouvoir prévenir pour les Titans. Expliqua la plus jeune.

\- Le mieux c'est qu'on soit nous aussi avec un groupe. Je reste avec le Major, toi tu restes avec Armin. Si on a le moindre problème, on élève notre aura et on débarque.

\- Très bien. Accepta la fille de Végéta. Sois prudente. Dit-elle en s'éloignant rejoindre Armin.

\- Toi aussi. Prévint la fille de Goku.

* * *

 **Voici la fin de ce chapitre ^^**

 **Vos a-t-il plus ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera l'apparition de quelques déviants et du Titan Féminin qui donneront du fil à retordre à nos deux demi-Sayenjins.**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les caractères ? J'ai un peu peur pour Livaï car il est assez difficile à écrire et j'espère que je respecte au mieux leurs caractères.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, que ce soit positif ou non. J'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^**

 **A bientôt pour la suite de mon histoire et l'action sera beaucoup plus présente dans les prochains chapitres ;-)**

 **Xoxo :***


	4. Titan Féminin

Abigaël suivait le bataillon à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux. Elle fut impressionnée par leur façon d'éliminer les Titans qu'ils croisaient. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'intervenir à aucun moment. Le meilleur était sans aucun doute Erwin, ses gestes était sûrs et d'une très grande précision. Il méritait son titre de Major. Elle s'ennuyait presque. Sa curiosité fut piquée lorsqu'il tira une grenade fumigène de couleur verte. Elle descendit rejoindre le blond et se posta à ses côtés, il la regarda tout en continuant de galoper sans ralentir son allure.

\- Cela signifie quoi ses grenades ? Demanda la demi-Sayenjin une demi-Sayenjin un peu plus loin.

\- Le rouge signifie que l'on a repéré un Titan. Celle que tu le vois là-bas. Commença-t-il en désignant la fumée verte qui disparaissait petit à petit. C'est pour signaler l'information normalement au milieu. La verte signifie que l'endroit est sûr et que tout se passe bien, ceux qui voit la fumée doivent en tirer une pour prévenir les autres. Et la fumée noir c'est quand qu'il y a un Déviant et qu'il faut éliminer immédiatement et sans tarder.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est quoi la différence entre un Titan normal et un Déviant ?

\- Les Déviants sont imprévisibles. Ils doivent être tout de suite éliminés parce qu'ils ignorent nos lignes frontales et se dirigent immédiatement vers nous. Expliqua Erwin. Mais on se doute que les Déviants sont peut-être au final, des humains capables de se transformer à leurs tours.

\- D'accord. Rouge, un Titan. Verte, tout est sûr. Noir, un Déviant. Récapitula Abigaël, Erwin acquiesça.

\- Oui, il y a aussi le jaune qui signifie la retraite. Ajouta le Major.

\- Dis, Abigaël. Intervient Hanji qui était derrière elle.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas capturer un Titan pour moi ? Demanda la brune avec des étoiles pleines les yeux.

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas en épouser un ? Rigola la fille de Goku.

Abigaël ne savait pas quoi penser d'Hanji. Elle était très intelligente mais aussi complètement folle, elle voyait très bien la fascination que la scientifique avait pour ses Humanoïdes et cela l'effrayait légèrement. C'est vrai qu'elle-même était curieuse de ses géants mais elle voulait avant tout les éliminer avant de penser à les capturer. Elle s'étonnait presque qu'elle ne se soit pas faîtes manger, ce qui risque d'arriver si elle reste toujours aussi imprudente vis-à-vis des Titans.

\- C'est pour tous comprendre d'eux et surtout leurs fonctionnements, je suis presque sûr qu'on ne sait pas tous. Répondit Hanji avec un sourire excité.

La demi-Sayenjin s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle ressentit un mauvais pressentiment, elle s'éleva et fit le tour de l'horizon des yeux avec un visage grave. Quelque chose se passait. Le Major et ses coéquipiers la regardèrent et se demandaient ce qu'elle avait, ils pouvaient sentir la tension émanait de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et se concentra pour repérer l'énergie de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci l'utilisait mais pas assez pour qu'elle s'en inquiète trop pour l'instant, elle continua de suivre le Major mais gardait sa concentration sur Bra.

* * *

 **Du côté de Bra :**

Bra ne fut pas aussi chanceuse qu'Abigaël est tomba sur plusieurs Titans plus ou moins féroce. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait les aider qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité mais comme son père, elle n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres et en tua quelques-uns, bien qu'ils se débrouillaient, ils perdirent quelques soldats et d'autres furent sauvés par la demi-Sayenjin. Celle-ci suivit les chevaux qui galopaient, et son regard fut attiré par un fumigène de couleur verte, elle se concentra et elle détermina rapidement la position d'Abigaël. Elle vit cependant que cela inquiétait ceux qu'elle accompagnait. Bra descendit près d'Armin.

\- Pourquoi vous faîtes ses têtes-là ? Demanda Bra. Armin lui expliqua la même chose qu'Erwin à Abigaël. D'accord, mais si c'est vert alors tout va bien ? Pourquoi avoir l'air si inquiet ? Ne comprit pas la fille de Végéta.

\- Parce qu'excepté les Déviants aucun Titans ne devrait se trouver au centre. Murmura le blond. Les Titans attaquent principalement les lignes frontales, ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils ont sûrement compris notre manœuvre. Dit-il entre ses dents.

\- _Les Titans sont capables de réfléchir en fin de compte. C'est des enfants qui peuvent apprendre. Pensa amèrement Bra._

\- Arlert, il ne faut pas s'inquiétait. Après tout, elle est là pour nous aider pas vrai ? Intervint Sit en regardant la jeune femme, qui posa ses yeux noirs sur lui.

\- Tout à fait. Dit-elle simplement.

Bra se retourna d'un coup et plissa les yeux. Quelque chose s'approchait et avec vitesse. Son attention fut attiré par un fumigène noir, elle se concentra et sentit quelques énergies mais qui faiblissaient a vu d'œil et d'autres qui s'éteignaient aussi rapidement.

\- Armin. Appela-t-elle fortement ce qui le fit se retourner, ainsi que les deux autres Soldats. Préparez-vous à attaquer, un Titan approche, je reviens. Prévint-elle avant de s'éloigner.

\- Bra, attend. Appela le génie de la stratégie mais elle était déjà hors de vue.

La fille de Végéta se dirigea vers la fumée noir qui disparaissait petit à petit, elle s'arrêta et fut horrifiée du spectacle devant elle, mais elle n'y fit pas attention lorsqu'un halètement lui parvint.

\- Espèce… D'en… Flure.

Bra tourna la tête et vit un des Soldats qui allaient se faire dévorer par un Titan qui devait mesurer dans les 6 mètres. Elle se transporta et donna un violent coup de pied au visage de l'Humanoïde et sa tête fit une rotation de 180° avant de s'écrouler au sol en lâchant sa prise qui fut rattrapée par Bra. Le soldat avait son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. La fille de Végéta concentra une boule d'énergie et l'envoya sur le Titan qui explosa. Elle descendit doucement au sol et allongea le soldat en faisant attention à ses blessures.

\- Mer… Merci… Murmura le soldat avec mal.

\- Je vais vous emmener voir des médecins. Ça va aller. Tenta de le rassurer la jeune femme.

\- Non… Gémit-il. Éliminez… Les… Libérez… L'humanité… Je vous… En pris… Gémit-il avec mal.

\- On le fera. Lui dit Bra avec sincérité.

Le soldat sourit et ferma les yeux en rendant son dernier souffle. Bra serra les poings en se relevant sans quitter le visage du Soldat. Son sourire était de l'espoir. L'espoir que sa mort ne serait pas vaine. L'espoir qu'elle et Abigaël pouvaient détruire les Titans et c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Elle se le promit en regardant le massacre autour d'elle. L'odeur du sang imprégnait l'air, ce qui lui donnait la nausée. Dans cette bataille, elle comptait plus de perte humaine que les carcasses fumaient des Titans. Certains leur manquaient un membre, voire plusieurs. Le sang s'était répandu sur le sol autour des cadavres, ce qui faisait que l'atmosphère était lourde et glauque mais surtout oppressante, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle sentit son sang et son énergie bouillir en elle. Si certain Titans étaient effectivement des Hommes, alors comment pouvait-on en arriver là ? Comment pouvait-on éprouver aucun regret à éliminer sa propre race ? Et surtout la dévorer ? A cet instant, elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas écouter les excuses qu'ils trouveraient à ce massacre. Elle voulait simplement les faire payer de la pire manière qui soit. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un souffle lui fit doucement voler ses cheveux. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un des chevaux d'une belle robe marron, elle lui caressa doucement le museau et l'animal appuya sa tête contre sa main, elle sourit.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester là. Soupira-t-elle tandis qu'il frotta sa tête contre elle.

Bra s'envola et se dirigea dans la direction d'Armin. Elle savait que si Abigaël avait assisté à ce spectacle, elle serait devenue folle de rage. Elle-même se faisait violence pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid qui commençait à être dur en revoyait tous les soldats morts. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla plusieurs fois pour calmer son sang qui bouillait. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit les deux cadavres de Ness et Sit, si elle se souvenait bien, ceux qui étaient avec Armin. Elle s'arrêta et cherchait ce dernier mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle se concentra et tenta de percevoir l'énergie du blond, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait le reconnaître. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour percevoir son énergie s'affolait. Elle reprit son vol avec vitesse. Après avoir quelques minutes, elle vit un corps au sol et reconnu bien vite Armin. Elle accéléra lorsqu'elle vit le Titan Féminin s'agenouillait à ses côtés, elle s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle souleva la capuche du blond. Le Titan resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes à observer le jeune homme. Bra resta sur ses gardes. Qu'est-ce qu'il ou elle fabriquait ? Le Titan se releva et partie en courant, ce qui étonna autant Armin que Bra. Celle-ci se retint de la suivre et s'approcha d'Armin et se posta près de lui.

\- Pourquoi elle ne t'a rien fait ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras en le regardant suspicieusement.

\- Je… Je n'en sais rien… Répondit-il sous le choc en regardant le Titan s'éloignait. On dirait… Qu'elle voulait voir qui j'étais…

\- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle en le relevant brusquement et le regardant avec méfiance.

\- Armin. Bra. S'éleva soudain une voix derrière eux, ainsi que des bruits de sabots.

\- Reiner. Tu es vivant. Soupira soulagé le blond en regardant le second blond.

\- Oui. J'ai ton cheval, vaut mieux ne pas rester là. Prévint-il en lui tendant le licol.

Bra le lâcha et il vacilla légèrement sur ses pieds, toujours pas remis de sa proximité avec le Titan Féminin. Elle n'avait pas perdu son regard de méfiance. Que le Titan le laisse en vie ce n'était pas normal. Cherchait-elle quelqu'un ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Elle en avait marre de ses questions sans réponse. Elle se demandait si Abigaël allait bien.

\- Merci Reiner. La sortit la voix d'Armin de ses pensées, tandis qu'il monta tant bien que mal sur sa monture.

Les deux soldats partirent au Galop et Bra les suivirent en volant, elle resta à leur hauteur aux côtés droit du meilleur ami d'Eren. Ils virent au loin le Titan qui continuait de courir. Bra remarqua que sa vitesse avait diminué, est-ce qu'elle fatiguait ? Elle allait l'éliminer et n'attendrait plus que quelqu'un meurt sans réagir.

\- C'est elle le Titan ? Demanda Reiner.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas un Déviant, elle est comme Eren. Révéla le plus jeune. Elle a tué Ness et Sit pour tuer, pas pour les dévorer, ses gestes sont beaucoup plus précis et elle est intelligente. Il regarda Bra, qui se tourna vers lui. Je pense qu'elle ne m'a pas tué parce que sa priorité est Eren.

\- Pourquoi lui ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un fumigène jaune fut tiré de derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir Jean qui se rapprocha d'eux, il se plaça entre Armin et Bra.

\- L'aile droite a été complètement détruite par l'arrivée importante de Titan. Il n'y a aucun survivant. C'est vraiment une crise. Résuma rapidement Jean.

\- Ils vont exactement dans la même direction qu'elle. Chuchota Bra pensive. C'est sûrement elle qui les guide.

\- Pourquoi elle est ici ? demanda-t-il en regardant la demi-Sayenjin comme si elle avait la réponse.

\- J'en sais rien moi. Ce n'est pas moi le génie. Grommela-t-elle en repensant soudain aux soldats baignant dans leur sang.

\- C'est un Humain qui se transforme en Titan, comme Eren. Elle tue pour tuer pas pour dévorer. Je pense qu'elle recherche quelqu'un et je pense aussi que c'est Eren. Supposa le blond.

\- L'escouade de Livaï et supposait être du côté droit à l'arrière. Les informa Reiner.

\- Moi, sur ma carte elle doit être à l'arrière sur le côté gauche.

\- Moi sur la mienne, elle est supposée être à l'avant sur le côté droit.

\- Bravo pour l'organisation. Ironisa la meilleure amie d'Abigaël. Il est où alors M. Grincheux ?

\- Dans la logique, il doit être à l'endroit le plus sûr de la formation. Lui répondit Armin en la regardant. A l'arrière et au centre.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais il ne reste plus rien de votre formation. Si on n'avait fait ça à notre manière, on aurait sûrement déjà éliminé tous ses Titans. Soupira la demi-Sayenjin en regardant celle qui courrait toujours.

\- On ne peut pas prévenir les autres par simple fumigène, il faut stopper ce Titan avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les autres, sinon là, cela sera sûr que la formation sera anéantie. Intervint Jean se faisant violence pour ne pas répliquer à la jeune femme de mauvaise foi.

\- Bra, tu pourrais prévenir Abigaël. Tu es la plus rapide d'entre nous. Se rappela le blond en la regardant.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser affronter ce Titan ? Je suis la mieux placé pour l'éliminer. Répliqua-t-elle en faisant apparaître une boule d'énergie dans sa main droite.

\- On va juste gagner du temps car si effectivement elle recherche Eren, cela veut dire qu'ils auront de grande chance de tomber sur d'autres Titans comme elle. C'est aussi peut-être elle qui contrôle le Titan Colossal et le Cuirassé, si c'est la cas et qu'elle se voit en danger, elle pourrait les appeler et on aura de gros problème. Il faut prévenir le reste de la formation pour qu'on puisse agir en conséquence. Raisonna intelligemment le blond.

\- Très bien. Soupira-t-elle après un moment de réflexion. Mais pas de folie et restez à l'écart d'elle, je fais le plus rapidement possible. Dit-elle en s'envolant rapidement entourée d'une aura blanche.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci volait toujours à quelques mètres des Soldats, tournait le corps face au ciel et les bras derrière la tête, regardant le ciel bleu et sans nuage. Elle avait bien senti la montait d'énergie de Bra mais aucune autre. Elle se doutait que quelque chose s'était produit mais elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait laisser le Major et les autres. Si Bra avait eu besoin d'aide, l'augmentation de son aura aurait été plus importante, et là, elle aurait pu s'en inquiéter. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle se demandait ce que faisaient son père et les autres. Si elles n'étaient pas encore chez elles, c'était que la déduction qu'elle avait faîtes était bonne. Les boules de cristal étaient encore inutilisable, elle doutait seulement du temps qu'elles devraient attendre. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retourna, elle regardait les Soldats qui étaient avec eux et scruta leurs visages. Elle pouvait voir la détermination dans leurs yeux mais elle put déceler une certaine crainte. Elle ferait tout pour les délivrer des Titans mais elle sentait que cela n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'elle le pensait. Abigaël accéléra et se trouva un peu plus loin que le bataillon. Abigaël s'arrêta et vit un Titan à sa droite ; elle sourit et se fit craquer les poings.

\- Ah bah enfin, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

Le Titan se rapprocha avec vitesse. Donc s'il était aussi rapide, cela voulait dire que c'était un Déviant. Un Titan imprévisible et peut-être un Humain capable de se transformer comme Eren. Abigaël se précipita sur lui. Il tendit sa main pour l'attraper mais elle se jeta sur le côté et lui donna un violent de pied dans la joue, il recula de deux pas mais resta sur ses jambes.

\- Ah, enfin un qui est résistant. Sourit-elle avec excitation.

Le Titan d'environ 10 mètres se précipita sur elle, bouche ouverte. Une aura blanche entoura Abigaël et elle se posa au sol, il se baissa et voulut l'attraper mais elle passa entre ses doigts et remonta le long de son bras. Arrivée près de son visage, elle lui donna un violent coup de poing qui lui fit sauter une dent. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans l'autre joue et enchaîna les coups, ne le laissant pas le temps de riposter ou de cicatriser. Erwin et les autres se stoppèrent devant le spectacle impressionnant devant leurs yeux. Sa vitesse était impressionnante et ses coups pleuvaient sur l'Humanoïde qui ne pouvait se défendre. Leurs pensées ne purent s'empêcher de penser à la vitesse que leurs Caporal-Chef avaient pour tuer les Titans. Leurs gestes étaient précis et savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Abigaël s'écarta du Titan et envoya ses deux pieds joints dans le ventre du Titan, qui cracha de la bave et s'écroula au sol. Abigaël se recula et des éclairs apparurent autour de l'humanoïdes qui se régénéra. A la surprise d'Abigaël, le Titan se releva rapidement et elle remarqua que ses yeux avaient changés de lueur. Elle ne put pousser plus loin ses réflexions qu'il se précipita de nouveau sur elle. Abigaël esquiva avec aisance son attaque mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver son autre main qui la frappa violemment. Elle frappa violemment le sol et glissa sur ce dernier en laissant une profondeur, ce qui ébahis les soldats. Abigaël se redressa en toussant et secoua légèrement la tête. Elle releva la tête pour voir le Titan se dirigeait vers elle en ignorant les Soldats.

\- _Il évaluait ma technique de combat. Pensa-t-elle avec surprise._

Elle se releva et plissa les yeux. Elle se précipita sur le Titan en effleurant le sol. Il leva son pied prêt à l'écraser mais elle remonta le long de sa jambe, il leva la main mais elle l'esquiva et le frappa à la joue, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Elle prépara une boule d'énergie et le balança dans sa direction mais il l'esquiva. Elle se transporta derrière sa nuque et en finit avec lui. Il s'écroula et son corps commença à fondre. Abigaël ne lâchait pas le corps des yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. S'ils arrivaient à comprendre leurs gestes ou même les anticiper aussi rapidement, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose. Il était plus résistant que les derniers, qu'elle avait affrontée, est-ce que cela soit possible que…

\- Bi'. Appela la voix de sa meilleure amie derrière elle.

Les Soldats et Abigaël se retournèrent. Ces premiers furent surpris de voir la seconde demi-Sayenjin qui était entouré d'une aura blanche. Abigaël se rapprocha et se posa devant le cheval du Major et elle fut rejoint par sa meilleure amie.

\- Bra, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda instantanément Abigaël en voyant son visage grave et ses poings serrés.

\- L'aile droite a été complètement détruite. Leur avoua la plus jeune. Abigaël serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Bra regarda sa meilleure amie puis le Major.

\- Où est Armin ? Demanda la fille de Goku.

\- Je l'ai laissé avec un certain Jean et un Reiner. Lui répondit Bra. Le Titan qui a attaqué les escouades est un humain capable de se transformer et d'après Armin, elle commanderait les autres Titans ainsi que le Colossal machin chose et le Cuirassé et elle serait sûrement à la recherche d'Eren. Informa la plus jeune avec gravité.

\- Pourquoi il voudrait Eren ? Se demanda Abigaël en croisant les bras.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Mais Abigaël. Interpella-t-elle. Celle-ci leva les yeux sur elle. Ce Titan est beaucoup plus différent que les autres. Déclara-t-elle en prenant un visage beaucoup plus grave, digne de leurs pères devant un combat difficile.

La fille de Goku regarda le corps fondu du Titan qu'elle avait éliminé. Bra avait raison. Les Titans devenaient différents, elle l'avait bien compris. Bra suivit son regard. Elles se regardèrent.

\- Il faut les éliminer le plus vite possible, mais vu le nombre qu'ils sont, il nous faudra beaucoup de temps. Soupira Bra en croisant les bras.

\- Sauf s'ils sont tous au même endroit. Sourit Abigaël. Bra lui rendit. Pour l'instant, il faut s'occuper du Titan qui a éliminé l'aile droite. Dit-elle à Erwin en reprenant un visage sérieux.

\- J'ai une aider pour ça. Déclara-t-il les surprenant et faisant lever leurs sourcils. Mais cela ne vas pas vous plaire. Dit-il avec un visage impassible.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Eren :**

Eren voulut se mordre pour éliminer le Titan Féminin mais l'escouade de son Caporal-Chef Livaï le dissuada en le convaincant qu'il devait leur faire confiance. Eren s'en voulait de laisser ses camarades se faire tuer les uns et les autres. Il ne comprenait pas non plus, comment l'homme qu'il admirait pouvait ne rien faire. Il était sûr qu'ils pouvaient l'éliminer à eux deux, alors pourquoi ne faisaient-t-ils rien ? Qu'est-ce que Livaï et Erwin avaient dans la tête pour envoyer leurs hommes se faire décimer ? Il espérait qu'Abigaël ou Bra débarqueraient et l'élimineraient car personne ne leur dirait rien à elles. Il se demandait aussi si Mikasa et Armin allaient bien, s'ils étaient blessés ou pire. Le semi-Titan regarda derrière lui et serra les dents en voyant des Soldats continuaient à attaquer mais sans succès. Le Titan accéléra la cadence et les rattrapait presque.

\- Elle accélère. S'écria Auruo.

\- Il faut continuer d'avancer. S'écria à son tour Petra.

\- Mais combien de temps pourrons-nous tenir ? Demanda Eren. Elle prend de la vitesse et…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le Titan Féminin était à peine qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux, il vit la main s'approchait de lui prêt à l'attraper. Erd et Gunter dégénèrent leurs armes et Eren porta sa main à sa bouche, pour se transformer. Cependant, ils stoppèrent tout mouvement quand une tête qu'ils reconnurent apparut et son poing droit entra violemment en contact avec la paume du Titan Féminin. Abigaël recula sous la force du coup et le Titan Féminin glissa en faisant un trou dans le sol. Ils s'arrêtèrent et le Titan se recula.

\- Abigaël. Murmura Livaï avec une certaine surprise en s'arrêtant.

\- Je vais ai manqué Caporal-Chef ? Lui demanda Abigaël avec un sourire en le regardant, il ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux à son ton. Puis elle regarda Eren. On devra discuter dès que je me serais débarrassé d'elle. Lui déclara-t-elle avec sérieux, il hocha la tête. Dégagez d'ici maintenant. Ordonna-t-elle presque. Quant à toi… Commença-t-elle en regardant le Titan avec dureté, digne de Végéta. On m'a dit que tu étais très forte, alors pourquoi ne t'attaques-tu pas quelqu'un capable de s'opposer à toi ?

Abigaël libéra violemment son énergie en poussant un cri et la puissance qui sortit de son corps éblouis les présents. Une lumière dorée envahis les environs et ils se cachèrent les yeux sous l'intensité de son aura et pour se protéger de la poussière qui s'était soulevée. Dès qu'ils purent ouvrir les yeux, ils firent les yeux ronds en voyant la jeune femme, qu'ils ne reconnurent pas immédiatement. Abigaël avait les cheveux un peu plus long et avait une aura dorée qui l'entourait, ils pouvaient sentir toute la puissance qui émanait de la demi-Sayenjin. Ce qui les surpris encore plus était de voir que ses cheveux avaient changés de couleur et était légèrement dressés sur sa tête et flottait doucement dans son dos, ses vêtements bougeaient à cause de l'aura autour d'elle. Le Titan Féminin qui était toujours face à elle la regardait sans esquisser le moindre geste, semblant l'observer intensivement, bien qu'ils fussent persuadés que c'était un humain, il ne pouvait pas dire si elle craignait Abigaël. Celle-ci sentit que l'escouade de Livaï ne bougea pas et elle se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Dégagez et ne vous arrêtez sous aucun prétexte. Ordonna-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers l'humanoïde.

En voyant son regard dorée, ils furent un instant décontenancés par la lueur qui n'avait rien à voir par rapport à ses yeux noirs.

\- En route. Ordonna Livaï calmement en partant au Galop.

\- Quoi ? On ne va pas l'aider ? S'indigna Eren en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a besoin d'aide ? Demanda calmement son supérieur sans le regarder.

\- Elle pourrait en avoir besoin. Répondit Eren sans hésitation.

\- Je ne crois pas. Intervint Erd en regardant la demi-Sayenjin sans pouvoir sans s'en empêcher. Je peux sentir sa puissance d'ici. Souffla-t-il.

\- Je ne la connais pas mais je pense qu'elle peut s'en sortir très bien toute seule. Intervint à son tour Gunter.

\- Son regard nous la bien prouver. Leur dit Livaï.

Ils furent assez surpris de son commentaire, ils essayèrent de se souvenir de la différence de maintenant et d'avant. Excepté la couleur de ses yeux, ils avaient bien remarqués son changement. Ils avaient entendu Erwin et Livaï en parlaient, dire qu'Abigaël était joviale et de ne pas être de nature de faire de la violence gratuite. Ses yeux noirs faisaient ressortir sa sympathie, elle était une fille gentille avec ceux qu'elle appréciait, aimante et protectrice envers ses amis et sa famille, ses yeux exprimaient aussi une certaine naïveté mais ce qui était loin d'être le cas lorsqu'elle était transformée. Son regard exprimait de la colère, il était dur et déterminé. Ils en frissonnèrent encore en pensant à ses yeux dorées les regardant avec autorité et durement, digne de leur Caporal-chef dans ses mauvais jours. Quant à Livaï, son regard lui avait fait penser à Eren lorsqu'il avait déclaré qu'il voulait exterminer tous ses Titans. Cela lui avait fait penser à lui lorsque les Titans avaient éliminés ses anciens partenaires dans l'escouade. Comme si ni rien, ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Une haine envers quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui l'avait fait souffrir même indirectement. Une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

\- A nous deux. Déclara Abigaël en sentant Eren et les autres s'éloignaient.

Le Titan partit à gauche rapidement mais Abigaël avait anticipé son geste et était maintenant devant elle.

\- C'est moi ton adversaire espèce de Pimbêche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux Eren, mais tu ne l'auras pas. Déclara-t-elle avec conviction en plissant dangereux les yeux.

Elle se précipita sur le Titan et celle-ci tenta de la frapper mais elle para son coup de l'avant-bras.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as ? Provoqua-t-elle dans un sourire mesquin. Je vais m'ennuyer.

Le Titan recula son bras et tenta de la frapper de l'autre et Abigaël recula et se baissa pour éviter le coup. La fille de Goku la frappa dans sa jambe et elle flancha et posant son genou à terre, elle se transporta dans son dos et la frappa brutalement dans le dos, elle avança d'un pas et Abigaël fronça les sourcils. Elle avait mis beaucoup de force dans son coup, ce qui confirma ce qu'elle pensait depuis sa confrontation dans la plaine. Elle se précipita sur elle et tenta de lui remettre un coup mais le Titan le bloqua paume en avant, la faisant reculer de quelques pas. Abigaël serra les dents tandis que la main se referma sur celle de la demi-Sayenjin. L'humanoïde la balança de l'autre-côté de l'endroit où avait disparu Livaï et son escouade. Elle traversa plusieurs arbres épais avec violence et se reprit en se stoppant dans les airs. Elle se frotta doucement la tête tout en reprenant sa respiration et se remit de la douleur dans son dos. Abigaël ressortit son énergie en se précipitant dans la même direction, son aura dorée l'enveloppant. Elle anticipait ses gestes et savait comment se défendre face à une attaque. Elle était une demi-Sayenjin, elle n'allait pas perdre face à ses monstres, c'était hors de question. Elle rattrapa bien vite le Titan et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à la frapper à la nuque, elle se baissa et la fille de Goku passa par-dessus. Le Titan la frappa au ventre et elle serra les dents en traversant les feuilles des arbres. Elle frappa une branche et atterri sur une autre en dessus. Elle gémit en se redressant.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça… Grogna-t-elle. Ses coups ne me font pas si mal mais c'est frustrant. Il faut que je me concentre. Elle anticipe mes coups. Murmura-t-elle en se redressant. Elle est très intelligente. Énuméra-t-elle.

Le Titan s'arrêta quand la jeune femme se posta devant elle avec un regard mauvais et en essuyant le sang sur sa lèvre.

\- Là, tu m'as vraiment énervé. Dit-elle avec haine.

Le Titan se précipita sur elle et Abigaël para tous ses coups. Elle était rapide et très précise. La géante avait le temps d'analyser ses coups ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait été entraîné. A mesure qu'elle parait ses coups elle se reculait. Le Titan semblait s'énerver car ses coups se mirent à être plus rapide.

\- C'est moi ou tu te ramollis ? Sourit Abigaël avec provocation.

Le Titan se précipita de nouveau sur elle et elle se contenta de nouveau de juste parait les coups. Énervée, l'humanoïde fit une feinte mais la fille de Goku l'aperçut, cependant, elle ne l'évita pas, ce qui l'envoya à plusieurs mètres en traversant les arbres sur son passage. Elle se reprit rapidement en tournant dans les airs et se posta à terre pour reprendre son souffle. Elle vit 5 chevaux se dirigeait dans sa direction et elle reconnut Livaï, suivit de près par le Titan qui l'es avait mystérieusement rattrapé. L'escouade passa à ses côtés sans ralentir, puis le Titan se rapprochait tout aussi dangereux. Quand elle fut qu'à quelques mètres de la demi-Sayenjin, des câbles filèrent dans les airs dans un sifflement et lui transpercèrent la peau, elle eut le temps de se protéger la nuque tandis que d'autres câbles continuaient de l'immobiliser.

\- Nouvelle vague. Ordonna la voix autoritaire d'Erwin.

Abigaël le regarda puis l'Humanoïde qui ne pouvait plus esquisser un seul geste. Bra était à ses côtés. Abigaël souffla en se frottant le front de son bras et s'envola pour se retrouver à l'autre-côté d'Erwin. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent l'arbre, ses cheveux et ses yeux redevinrent noirs, elle reprit son visage enfantin et sourit victorieuse en voyant le Titan capturée.

\- Bien joué. Félicita le Major en levant son bras pour envoyer une seconde vague de câble.

\- Merci, mais ce… Commença la demi-Sayenjin.

\- C'était donc ça ton plan ? Intelligent. L'interrompit Livaï qui atterri avec agilité sur leur branche aux côtés d'Abigaël.

\- Mouais, si seulement il n'y avait pas autant de Soldats sacrifié. Grogna Bra en croisant les bras.

\- Des sacrifices sont souvent nécessaires pour une noble cause. Répliqua le Major.

Abigaël repensa au sacrifice qu'elle avait failli faire contre Bojack, ou celui de son père contre Cell ou de Végéta contre Boo, des sacrifices étaient peut-être nécessaire mais dans certains cas cela ne servait strictement à rien. La preuve Goku n'avait pas éliminé Cell et au contraire, l'avait rendu plus fort. Le sacrifice de Végéta n'avait servi à rien vu que Boo s'était reconstitué. Il ne fallait pas se sacrifier sans bien réfléchir à la situation.

\- Ouais, bah j'espère que cela aura servi à quelque chose. Grinça la plus jeune.

\- Où est Eren et votre escouade ? Demanda Abigaël au Caporal.

\- A l'abri. Répondit-il simplement. Allons découvrir qui se cache dans sa nuque, il doit se faire dessus. Dit-il ensuite en dégainant ses armes.

\- Attends Livaï. L'interrompit Erwin. Vaut mieux être prudent. Dit-il en ordonnant une nouvelle salve.

Abigaël s'assit sur la branche et posa son coude sur sa cuisse et sa tête sur sa main. Bra s'approcha au bord.

\- Cette engin est une merveille, elle s'accroche en même temps que ses articulations ne cicatrisent. S'extasia Hanji en arrivant près d'eux. Abigaël sourit et Bra roula des yeux.

Livaï et un autre Soldat se précipitèrent sur le Titan pour lui trancher la nuque, cependant, celle-ci durcit sa peau avant que les lames ne la touchent. Abigaël et Bra plissèrent les yeux tandis que les lames se brisèrent au contact de ses mains.

\- Elle arrive à durcir sa peau, nos lames sont insuffisantes. Grogna le second Soldat en se postant sur une autre branche.

\- Alors faîtes-moi exploser ses mains avec les canons. Ordonna le Major.

\- Mais Monsieur, avec la puissance de nos canons, on risque de faire non seulement exploser ses mains mais aussi la nuque. Objecta le Soldat.

\- On s'en charge. Déclara Abigaël en se levant. On peut contrôler nos forces, sa barrière se brisera à un moment ou à un autre.

Ils ne répondirent rien et les demi-Sayenjins commencèrent à attaquer les mains, mais sa peau résistait à chacun de leurs coups. Sous l'énervement, Bra envoya une boule d'énergie et Abigaël n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle toucha les mains du Titan.

\- Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ? S'écria Abigaël en regardant avec colère sa meilleure amie.

\- Oh ça va, elle m'a énervé et puis, cela ne lui a… Elle s'interrompit en y prenant conscience.

Abigaël n'y croyait pas non plus. Elle avait senti la puissance et sa main aurait dû exploser ou lui causer des dommages assez important, mais rien. Elle était toujours dans la même position. Abigaël et Bra se reposèrent sur la branche.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Se demanda Bra, surprise. Un Titan ne peut pas être aussi résistant. Grinça-t-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Je pense plutôt que la donne a changé depuis qu'on est là. Pensa Abigaël à voix haute en fixant le Titan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Hanji en les regardant.

\- Ce n'est pas notre monde. Continua-t-elle à réfléchir. On dirait qu'il change en fonction des habitants. Les Titans deviennent plus fort, capables de nous faire mal. Deviennent plus rapide, capable d'anticiper nos gestes et de se défendre. Devenir intelligent pour réfléchir ''humainement'' si je puis dire.

\- Donc, ils deviendraient capable de se mesurer à nous, ils deviennent plus fort à mesure qu'on reste ici. Grinça Bra, comprenant tous ses changements soudain.

\- Je pense cependant, que les changements subviennent que sur ceux capable de se transformer. Les autres en ont mais juste assez pour nos donner, mais moins, du fil à retordre. Soupira Abigaël.

\- Peu importe si vos suppositions sont exactes, on découvrira qui se cache dans sa nuque. Intervint Livaï en se postant sur la tête du Titan.

\- Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous nous dîtes ? Leur demanda Hanji en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- C'est la raison la plus logique sur le fait que certains sont résistants au coup et que leurs capacités ont augmentés. Répondit la fille de Végéta avec gravité.

\- Si c'est ça alors on est mal. Intervint Erwin en ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

\- Peu importe ce qui vous arrive… S'éleva la voix froide de Livaï. Ne crois pas que tu es protégé, je vais te découper de la part de tous nos compagnons que tu as éliminé. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire tout ça. Dit-il d'une voix calme mais qui paraissait totalement effrayante. Je me demande si tes membres repousseront si on te les sectionne, enfin en tant qu'humain je veux dire. J'espère que tu souffriras et que tu te guériras lentement, je me satisferais de tous tes cris d'agonie et je recommencerais encore et encore et encore. Dit-il avec un sourire tout aussi terrifiant que sa voix.

Le Titan sembla se réveiller et gigota. Abigaël et Bra froncèrent les sourcils en sentant quelque chose d'anormal. Soudain, ils sursautèrent lorsqu'elle émit un cris inhumain qui s'entendit à des Kilomètres à la ronde. Ils se bouchèrent tous les oreilles à son cris qui semblait d'une durée interminables. Elle s'arrêta et Abigaël tourna son petit doigt dans son oreille avec une grimace.

\- Et ben, elle a de la voix. Murmura la fille d'Abigaël.

\- Espèce de dégénéré. Râla le Caporal-Chef. Cela te sert à quoi de…

Il s'interrompit lorsque la terre se mit soudainement à trembler, ils regardèrent dans toutes les directions mais ne virent rien.

\- Major. Appela un soldat en se postant sur une branche.

\- Quoi ?

\- Des Titans se dirigent par ici. Informa-t-il.

\- Combien ? Demanda-t-il en serrant les poings.

\- Beaucoup. Tous ceux qui étaient retenus par les Soldats à l'entrée de la forêt.

A ses mots, des Titans apparurent par dizaines avant d'apparaître par vingtaine.

\- Tu as ameutés tes copains, c'était ça ton putain de cris ? Grogna-t-il en la tapant sur la tête. Tu vas les regarder mourir. Déclara-t-il en sortant ses lames de ses étuis, prêt à l'attaque.

Mais avant qu'il ne saute dans le vide, il fut attrapé et tiré en arrière pour atterrir sur la branche où se trouvait son supérieur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… Commença-t-il en voyant que c'était Abigaël qui l'avait éloigné.

\- Bra occupe-toi de ceux qui sont à gauche, je me charge de la droite. Le coupa-t-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie avec détermination, celle-ci hocha la tête. Personne n'intervient. Ordonna-t-elle aux Soldats en se postant à droite du Titan tandis que Bra se posta à gauche.

\- Vous êtes malade, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. S'écria un des Soldats.

\- Et alors ? répliqua simplement la fille de Végéta en se transformant en Sayenjin de niveau 1, en même temps que sa meilleure amie, ce qui choqua ceux qui ne l'avait jamais vu

\- Kaa… Méé… Commença Abigaël. Une aura dorée l'entoura et elle mit ses mains en coupe près de ses hanches.

Bra leva ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. Deux lumières bleues apparurent au creux de leurs mains et aucun des présents ne pouvaient détourner les yeux de ces lueurs. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Haa… Méé… Les lumières bleutés envahirent tous l'endroit, éclairant les Titans qui courraient sans être dérangé par l'intensité.

\- Final… Commença la fille de Végéta.

\- Haaaa… S'écria-t-elle en lançant sa vague déferlante.

\- Flaaash. Cria à son tour Bra.

Les vagues déferlantes touchèrent les Titans qui n'étaient qu'à peine 1 mètre d'elles. L'assemblée fut de nouveau éblouie et se cacha le visage avec leurs bras. Dès qu'ils purent de nouveau voir, ils furent estomaqués et leurs jambes ne tinrent plus et ils s'agenouillèrent, bouche-bée. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Titan et les arbres qui s'étaient trouvés sur le chemin des vagues d'énergies n'étaient plus que cendre. Les haut-gradés n'étaient pas le moins surpris de voir ça. Ils savaient qu'elles avaient sûrement d'autre capacité hors du commun.

Abigaël et Bra se sentirent anormalement épuisées. Abigaël posa un genou à terre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Jamais, elle ne s'épuisait autant dans une seule attaque. Elle se retourna et vit Bra, les mains sur les genoux, penchée et souffla pour reprendre son souffle. Elle entendit des pas lourds, elle tourna la tête et serra les dents en voyant un Titan de plusieurs mètres, le problème était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Combien il y en avait dans cette forêt ? Le Titan tendit sa main pour l'attraper, ce qui la fit serrer des poings. Elle fut soudainement attrapée vivement par deux bras et portait loin de l'humanoïde. Elle fut rapidement assise sur la branche, elle leva les yeux et c'était le Caporal-Chef qui l'avait sauvé.

\- Merci.

\- Tsk. Maudit Titans. Grogna-t-il en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil qu'elle interpréta comme un ''de rien'', façon Livaï. Elle sourit, il lui faisait tellement penser à son oncle.

Il reparti éliminer le Titan. Seulement, d'autres apparurent encore et les demi-Sayenjins ne purent rien faire pour empêcher leurs ''dîners''. Les Soldats tentèrent de les arrêter mais Erwin finit par commander la retraite en voyant que cela ne servait à rien. Abigaël et Bra se regardèrent puis le spectacle du Titan Féminin qui se faisait manger. Elles avaient échoués et cela les enrageaient. Leur fierté Sayenjin en prit un sacré coup.


	5. Affrontements Titanesques

Bra qui fut sauvé par Erwin s'avança aux côtés de sa meilleure amie tout en continuant de fixer gravement le macabre spectacle devant leurs yeux. Le souffre qui sortait du corps du Titan Féminin envahit l'air ce qui leur donnée la nausée, ainsi que la peau arrachée de son corps et engloutit rapidement par les Titans, malgré cela, elles ne pouvaient détourner leurs regards ombrageux. Ce Titan avait le pouvoir de contrôler les Titans, était-elle la seule capable de cela ? Pourrait-elle contrôler Eren sous sa forme de Titan ou Humaine ? Comment tout ceci était possible ? Tant de questions qui leur taraudaient méchamment l'esprit, sans avoir aucune logique des réponses qu'elles pouvaient se donner. La seule chose qui était plausible et qui leur envahit la bouche d'un gout amer, était que les grosses attaques déferlantes leur prenaient beaucoup trop d'énergie, ce qui compliquait énormément leur confrontation avec les Titans, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas combien était comme celle qui se faisait dévorer. Abigaël regarda sa meilleure amie qui descendit son regard sur elle. Abigaël sut qu'elles pensèrent exactement la même chose. Les demi-Sayenjins regardèrent les Humanoïdes continuaient leurs tâches, il ne restait pratiquement plus rien du Titan Féminin. Abigaël se leva et sentit que son énergie remontait doucement et qu'elle reprenait des forces.

\- Pourquoi cette tête Erwin ? Demanda Livaï en plissant les yeux.

\- C'est… Tout de même admirable. Déclara le Major, surprenant Abigaël et Bra qui le regardait, il affichait un léger sourire. Etre prêt à se faire dévorer pour qu'on n'ait pas les informations qu'il ou elle avait. Prêt à tout abandonner ainsi.

\- Vous êtes vraiment tordus. Grogna Bra en se tournant vers lui, les yeux haineux. Admirable ? Tout ceci n'a servie strictement à rien, vous avez envoyé des Soldats à la mort pour rien. Siffla-t-elle en s'avançant d'un pas.

\- Arrête. Ordonna Abigaël en posant sa main sur son épaule. Bra la regarda. Tu sais mieux que moi que dans une bataille, rien ne put être prévue d'avance. On ne pouvait prévoir qu'elle pouvait les contrôler à une grande distance. Déclara la fille de Goku à sa meilleure amie, qui serra les poings en baissant le regard.

\- Ou prévoir qu'on se fatiguerait à une simple vague déferlante. Ajouta mauvaisement la fille de Végéta.

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda Abigaël en regardant Erwin et Livaï.

\- On se replie et on rentre au District de Karanese. Répondit calmement le Major en les regardant. Vous pouvez voler ou voulez-vous un cheval ? Demanda le blond.

\- On peut voler mais pour se battre cela risque d'être difficile si on croise des Déviants ou des autres comme elle. Souffla la fille de Goku.

\- Très bien. On abandonne les chariots ici et on en profite tant que les Titans la dévorent pour dégager d'ici. Déclara-t-il aux soldats qui étaient dévastés par leur échec total. Dès qu'on quitte cette forêt, on reprend la formation. Ordonna-t-il ensuite. Les Soldats se dispersèrent avec résignation.

\- Je sens que l'on va encore en prendre pour notre grade dès que l'on sera de retour. Quelle merde. Jura Livaï avec calme cependant.

\- C'est de votre faute aussi. Grogna Bra en fixant ses yeux noires sur le Caporal qui la regarda d'un air blasé, mais elle put voir ses sentiments derrière ses yeux gris perçant. L'homme-le-plus-fort de l'humanité mais pas le plus intelligent à ce que je vois. Ironisa froidement la plus jeune. Vous parlez, vous parlez, mais comme dans les films, les gens qui parlent trop bah il se prenne forcément une raclée. Vous l'avez provoqué comme un imbécile sans penser à ce qu'il pouvait se passer et voilà. S'énerva la fille de Végéta en montrant les Titans du doigt.

\- Ouais, bah comme Végéta. Marmonna Abigaël en croisant ses bras, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Bra.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Intervint Erwin avant que Livaï ne réplique cinglement, bien qu'elle ait raison. On doit rentrer et on verra ce qu'il se passera quand on sera rentrée pour l'instant, partons d'ici et veillons à revenir sains et sauf.

\- Je vais chercher mon escouade. Informa le Caporal prêt à partir.

\- Va plutôt te ravitailler en gaz et prendre des nouvelles armes avant. Le coupa le Major dans son élan.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Soupira-t-il.

\- C'est un ordre. Insista le Major.

\- Très bien. Accepta-t-il à contre cœur en partant.

\- Va avec lui Bra, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Déclara la plus âgé en la regardant.

\- Il peut très bien s'en sortir tout seul, M. Grincheux. Siffla-t-elle.

\- Peut-être mais pas sûr s'il tombe sur un Titan comme elle.

Bra ne répondit pas mais s'envola à sa suite en grommelant contre sa meilleure amie.

\- Tous à cheval. Ordonna Erwin en envoyant un fumigène jaune annonçant l'ordre de repli. Il descendit rapidement de l'arbre et monta sur sa monture, ils partirent au Galop. Abigaël regarda une dernière fois les Titans et s'envola à leur suite.

Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? La question taraudait les soldats et surtout Erwin et Hanji. La mission avait échoué et ils allaient en entendre parler pendant un bon bout de temps. Ils avaient misés beaucoup sur les capacités des demi-Sayenjins mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Ils avaient cependant constatés que les Titans changeaient. Qu'ils devenaient plus forts et plus rapide parce qu'Abigaël et Bra étaient dans leur monde. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer pour cet échec car elles n'étaient pas arrivées ici par envie. Il ne pouvait leur en vouloir car ils ne pouvaient deviner que leurs venus chambouleraient tous ce qu'ils croyaient, ce qu'ils savaient. Non seulement, les Titans changeaient mais les pouvoirs des deux jeunes filles les épuisaient également. Comment se sortir de cette situation maintenant ? Les humanoïdes devenaient plus forts et rapide, mais eux, ne changeaient pas. Serait-il possible qu'au final, qu'ils ne soient que Spectateurs de cette bataille ? Que cette guerre n'était au final que les Titans contre demi-Sayenjins ? Que les Humains étaient au final, destinés à être anéantis pour laisser la place à des êtres supérieurs à eux ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Erwin leva les yeux sur Abigaël qui était au-dessus d'eux et qui regardait devant elle.

\- _Avec les pouvoirs qu'elles ont, si elles n'arrivent pas à se débarrasser des Titans, alors que pouvons-nous faire ?_ Se demanda anxieusement Erwin.

\- Pourquoi avoir envoyé Livaï se réapprovisionner alors que l'on doit rentrer de toute urgence ? Le coupa Hanji dans ses sombres pensées. Abigaël qui restait attentive aux Soldats se plaça à leurs hauteurs entre le Major et le Chef d'escouade.

\- Je me suis souvenue de l'une de tes théories. Avoua Erwin. Tu te souviens sans doute du Titan Colossal quand il a disparu et de la fumée qui l'entourait. Tu as supposé que si personne n'avait pu le voir c'était à cause de cela. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et elle hocha simplement la tête. L'occupant était très sûrement équipé de l'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Ajouta-t-il gravement.

\- J'ai dû revoir mes théories cependant. Intervint Hanji en remontant ses lunettes sur le nez. Quand Eren se transforme en Titan, il n'a plus son équipement et ni son uniforme. Objecta la brune en se remémorant les scènes avec Eren. Et il était si épuisé qu'il tenait même plus debout.

\- Si je me souviens Eren n'est qu'un débutant dans la transformation en Titan, non ? Intervint à son tour Abigaël qui avait les sourcils froncés. Hanji et Erwin la regardèrent. Peut-être qu'ils ont appris à régler ce problème. Réfléchit la demi-Sayenjin.

Abigaël voyait maintenant exactement où le Major voulait en venir et si c'était le cas, elle avait bien fait de dire à Bra d'accompagner le Caporal-chef.

\- On serait idiot de se baser sur la transformation d'Eren alors que c'est effectivement qu'un débutant. Continua Erwin en regardant devant lui. On doit tout changer sur notre façon de penser et nos concepts pour ne pas qu'ils se trouvent à des milliers de Kilomètres de nous.

\- Vous pensez qu'Eren peut avoir le pouvoir du Titan ? Qu'il peut en ramener d'autres ? Demanda la scientifique.

\- Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire, beaucoup de choses nous échappent encore. Mais ce que je suis sûr, c'est que peut-être que l'humain a installé l'équipement à l'avance et qu'il peut se mêler aux éclaireurs, si effectivement il peut économiser ses forces et comme on ne l'a pas vu se faire dévorer, alors…

\- Il peut de nouveau se transformer en Titan. Finit sombrement Hanji.

\- Vous pensez vraiment ça ou c'est juste des suppositions ? Demanda avec inquiétude la fille de Goku. Le coup d'œil d'Erwin la fit serrer des dents.

Abigaël regarda ses mains et les serra en poings, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait remise de sa vague déferlante et elle se doutait un peu que c'était aussi à cause du manque de nourriture. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'énergie de sa meilleure amie, mais à cela elle sentit une autre énergie qui bouillonnait, elle fronça les sourcils et reconnut après quelques instants, l'énergie d'Eren et d'autres. Elle savait qu'il était dans l'escouade de Livaï et elle ne ressenti pas l'énergie de celui-ci, elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant une nouvelle énergie, à peu près la même qu'Eren mais un peu plus forte.

\- Il est près d'Eren. Les informa Abigaël.

\- Quoi ? Mais alors… Commença Hanji, les yeux écarquillés.

Abigaël n'entendit pas la suite qu'elle s'envola du côté gauche en direction des énergies. Une venait de s'éteindre et elle plissa les yeux en concentrant plus fortement son énergie pour faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation à Bra. Une de plus et elle s'envola plus rapidement, elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point cette forêt était immense, elle avait l'impression de faire du surplace et cela l'enrageait. Elle vit un corps qui pendait au bout d'un câble et en passant devant, elle reconnut l'un des subordonnées de Livaï, qui avait la nuque coupé, exactement comme si c'était un des Titans. En voyant cela, elle sut que la personne à l'intérieur du Titan Féminin ne s'était pas encore transformée. La rage qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment-là, la fit se transformer en Sayenjin de niveau 1 sans s'en rendre compte, laissant un filet d'or derrière elle tout en passant entre les arbres. Elle aurait dû la tuer quand elle avait eu l'occasion, elle n'aurait jamais dû suivre le plan d'Erwin. Elle n'aurait jamais dû prendre les Titans à la légère, elle aurait dû se montrer plus sérieuse face à cette menace. Elle passa devant le corps de la seule femme de l'escouade d'élite et sentit l'énergie de Bra qui venait dans sa direction. Un cri effrayant la fit soudain ce stopper net. C'était un cri différent du Titan Féminin, un cri plus grave et elle comprit bien vite qu'il devait sûrement s'agir d'Eren, elle reprit son envol et arriva bien vite, elle se figea en voyant les deux Titans face à face. Elle observa Eren, il devait mesurer au moins 15 mètres, des cheveux longs qui lui arrivaient pratiquement aux épaules et d'un noir ébène, son corps était fin et bien proportionné, contrairement aux autres Titans qu'elle avait affronté. Il n'avait pas de peau autour de ses dents elles étaient émoussées. Malgré ses cheveux recouvrant en parti son visage, elle put voir que ses yeux verts étaient identiques à ceux de sa forme humaine, la seule chose qui lui démontrait que ce Titan était Eren. Ce dernier attaqua immédiatement le Titan Féminin avec brutalité. Abigaël se posta sur une branche et regarda la confrontation. La femelle tenta de donner un coup de poing à son adversaire mais celui-ci l'esquiva avec aisance et lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre. Elle se plia en deux et il lui donna un coup de poing d'une violence inouïe la faisant tomber au sol dans un bruit assourdissant, le fissurant profondément à l'impact. La branche où se trouvait la fille de Goku trembla mais celle-ci n'esquissa aucun geste. Elle observait attentivement la scène pour trouver des failles dans le Titan qu'affrontait Eren. Celui-ci était maintenant à califourchon sur le Titan Féminin blond et leva son bras pour la frapper, mais elle décala la tête et son poing gauche rencontra le sol, il releva le poing et elle remarqua le trou causé à l'impact. Abigaël ne tourna pas la tête lorsqu'elle sentit Bra se poster à ses côtés.

\- C'est Eren ? Demanda la fille de Végéta, surprise par les deux Titans.

\- Hum. Lui répondit simplement sa meilleure amie.

Eren tenta de frapper de nouveau son adversaire mais elle décala de nouveau sa tête et son poing droit, cette fois, frappant le sol faisant l'empreinte de son poing. Il poussa un cri effrayant ce qui fit tremblait les arbres autour d'elles.

\- Il a une force impressionnante. Murmura Abigaël tandis que les poings d'Eren se régénérer.

\- Cela ne sera pas suffisant contre elle. Répondit Bra de la même manière. Eren ne se contrôle pas tout à fait.

\- Tu as vu les corps ? Demanda sa meilleure amie tandis qu'Eren poussa encore un cri inhumain et rapprocha son visage de l'humanoïde blond.

\- Oui. Souffla la fille de Goku. Eren agit surtout sur le coup de la colère qu'il éprouve, cela ne mènera rien de bon, même s'il le remporte, il…

\- Ne sera peut-être pas en mesure de se contrôler. Finit Bra.

Eren se redressa et elles furent assez stupéfaites du regard terrifiant qu'Eren avait. Elles en frissonnèrent inconsciemment.

\- Où est le Caporal ? Demanda subitement la fille de Goku.

\- Dès que j'ai senti ton énergie, je l'ai laissé, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Souffla Bra.

Le Titan Féminin se redressa d'un coup et attrapa le bras d'Eren avant de basculer brusquement sur le côté. Il tenta de la retenir, seulement, elle réussit à rabattre ses genoux sur sa poitrine et donne un coup de pied à Eren qui recula sous la force du coup et il frappa l'arbre sur laquelle les demi-Sayenjin se trouvaient. L'arbre s'effondra mais elles ne bougèrent pas et se contentèrent de rester dans les airs, tout en s'élevant un peu plus pour ne pas se retrouvait entre l'affrontement des Titans. Eren se releva et se précipita sur elle et tenta de la frapper mais elle l'esquiva en plongeant sur le côté. Elle était maintenant en-dessous des Sayenjins, qui la regardait d'en haut. Eren se précipita sur elle pour en finir. La colère dictait ses gestes et il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir laissé ses camarades se battrent à sa place. Il allait la tuer, s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui que de la détruire, il oublia où il se trouvait, il oublia que c'était un humain à la base qui était en face de lui, il oublia même les deux jeunes femmes qui l'observaient avec inquiétude et impressionné. Rien ne comptait que ce monstre qui avait tué tant de personne, sans aucun regret, il était un ennemi de l'Humanité et il devait mourir. Il ne laisserait plus personne mourir devant ses yeux, plus personne. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, il tuerait quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Toutes les pensées d'Eren ne pensaient qu'à sa vengeance, il ne prit pas conscience de l'ampleur de sa pensée, de l'ampleur de sa haine. Bien sûr, cela n'échappa pas aux demi-Sayenjins. Elles pensèrent à Broly en voyant son état de… Démence ? Elles ne savaient pas vraiment comment décrire ça, mais Abigaël se rappela amèrement de la fois où qu'elle avait failli tuer sa meilleure amie et ses amis. La colère avait été plus forte que tout le reste et elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, n'avait pas pu se retenir, se contrôler. Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il ne reconnaîtrait pas ses amis de ses ennemis, malgré ça, elle n'intervint pas et resta sans bouger à observer les deux Titans s'affrontaient. Le Titan Féminin se contenta juste de paraît les coups ce qui énervait d'autant plus Eren. Elle évita le coup de poing d'Eren et le frappa au visage en transformant sa peau dans son cristal dur et pratiquement incassable. Bra décroisa les bras, prête à intervenir. Si le Titan commençait à vraiment répliquer au coup de cette manière, bien qu'il soit un puissant Titan, le jeune soldat ne résistera pas longtemps car il était incapable de transformer lui aussi son corps. Elle fut surprise quand les dents d'Eren remontèrent le long de son bras dans un crissement aigue et qu'il la frappa encore plus violemment dans le ventre dans un coup de genou, la faisant voler dans les airs de l'autre côté des demi-Sayenjins. Il poussa un nouveau cri encore plus fort que les précédents de sa voix grave. Le Titan Féminin frappa violemment un arbre qui vibra et qui, miraculeusement, resta tout de même debout, elle se reprit rapidement ses esprits et évita à temps le coup de genou du brun, qui ragea dans son corps de Titan. Le second Titan vacilla sur ses pieds et se rattrapa à un arbre et se retourna tandis qu'Eren, malgré sa forme reprit doucement son souffle. Il regarda le Titan Féminin avec une lueur de haine dans ses yeux, que virent Abigaël et Bra. Sa mâchoire se régénéra lentement mais sûrement. Il se redressa légèrement et se figea. Abigaël leva un sourcil et Bra les fronça en voyant que le Titan Eren s'était figé d'un coup et que ses yeux exprimaient de la surprise et de l'incompréhension. Elles regardèrent le Titan Féminin et virent qu'elle avait une position de combat, elles regardèrent Eren et comprirent.

\- _Il sait qui se trouve dans ce corps. Pensèrent-elles en même temps._

Avant qu'elles ne puissent réagir, le Titan Blond frappa encore plus violemment Eren au visage avec son pied transformé, qui ne réagit pas non plus. Elle lui coupa le visage en deux et sa partie supérieure roula à quelques mètres de là. Abigaël et Bra furent ébahies ne s'attendant pas vraiment qu'il ne s'écarte pas. Elles ne réagirent pas non plus lorsque le Titan Blond s'approcha du corps d'Eren qui commençait à fondre, sa mâchoire s'agrandit laissant voir ses dents cachées par la peau de ses joues, digne d'un serpent. Elle arracha facilement la peau de la nuque du Titan au sol, laissant voir Eren qui était inconscient.

\- Eren ! S'éleva une voix féminine qui les sortit de leur stupeur et prirent enfin conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Empêche-là d'approcher. Ordonna Abigaël à Bra en se précipitant sur les adversaires.

\- Eren non. Continua Mikasa en continuant d'avancée, elle fut rapidement retenue par Bra, qui la laissa à l'écart. Laisse-moi je dois aller l'aider. Tenta de se défendre la soldate qui valait 100 Soldats.

\- Tu risques de nous gêner plus qu'autre chose. Reste ici où je t'assomme. La menaça la fille de Végéta en allant prêter main fortes à Abigaël.

Cette dernière frappa le Titan Féminin d'un coup de pied au visage alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à prendre Eren dans sa bouche. Le Titan recula et secoua doucement la tête. Abigaël se posa à terre devant le corps d'Eren et plus aucune sympathie ne se trouvait dans ses yeux noirs ténèbres quand elle leva la tête pour la regarder.

\- Tu devras me tuer avant de pouvoir le prendre. Prévint-elle menaçante. Cette fois, rien ne me retiens et n'espère pas t'en sortir vivante. Déclara-t-elle ensuite tandis que ses yeux se durcirent dangereusement.

\- Tu devras _nous_ tuer. Rectifia ensuite Bra en se postant derrière la Géante. On est pas comme ceux que tu as affrontée. On a absolument pas peur de toi. Sourit-elle froidement.

\- Même si tu peux transformer ta peau en glace dur… Commença Abigaël.

\- On te détruira. Finit Bra avec détermination.

Les demi-Sayenjins ne perdirent pas plus de temps et se transformèrent. Le Titan ne bougea pas et les regarda une, puis l'autre. Elles étaient toutes les deux entourées d'une aura dorée et Mikasa fut surprise de cette transformation. Elle sentit le souffle de puissance sur sa peau et elle frissonna de la chaleur que cela dégageait. Elles étaient extraordinaires et elle n'arrivait pas à douter de leurs victoires. Son regard se dirigea vers Eren qui était toujours inconscient encore fusionnée avec son corps de Titan. Elle voulait tellement se précipiter vers lui et le savoir en sécurité près d'elle. Mikasa se retint en voyant Abigaël trop proche de lui et qu'elle voulait pas la distraire, surtout face à cet ennemi qui était plus que redoutable. Elle attendrait que cela soit moins dangereux. Elle retourna son regard sur les 3 qui étaient prêts à s'affronter. Malgré leurs déclarations, elle vit qu'elles étaient tendues, appréhendant la confrontation. Abigaël et Bra se jetèrent sur le Titan Féminin qui planta solidement ses pieds dans le sol. Abigaël frappa son poing sur la joue du Titan et Bra un coup de pied au niveau de sa nuque. Seulement, leurs coups ne portèrent pas leurs fruits et elle avait durci sa peau à l'endroit qu'elles les avaient attaqués.

\- Elle peut durcir sa peau à plusieurs endroits en même temps. Grogna Bra en s'éloignant.

\- Dans ce cas… Commença Abigaël en s'éloignant à son tour. Ne la laissons pas le temps de le faire. Déclara-t-elle en se précipitant de nouveau sur elle.

Bra lui suivit de très près, et elles frappèrent avec rapidité chaque partie de son corps. Mikasa regarda la scène impressionnée mais avec un sentiment bizarre.

\- Pourquoi ne se défend-t-elle pas ? Murmura Mikasa pour elle-même.

Elle trouvait cela bizarre qu'elle ne fasse aucun geste contre les deux jeunes femmes. Elle durcissait sa peau mais n'attaquait pas et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'attendait-elle pour riposter ? A ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle avait déjà affronté Abigaël, alors pourquoi ? Elle se déplaça et sauta sur un arbre qui la rapprocha légèrement de la scène.

\- Elle m'énerve. Siffla Bra en voyant que ses coups ne lui faisaient rien.

La fille de Végéta jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie et elles se précipitèrent sur l'humanoïde. La violence des coups démontraient qu'elles ne se retenaient pas. Les demi-Sayenjins s'écartèrent et Abigaël se précipita de nouveau le Titan, seulement, elle décida enfin de répliquer ce que remarqua Bra.

\- Bi' attends ! S'écria sa meilleure amie, mais c'était trop tard.

Abigaël était juste qu'à quelques centimètres de l'Humanoïde, celle-ci transforma son ventre quand la fille de Goku la frappa, puis son poing et elle frappa violemment Abigaël qui frappa violemment le sol à ses pieds. Celle-ci grogna en tombant à plat ventre. La blonde leva son pied en le transformant et s'apprêtait à écraser la jeune femme qui se redressait lentement avec un gémissement de douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne. Bra se précipita à son tour mais une lame brilla et trancha l'arrière du pied du Titan Féminin. La fille de Végéta se stoppa quand des blessures furent affligées à travers son corps, avec concentration elle reconnut le Caporal-chef Livaï et fut impressionnée de ses capacités étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait à l'œuvre. Seulement, elle vit aussi que ses attaques ne faisaient pas grand-chose et qu'elle cicatrisait rapidement. Il se posta sur la branche devant Mikasa et son attaque suffit à Abigaël pour se redresser et s'éloignait dans un saut périlleux arrière. Elle se posta sur ses pieds et se frotta l'arrière de la tête dans une grimace.

\- Bi' ça va ? Demanda sa meilleure amie.

\- Ouais, elle m'a prise par surprise. Grogna-t-elle en serrant les poings. Merci Caporal. Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de ce dernier qui rangea ses lames.

Abigaël se précipita de nouveau sur elle en ignorant la douleur toujours présente à l'arrière de sa tête. Le Titan décida de riposter et laissa son poing transformé pour la frapper et la fille de Goku balança son poing qui rentra violemment en contact avec celui de l'Humanoïde. Une douleur lui traversa le long de son bras et sa main craqua. Abigaël ne put empêcher un gémissement franchir ses lèvres. Bra ne resta pas les bras croisés et profita de cette distraction pour frapper le Titan sur la tête et celle-ci tomba à genou. Elle se releva rapidement.

\- Comment se débarrasser d'elle ? Même avec une vague déferlante, elle pourra peut-être se protéger et on s'épuise trop avec ce genre d'attaque. Siffla la fille de Végéta.

\- On doit essayer, on a pas le choix. Répondit sa meilleure amie. Mikasa, on va l'éloigner et tu t'occupes de mettre Eren hors de sa portée. Ordonna-t-elle à la brune qui acquiesça immédiatement.

Le Titan Féminin plissa les yeux ce qui surprit Bra. Le Titan attaqua Abigaël et balança son poing transformé dans sa direction.

\- Pas cette fois. Lui dit Abigaël, en remontant sur son bras.

Elle arriva à son visage et elle put lire la surprise dans les yeux de l'humanoïde, elle lui envoya deux boules d'énergie qui lui brûla les yeux. Le Titan recula et se tint le visage d'où la fumée sortait. Bra profita pour l'attaquer à son tour mais malgré la perte de la vue. Le Titan réussit à l'éviter et Abigaël l'attaqua à son tour mais le Titan l'esquiva à son tour. Elle attrapa vivement la main de la fille de Goku et la balança sur sa meilleure amie, qui n'eut pas le temps de se reculer qu'elles rentrèrent violemment en contact. Elles traversèrent un arbre et Bra tomba sur Abigaël, qui eut le souffle coupée à l'impact. La plus jeune se redressa en se tenant la tête.

\- Comme quoi, tu tombes toujours sur moi. Sourit Abigaël malgré la douleur.

\- Oh ça va. Gémit-elle en se tenant la tête.

\- Bon, fini de jouer. Souffla Abigaël en se levant et vacilla légèrement sur ses pieds tout en tenant son bras endolori, suite à son attaque d'un peu plus tôt.

Le Titan s'approcha du corps d'Eren mais en voyant qu'il n'était plus là, elle fit le tour du Paysage et son regard tomba sur les Soldats et Eren couchait près de Mikasa. En voyant son regard, Livaï dégaina ses armes et ses yeux gris lui lançaient un regard glacial.

\- Je t'attends sale poufiasse. L'incita-t-il. Tu as tué mes hommes et tu vas le payer. Dit-il une lueur dans ses yeux, que remarqua Abigaël.

Le Titan se précipita sur eux mais Abigaël se transposa devant elle, l'arrêtant dans ses mouvements.

\- C'est nous tes adversaires. Lui dit Abigaël en faisant ressortir son énergie en se mettant en garde.

\- Tu ne l'auras pas. Déclara Bra en se mettant en garde à son tour tandis qu'une aura dorée l'entoura ensuite.

Abigaël se précipita sur le Titan qui l'esquiva mais pas le poing de Bra qui le frappa dans sa nuque. La plus âgé se retourna et la frappa dans le dos, elle passa au-dessus de la tête blonde et Bra passa sous le bras de l'humanoïde et la frappa violemment au visage, elle se recula. Abigaël arriva aux côtés de Bra et elles frappèrent simultanément la blonde au ventre, qui se recula en crachant. Elle se recula en se tenant le ventre. Elle se précipita de nouveau sur les demi-Sayenjins et la fille de Goku passa par-dessus son bras. Bra se jeta sur le côté et la frappa sur la tempe. Le Titan fit un pas sur le côté et balança son bras et réussit à frapper Bra, qui frappa l'arbre mais moins violemment qu'elle l'aurait cru.

\- Elle fatigue. Remarqua la fille de Végéta. Abigaël, il faut en finir maintenant. S'écria-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci esquiva le pied du Titan Féminin et la frappa dans la poitrine, puis dans le visage. Le Titan s'écroula au sol et les demi-Sayenjins se placèrent au-dessus d'elle. Elles préparèrent des boules d'énergies et les envoya sur l'Humanoïde, elles ne se contentèrent pas d'une seule et en envoyèrent plusieurs. Livaï et Mikasa regardèrent les boules de feu se déversèrent sur le Titan s'en laissait une seconde de répit. Bientôt le sol fut recouvert de poussières et ils ne virent plus rien. Ils se cachèrent le visage lorsque la poussière vint jusqu'à eux les aveuglant. Mikasa protégea Eren du souffle ressentit et pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Livaï tentait tant bien que mal d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait mais il ne le put et se résigna à attendre. Abigaël et Bra arrêtèrent leurs gestes et attendirent. Elles ne voyaient rien mais espéraient qu'elles avaient réussis, elles étaient essoufflées et avaient du mal à reprendre leurs souffles. Elles restèrent sur leurs gardes attendant que la poussière soit entièrement dissipée. Elles descendirent lentement tandis que le sol devenait claire. Ils purent tous voir une lueur de brillance et ils plissèrent les yeux pour mieux voir. Abigaël et Bra furent surprise de voir un bloc de glace et le Titan à côté et qui commençait à fondre. Livaï ne dit rien et resta de marbre en découvrant l'intérieur de la prison de glace sous ses yeux, cependant, ses mains se resserra légèrement sur ses armes.

\- Je m'en suis doutée. Murmura Mikasa, ne laissant pas transparaître ses émotions, bien qu'elle fût assez choqué.

Abigaël et Bra se posèrent sur le sol en face du bloc et regardèrent la personne à l'intérieur.

\- Je suppose que c'est fini. Chuchota la fille de Végéta.

\- C'est fini. Confirma sa meilleure amie en touchant la prison qui retenait une jeune femme blonde.

Bra se retourna quand le Caporal et la recrue arrivèrent derrière elles.

\- Tu l'as connais ? Demanda la fille de Végéta le regard de Mikasa.

\- C'est Annie Leonhart… Elle faisait partie de notre section de la 104ème division. Avoua la brune ne détournant pas les yeux.

\- Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle pouvait se transformer ? Demanda Bra sans aucune once d'accusation cependant.

\- Non. Avoua Mikasa.

\- Si elle peut se transformer alors c'est possible que d'autres dans votre division le peut.

\- On comptait sur ce Titan pour avoir des informations, elle n'est pas en mesure de parler maintenant. Soupira Livaï.

\- On arrivera peut-être à briser la glace, mais pour l'instant, il faut rejoindre Erwin. Déclara Abigaël en retirant sa main.

Livaï acquiesça. Il porta Eren et Mikasa le suivit de très près. Abigaël et Bra prirent le bloc de glace et prirent légèrement de l'avance tout en gardant un œil sur eux. Abigaël qui était derrière regarda la blonde. Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? Pourquoi en vouloir à Eren ? Elle faisait partit de sa division, alors pourquoi ? Elle s'était enveloppée dans ce bloc et s'il était comme sa peau quand elle durcissait alors cela serait difficile de la faire sortir de là, sans la faire exploser avec du moins. Elle verra bien ce que dira Erwin quand ils le rejoindront. En tout cas, elle n'était plus une menace pour l'instant et elles devront tout de même garder un œil sur elle, au cas où, qu'elle pourrait sortir.

Le groupe vit enfin le bout de la forêt et deux chevaux à la lisère. Mikasa se débarrassa facilement des Titans à proximité et prirent place sur leurs montures. Livaï installa Eren devant lui et ils partirent au galop. Après une bonne trentaine de minutes, ils virent au loin le bataillon qui galopait sans s'arrêter.

\- Envoie un fumigène pour prévenir Erwin. Ordonna Livaï à Mikasa, qui obéit. Le fumigène vert s'élança dans le ciel éclaircit, malgré les morts à déplorer.

Ils virent un autre fumigène de la même couleur, signe qu'ils avaient compris. Ils continuèrent sans ralentir. Ils les rejoignirent et Livaï se dirigea immédiatement vers son supérieur, qui fut non surpris de voir Eren inconscient.

\- Le Titan Féminin ? Demanda-t-il juste.

\- Capturé. Avoua le Caporal. Erwin fut à moitié surpris. Je te raconterais tout dès qu'on aura trouvé un endroit ''sécurisé''.

\- Très bien.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un endroit et les Soldats entourèrent immédiatement les demi-Sayenjins quand celles-ci déposèrent le bloc de glace au sol.

\- Qui c'est ?

\- C'est le Titan Féminin ?

\- Pourquoi est-il ainsi ?

\- Alors dites-nous qui c'est ?

\- Comment avez-vous fait cela ?

Les questions s'enchaînèrent et les deux jeunes femmes ne purent en placèrent une. Erwin s'avança avec Livaï derrière lui.

\- Arrêtez avec vos questions et laissez-les respirer. Ordonna calmement le Major.

Ils obéirent et s'écartèrent mais restèrent à l'écoute. Erwin s'approcha et reconnu la recrue à travers la glace, il toucha le bloc de glace et fronça les sourcils. Hanji, elle, écarta les soldats et s'approcha avec des étoiles pleines les yeux en faisant le tour de la prison en faisant des théories scientifiques. Elle regarda les demi-Sayenjins et avant qu'elle ne pose la moindre question, Abigaël raconta exactement tout ce qu'il s'était passé sans omettre le moindre détail excepté la fureur d'Eren sachant que cela n'allait pas jouer dans sa faveur et surtout, que Livaï était commandé pour le tuer s'il perdait le contrôle. Elle avait beaucoup trop de question. Erwin resta pensif à son récit.

\- Est-ce que vous pourrez la libérer de là ? Demanda-t-il après un certain moment.

\- On n'en sait rien. Répondit en frappant son poing sur la glace. La glace est aussi dur que sa peau quand elle la transforme, notre force ne sera pas sûrement assez nécessaire pour la détruire ou même la fissurer… Commença à expliquer la fille de Végéta.

\- Et si on utilise nos boules d'énergies ont risquent effectivement de le détruire mais aussi la tuer en même temps.

\- Je vois. Souffla le Major. On verra ça dès que l'on sera rentrée. Soupira-t-il, il se retourna. Faîtes le bilan des pertes et des blessées et on reprend la route. Ordonna-t-il. Ils acquiescèrent et se dispersèrent. Vous devriez en profiter pour vous reposer, vous êtes épuisés et blessées. Remarqua-t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

Celles-ci haussèrent les épaules et le regarda s'éloigner. Abigaël se tourna vers le bloc de glace.

\- Tu ne resteras pas éternellement ici. On te fera sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Déclara-t-elle avec détermination.

Elles s'éloignèrent et Abigaël vit Armin, près de Mikasa, elle s'approcha d'eux et Bra rejoignit Erwin pour savoir les pertes.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda la fille de Goku avec un léger sourire.

\- Cela peut aller. Sourit-il mais elle put voir la tristesse dans ses prunelles bleues. Mais le principal c'est qu'en fin de compte, la mission est réussie. Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé. Déclara Abigaël.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux sur elle.

\- Je sais que c'était… Votre amie.

\- C'était une ennemie, elle faisait la comédie pendant tout ce temps. Siffla amèrement Mikasa en regardant Eren. Elle a essayé de l'enlever et elle a tué beaucoup de monde. Elle a de la chance d'être dans cette prison de glace.

\- Mikasa a raison… Chuchota Armin en regardant Eren. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Rassura le blond.

\- Allez sors de là ! S'écria une voix qui la coupa dans sa réponse, ils se retournèrent pour voir Jean s'acharnait sur le bloc de glace avec sa lame. Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? Continua-t-il en continuant de frapper, sous les yeux dévastés et compréhensif des Soldats. Sors de là, allez, espèce de lâche ! Après tout ce que tu as fait, tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ? On trouvera un moyen, tu m'entends ! Continua-t-il en frappant avec plus de force. Espèce de… Continua-t-il en levant son bras mais il fut stoppé par Livaï.

\- Arrête. Ordonna calmement le Caporal en tenant toujours son bras. On la fera sortir de ce bloc. Dit-il simplement. Jean le regarda et en voyant son regard déterminé, il baissa la tête en baissant son bras.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Abigaël et Bra se regardèrent avec une détermination évidente. Erwin choppa leur coup d'œil et sourit légèrement. Cette mission était un succès mais avec les pertes subit, il n'arrivait pas à totalement se réjouir de cette victoire, s'il l'on pouvait dire. Il regarda Annie dans le bloc. Le Titan Féminin n'était plus un problème mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il y avait le Titan Colossal et le Cuirassé toujours en liberté, ils étaient tout autant dangereux que la blonde et si, Abigaël et Bra avaient eu du mal avec elle, il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que cela serait avec les deux autres.

Bra marchait entre les Soldats et les regardaient enroulés les cadavres dans des couvertures et les montaient dans les chariots. Elle serra les poings en voyant certain soldats qui ne pouvaient cacher leurs émotions et qui avait des larmes sur les joues à leurs amis mort au combat. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie qui discutait avec Armin et Mikasa et deux autres, qu'elle identifia comme Reiner et Berthold. Bra se demandait comment cela se passerait dans leur monde s'il n'y avait pas eu les boules de Cristal, si sans pouvoir comment cela se serait passé s'ils avaient eux aussi des Titans ? La chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre sa meilleure amie, ou l'un de ses proches. Si elle devait la perdre ici, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Comment y arriverait-elle ? Elles avaient dû être à deux pour venir à bout du Titan Féminin et à ce qu'elle avait compris, le Titan Colossal et Cuirassé, seraient une autre paire de manche. Elle secoua la tête, elle ne penserait pas à ça pour le moment. Ses yeux noirs croisèrent des yeux gris perçant, elle hocha légèrement la tête en signe de remerciant et il lui rendit imperceptiblement et se détourna.

\- C'est tout ce que cela vous fait ? S'indigna une voix. Elle se retourna pour voir un blond regardait mauvaisement le Major. C'était notre ami, vous ne pouvez pas nous demander d'abandonner son corps. Souffla le Soldat. On a grandi ensemble et… Et c'était comme de la famille.

\- C'est comme ça. Il aura les honneurs mais on ne peut risquer la vie d'autres soldats. Dit-il en se retournant et s'éloignant avec un visage impassible aux implorations du blond.

\- Tu trouves pas cela injuste ? Demanda la voix de sa meilleure amie qui se mit à sa droite. Bra regarda les Soldats qui s'effondrèrent au sol. Combien de bataille a-t-on mené ? Demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement. Combien de personne ont été tués et que l'on a pu ressusciter avec les boules de cristal ? Combien d'ennemis différents avons-nous affrontés même sans avoir aucun espoir de s'en sortir ?

\- Je ne l'ai compte même plus. Murmura la fille de Végéta.

\- On veut les aider mais on arrive même pas à les protéger. Souffla Abigaël en serrant les poings.

\- On ne peut rien faire de plus ici. Grogna la plus jeune. Si on veut les aider, il faudrait qu'ils restent cloitrés aux murs et qu'on ratisse la planète pour les détruire sans avoir l'attention occupé par la sécurité de ceux qui nous accompagne.

\- Ouais… Mais serait-ce suffisant ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant les Soldats autour d'eux et les corps sur les chariots. Si notre théorie est exact et que certains Titans deviennent plus résistants à nos coups comme elle… Continua-t-elle en regardant Annie. Bra suivit son regard. Alors cela sera plus dur et je sens que le Titan Colossal et Cuirassé seront les pires à affronter.

\- C'est certain. Confirma Bra. Mais on y arrivera, comme toujours. Sourit-elle en se voulant convaincante.

\- Si seulement Papa était là… Murmura-t-elle en regardant le ciel, comme s'il pouvait débarquer d'un instant à l'autre.

Bra ne répondit pas mais pensa la même chose. Goku était un signe d'espoir même quand tout semblait perdu. Goku leur donnait la force de se battre, de se relever. Avec Goku et Végéta à leurs côtés, elles savaient qu'elles seraient capable de tout, qu'elles n'auraient pas autant d'appréhension sur les Titans. S'ils étaient là, elles ne seraient pas aussi inquiète des affrontements qui les attendaient.

\- Préparez vos montures, on reprend la route. Ordonna fortement Erwin déjà à cheval.

Abigaël souffla et quand elle allait s'envoler, elle vit Bra se dirigeait vers les deux Soldats qui avaient perdus leur ami.

\- Où avez-vous perdu votre ami ? Demanda la demi-Sayenjin.

\- Pardon ? Demanda le brun avec une queue de cheval.

\- Votre ami, où il est mort ? Demanda Bra en croisant les bras.

\- A l'est de la forêt. Répondit le blond en baissant la tête avec tristesse.

\- Venez. Dit-elle en lui prenant la main et s'envola sous le regard éberlué des Soldats.

Le blond déglutit difficilement en voyant le sol s'éloigner de ses pieds et ses camarades devenir aussi petit. Il balança des pieds et s'accrocha désespérément à la main qui le tenait avec la peur de tomber. Jamais, il ne s'était retrouvé aussi loin du sol et il était loin d'être rassuré. Abigaël sourit en sachant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'envola près d'Erwin qui ouvrit la bouche mais qui fut stoppé par Abigaël.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle nous rejoindra. Rassura-t-elle dans un sourire. Il hocha la tête.

\- Allons-y. Dit-il en partant au Galop suivit par les autres. Abigaël s'envola et resta près d'eux.

Aucun des Soldats ne parlèrent, faisant le deuil des disparus et pensant à ce qu'il se passerait pour le bataillon d'exploration malgré leur réussite. Bra arriva une bonne demi-heure plus tard avec le Soldat décédé sur son épaule et l'autre accroché à sa main. Abigaël et Bra allèrent se poser sur le Chariot où se trouvait Eren. Mikasa était à cheval et le regardait avec inquiétude. Armin était assis et regardait la forêt qui était déjà loin derrière eux. Abigaël et Bra étaient épuisées et leurs blessures les étiraient encore plus à cause de l'adrénaline qui quittait peu à peu leurs corps. Elles s'endormirent quelques temps après sans s'en rendre compte, Abigaël avant Bra.


	6. Nerfs à l'épreuve

\- Des Déviants approche ! S'écria l'un des soldats, faisant sursauter Bra qui ouvrit instantanément les yeux.

Elle s'assit rapidement et en effet, 3 Titans d'environ 7, 9 et 12 mètres se dirigeaient sur eux à grande vitesse. Bra serra les poings car elle ne se sentait pas vraiment d'attaque à les affronter maintenant, leur précédent combat les avaient trop affaibli. Elle regardait Abigaël et se résolu à la réveiller et celle-ci ouvrit les yeux brusquement après avoir reçu un coup de poing dans les côtes de la part de sa meilleur amie.

\- Bra ! Réprimanda-t-elle. Mais tu… Commença-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle se stoppa en voyant les 3 Titans se rapprochaient dangereusement des chariots et voyant 6 soldats les attaquaient mais ce fut sans succès. Elle serra les dents en sentant ses blessures causées par le Titan Féminin, elle n'était pas en état d'affronter des Titans et encore moins des Déviants comme eux. Elle grogna en se levant tout de même.

\- Bi' ?

\- Il faut les éliminer. Déclara-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Tu penses qu'on peut y arriver ? Demanda Bra en faisant référence à leurs blessures.

\- On n'a pas le choix. Grogna-t-elle en voyant un soldat être dévoré par celui de 9 mètres.

\- Arrêtez. Ordonna une voix indifférente à leur gauche, interrompant Abigaël qui allait s'envoler, elles regardèrent Livaï. On va s'en occuper, vous êtes trop affaiblies.

\- Si on n'y arrive pas alors vous n'en êtes pas capable. Répliqua la fille de Végéta sans ironie ou autre cependant.

\- On va vous montrer le contraire. Intervint Mikasa à leur droite avec détermination.

Sans les laisser le temps de répondre, Mikasa et Livaï dégainèrent leurs armes et se jetèrent sur les Titans. Ils n'étaient pas assez idiots pour les affronter à un contre un étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé avec les demi-Sayenjins. Ils avaient assez de mal à se débarrasser du 9 mètres mais ils y parvinrent. Abigaël et Bra furent surprises de les voir réussir à abattre le second Titan. Bien qu'ils ne se parlaient pas, les deux Soldats étaient entièrement synchronisés et ne laissaient pas le temps au Titan de pouvoir se défendre. Les demi-Sayenjin froncèrent les sourcils la scène devant leurs yeux. Quelque chose clochait sur eux mais elles n'arrivaient pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Souffla Armin. Ils sont beaucoup moins forts que quand vous les affrontait. Remarqua Armin qui était toujours avec elles dans la charrette, il était incompréhensif.

\- C'est parce qu'ils changent dès qu'on les affronte nous. Siffla Abigaël en serrant les poings. C'était cela qui clochait.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le blond en la regardant, les sourcils froncés.

\- La première fois que j'ai combattu Annie, elle n'était pas aussi forte que la seconde fois. Expliqua Abigaël.

\- Donc si je comprends bien. Les Titans sont comme d'habitude mais quand vous les combattez, c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils deviennent plus forts ? Demanda Jean qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elles étaient réveillées. Il était sur son cheval et les regarda, perplexe.

\- C'est ça. Confirma Bra. C'est juste une théorie cependant, mais cela expliquerait qu'ils arrivent à nous tenir tête. Soupira Bra en se rasseyant en voyant le dernier Titan se désintégrer.

\- Cela serait alors possible aussi avec Eren. Réfléchit Armin à voix haute.

C'est à ce moment-là que Mikasa arriva sur son cheval avec juste une légère entaille sur la joue, elle s'essuya du revers de main et se posta derrière le Chariot où se trouvaient ses amis d'enfance et les demi-Sayenjins.

\- Qu'est-ce qui serait possible avec Eren ? Demanda-t-elle avec un visage impénétrable mais un regard méfiant.

Armin lui raconta la discussion avec les demi-Sayenjins et elle ne laissa rien paraître de ce qu'elle pensait. Bra ferma les yeux en se postant en tailleur et Abigaël s'envola pour rejoindre Erwin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand on sera rentrée ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- La mission est à moitié un succès alors, je ne pense pas que l'on se fera taper sur les doigts mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il va arriver. Répondit-il avec une voix étrangement calme. On a capturé Annie mais malheureusement, elle n'est pas en état de parler de quoi que ce soit. Répondit le Major entre ses dents.

\- Bra et Moi essayeront de briser cette glace mais on ne vous promet rien. Soupira la fille de Goku en se retournant pour voir le bloc de glace.

\- Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait… Commença le Major.

\- Ne nous remerciez pas avant que l'on ait exterminé tous les Titans. Le coupa-t-elle gravement, il hocha la tête et il vit le mur au loin. On arrive au mur, soyez vigilant. Cria-t-il à l'attention de ses subordonnés.

Abigaël s'envola plus haut et fit le tour des Horizons du regard et ne vit aucune trace de Titans. Les soldats restèrent tout de même vigilant et prêt à se défendre au cas où. Ils arrivèrent au mur dans un silence qui était seulement brisé par les sabots des chevaux sur le sol et les roux des chariots transportant les dépouilles des Soldats. Abigaël et Bra se posèrent sur le mur Sina et veillait attentivement sur les alentours. Elles baissèrent les yeux en voyant les habitants du mur regardaient le bataillon, certain avec haine, d'autre avec curiosité ou encore avec surprise en voyant le bloc de glace. Ils étaient tous descendus de leurs chevaux et marchaient d'un pas lent à leurs côtés. Abigaël et Bra s'envolèrent et se postèrent sur le mur Rose. Elles purent voir que certain demandèrent quelque chose à Erwin mais ce dernier ne répondait pas et se contentait de regarder droit devant lui. Elles surent que c'était pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette expédition et où se trouvait leur proche. Bra vit un homme assez âgé s'approchait du Caporal-chef et de lui parlait avec entrain mais le Soldat ne répondit pas. Bra put voir de la tristesse dans les yeux de Livaï, bien que celui-ci ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion comme à son habitude.

\- _Il faut vraiment qu'on stoppe ceci. Pensa amèrement la fille du Prince._

Pendant plusieurs heures, les Soldats changèrent de tenus et certains et allèrent rendre leurs hommages aux familles des Soldats qui avaient péris, cela en fut trop pour Abigaël et elle s'envola sans dire un mot. Elle passa au-dessus des murs et se rendit loin de la ville, des pleurs et des cris de désespoirs et de peine des habitants. Elle fut épuisée mais elle continua et elle se retrouva rapidement à Shiganshina, mais elle n'en avait aucune idée n'étant pas de ce monde. Elle baissa les yeux sur les Titans qui ne la virent pas et qui continuaient à marcher sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, et heureusement car elle se sentait encore trop affaibli pour engager un combat. Elle se posa en plein milieu d'un grand champ. Elle s'allongea en écartant ses bras dans les hautes herbes qui s'étaient aplatis sous le corps de la jeune femme, elle fixa le ciel bleu où se mouvaient des nuages. Cela l'énervait de voir ce soleil si brillant après le nombre de mort qu'elle avait vu ses dernières heures. Elle ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupir et se concentra sur les bruits aux alentours, sur les herbes hautes qui caressaient doucement sa peau et la chatouilla légèrement, son cœur qui cognait lentement dans sa poitrine, son énergie qui parcourait dans son corps pour guérir ses blessures, tant mental que physique. Elle n'avait pas supporté de voir la peine dans les yeux des habitants, n'avaient pas supporté leurs pleurs et leurs cris et c'est à ses moment-là qu'elle voulait être comme son oncle. Elle voulait se soucier que de ses proches et non des autres, en avoir rien à faire de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Elle aurait voulu être comme Livaï et réussir à être aussi imperturbable mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle était beaucoup trop comme son père pour ça. Elle haïssait ses Titans, elle haïssait cette Annie, elle haïssait de ne pas avoir les conseils avisés de Piccolo ou de Dende. Elle voulait faire quelque chose mais comment se débarrasser de ces Titans si leurs forces augmentaient ? Comment y arriver s'ils devenaient si intelligents ? Même si elles arrivaient à s'en débarrasser, elles ne pourraient pas effacer tout le mal qu'ils avaient causé, elle ne pourrait pas leur faire oublier les drames et les pertes qu'ils avaient vécus. Même si elle découvrait comment ils étaient arrivés, comment être sûr que d'autre n'arriveraient pas ensuite ?

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, Papa. Chuchota-t-elle toujours les yeux fermés.

Soudain, plus aucun bruit ne se fit autour d'elle. Les oiseaux avaient arrêtés de chanter, les criquets s'étaient tus, les herbes qui caressaient ses bras ne la touchaient plus et une ombre passa devant son visage, cachant le soleil qui chauffait agréablement sa peau. Elle sentit simplement un souffle faisant légèrement voleter ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit ses yeux noirs pour croiser des grands yeux marrons qui la fixaient intensément, juste à environ 30 centimètres de son visage. Elle ne bougea pas et le Titan non plus, elle plissa les yeux quand il s'approcha lentement de son visage.

* * *

 **Du côté de Bra :**

Celle-ci regarda Abigaël partir sans la suivre ou de tenter de la retenir, mais elle veilla tout de même sur son énergie au cas où. Elle savait exactement à quoi elle pensait et ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'était pas meilleure amie pour rien. Elles n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mot pour se comprendre, juste un seul regard suffisait. Lors d'un combat contre un ennemi, elles n'avaient besoin que d'un seul regard pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle va ? Interrogea une voix derrière elle.

\- Elle a juste besoin d'être un peu seule. Répondit Bra en se tournant vers Hanji. Tout ça est assez dur à digérer. Continua-t-elle en regardant les Soldats qui tentaient de réconforter les familles de leurs amis.

\- Avec vos pouvoirs, c'est sûr que vous n'avez pas dû subir des pertes. Lui dit Hanji en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Bra ne répondit pas et se détourna vivement et s'éloigna de la scientifique, la surprenant légèrement. Hanji la regarda partir et se demandait à quoi elle pouvait penser. La jeune femme lui faisait penser à Livaï, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait, ni comment elle pouvait réagir. La scientifique n'arrivait pas vraiment à cerner Bra. Elle avait cependant cerné son caractère et elle savait que personne ne devait la chercher. Elle soupira et rejoignit Erwin pour se rendre au grand QG dans le mur Rose. Quant à la fille de Végéta, elle marchait sans savoir vraiment où qu'elle allait. Elle avait croisé le Major qui lui avait expliqué qu'il se rendait chez ses supérieurs pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui avait demandé si elle voulait les accompagner mais elle avait décliné et avait continué son chemin sans un mot de plus et les paroles d'Hanji tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elles avaient subis des pertes. Face à Cell, face à Boo, face à Freezer, elles avaient faillis perdre les seules personnes qui comptaient réellement pour elles. Mais tout ceci ne comptait pas étant donné qu'ils avaient les boules de Cristal pour ressusciter les personnes décédés, ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas ici. Jamais, elles n'avaient eu à porter le deuil et heureusement pour elles. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit qu'Eren était réveillé et que Mikasa et Armin lui contaient les récents évènements. Elle le vit pâlir puis il baissa la tête en serrant les poings. Elle détourna le regard un instant puis elle s'approcha d'eux.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle en se postant devant eux en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire. Souffla-t-il en ne levant pas les yeux.

\- Tu l'as remarqué quand tu l'as combattu, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle après un instant de silence. Il sera encore plus les poings mais ne répondit pas, signe que ses doutes étaient fondés.

\- Pour Annie ? Demanda Armin, pas sûr d'avoir compris l'allusion.

\- Il s'est stoppé lorsque le Titan a pris sa position de combat. Répondit la fille de Végéta en ne lâchant pas le semi-titan des yeux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous l'avez remarqué ? Demanda Eren en levant les yeux de surprise.

\- Evidemment. Répondit Bra en roulant des yeux. Il était si débutant concernant le combat. C'est pour ça qu'elle a réussi à t'avoir. Continua-t-elle. Tu as baissé ta garde et soit sûr qu'elle t'aurait eu si Abigaël et Moi n'avions pas été là. Lui dit-elle, le faisant baisser les yeux de honte. Ses paroles le touchèrent comme un poignard.

\- Jamais, je ne l'aurais laissé faire. Intervint Mikasa d'une voix froide en la dardant d'un regard noir.

\- Elle a exterminé l'équipe de votre Caporal. Lui rappela amèrement la demi-Sayenjin. A toi toute seule, tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre elle surtout qu'elle avait d'abord affronté Abigaël. Déclara-t-elle avec certitude en la regardant.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Répliqua-t-elle, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur mauvaise malgré son visage impassible.

\- Arrêtez. Intervint Eren d'une voix forte en voyant Bra décroiser ses bras en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

\- Eren. Commença Mikasa mais…

\- Elle a raison. Grinça-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Si je n'aurais pas baissé ma garde... Je ne suis qu'un débutant, c'est de ma faute s'ils… S'ils sont morts. Dit-il dans un murmure.

Bra le regarda mais ne dit rien. Elle pouvait sentir sa colère au fond de lui et elle sut qu'il avait plus de force qu'il croyait, qu'il était dangereux et elle l'a su quand elle l'a vu combattre le Titan Féminin et elle était persuadé qu'Abigaël le savait aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais celle d'Annie. Rassura son meilleur ami, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Il a raison. Continua Mikasa. Annie était forte même sans être transformé. Tu n'as pas à te blâmer. Lui dit la brune en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Eren en ignorant ses amis d'enfances, en regardant la fille de Végéta. Ils m'ont dit de ne pas me transformer, que je devais leur faire confiance. Avoua le brun en parlant de l'escouade du Caporal-chef. Que je devais croire en eux et obéir aux ordres. Abigaël m'a dit que… Il s'interrompit un instant et continua en baissant la tête. Que je devais croire en mes partenaires et qu'on devait se faire confiance. Mais que je devais surtout faire confiance en mon instinct, m'écouter moi et non les autres. Peut-être que si j'avais écouté mon instinct alors Erd et les autres seraient encore en vie. Le Caporal-chef m'a dit pratiquement la même chose. Que je devais faire ce que je voulais et que si je voulais le faire alors que je le pouvais, tant que je ne le regrettais pas. Qu'il ne savait pas lui-même en qui croire. Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Demanda-t-il en haussant la voix en la regardant. Bra fut surprise de la lueur dans ses yeux verts malgré son ton de désespoir.

\- Tu regrettes ton choix ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

\- Oui. Répliqua le semi-Titan instantanément en soutenant ses yeux noirs.

\- Tu aurais dû les écouter. Dit-elle simplement en se retournant et s'éloigna des trois.

Eren la regarda partir et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Elle avait raison, elle aurait dû écouter Abigaël et se transformer lorsque le Caporal lui avait donné l'autorisation. S'il s'était transformé alors il aurait pu la capturer surtout qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il était avec la meilleure équipe du bataillon. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Annie avait été capturé mais avec le sacrifice de bon nombre de Soldat mais la question qui le turlupinait était : Pourquoi ? Annie faisait partie de leur division alors pourquoi vouloir éliminer l'Humanité ? Armin se posait la même question que son ami d'enfance. Il avait beau être intelligent et bon stratège, il n'arrivait pas à trouver des explications logique à cela. Et comme Annie était dans ce bloc de glace et qu'Abigaël et Bra n'étaient pas sûres de la briser, alors ils ne pourraient avoir les informations qu'ils désiraient et cela le frustrait énormément, il se demandait aussi ce qui allait advenir du bataillon après cette mission. Mikasa, elle, ne pensait qu'à vouloir la faire payer pour s'en être prise à Eren. Elle ne se fichait pas des informations mais elle voulait la faire souffrir pour le mal qu'elle avait causé, malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus et cela l'enrageait intérieurement. Ainsi que cette Bra, pour quoi se prenait-elle pour dire qu'elle aurait été incapable de tuer Annie ? Elle n'aimait pas son air supérieur et elle était à la deuxième position des personnes qu'elle ne portait dans son cœur, le premier était Livaï à cause de ce qu'il avait fait au tribunal, mais malgré ses ressentiments, elle ne pouvait rien contre elle et se devait de ne rien dire.

Bra ne porta pas plus attention à sa ''discussion'' qu'elle avait eu avec la brune. Elle n'allait pas perdre son temps à se battre avec une gamine qui croyait qu'elle avait tous les droits car elle valait soi-disant 100 Soldats. Elle avait bien évidemment remarqué sa détermination à vouloir protéger Eren et elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas des sentiments pour le brun. Bra s'envola et se posa sur le mur. De toute façon, les relations amoureuses n'étaient pas pour elle. Elle n'allait sûrement pas perdre son temps avec un homme, ceux qui seront digne à ses yeux, sont ceux qui pourraient tenir tête à son père et elle savait que cette personne n'existait pas. Elle observa les habitants qui reprenaient peu à peu leurs calmes après la rentrée des bataillons d'explorations, mais certains étaient inconsolables et elle les comprenait. La question qu'elle se posait maintenant était : Quand est-ce qu'ils viendront pour Annie ? La demi-Sayenjin était sûr que ses alliées auraient peur qu'elle ne livre quoi que ce soit et ils viendront sûrement pour la récupérer, un moment ou à un autre et elle était pratiquement sûre que le Colossal et le Cuirassé feraient leurs apparitions, mais quand ? A quoi ressemblaient-ils et comment ils seront ? S'ils attaquaient en même temps et qu'ils étaient comme Annie, alors le combat s'annonçait très rude. Elles devaient vraiment se reposer pour cette bataille si elles voulaient avoir la moindre chance contre eux. Bra soupira en s'apprêtant à rejoindre le Major et les autres quand…

\- Oh eh Bra ! Appela une voix enthousiaste derrière elle, la faisant se retourner et elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Abigaël faisait un grand signe de main avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ce qui avait surpris Bra était qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Elle tenait un Titan d'une quinzaine de mètres dans son autre main. Il avait la tête en bas et retenu par le pied par la fille de Goku. Il se débattait et brasser des mains pour tenter de se libérer mais cela était peine perdu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? S'écria la fille de Végéta à sa meilleure amie.

\- Bah quoi ? Répondit celle-ci en arrivant près d'elle. Hanji voulait en avoir un vivant pour ses recherches et comme il m'a remarqué alors je l'ai pris. Répondit-elle innocemment comme si c'était normal, ce qui était une habitude pour Bra.

\- Tu vas tous les faire flipper là-dedans. Marmonna-t-elle à sa bonne humeur qui était revenue.

\- Mais non et puis, je crois que ce n'est pas un humain donc on est capable de s'en débarrasser assez facilement. Sourit-elle avec certitude en regardant le Titan. Et ça va là-dedans ? Pas trop mal à la tête ? Demanda-t-elle comme s'il allait lui répondre, il recommença à se débattre à ses paroles mais il n'y parvint pas.

\- Tu es vraiment désespérante. Souffla Bra en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez.

\- Et toi, tu es rabat-joie. Répliqua Abigaël avec une moue boudeuse. Bon, allons-voir Hanji maintenant. Déclara-t-elle en prenant la direction de la cour centrale.

Bra grommela dans sa barbe mais la suivit tout de même, toujours avec les bras croisées et fixant le Titan qui était ridicule la tête en bas et le faisant moins effrayant, même si son visage la faisait frémir de dégoût. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle l'aurait déjà détruit.

* * *

\- Voilà vous savez tout. Finit Erwin.

\- Alors on peut dire que cette mission est un succès, malgré les pertes à déplorer. Souffla Dit Pixis, le commandant des Garnisons de la ville.

\- Une réussite ? Cette Annie est toujours bloquée, bloquée avec des informations cruciales pour la suite. Grogna Nail Dawk. Cela n'a servie à rien.

\- Pas vraiment. Objecta Erwin, les faisant le regarder. La capturer nous prouve qu'il y a des traîtres dans nos rangs. Je vous demande de nous laisser les dénicher jusqu'aux derniers. Avec Abigaël et Bra de notre côté, on peut réussir à tous les trouver surtout avec leurs capacités à ressentir les énergies. Leur dit-il.

\- Mais sont-elles capables de tous les trouver ? Demanda gravement le Généralissime Daris Zackley.

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua le Major. Mais je sais qu'on peut compter sur elle et qu'elles sont un atout indispensable pour l'éradication des Titans. Leur dit-il avec certitude.

\- Mais à ce que vous nous avez dit, elles ont eu du mal avec le Titan Féminin ? Rappela calmement Dot Pixis.

\- Mais elles ont réussi à l'avoir. Intervint Hanji. Elles nous ont prouvé qu'on pouvait leur faire confiance. Elles ne sont pas du côté de Titan et sans elles, on n'aurait pas pu capturer Annie.

\- Et si cela était un piège ? Après tout, Annie était l'une des leurs alors comment être sûre qu'elles ne changeront pas de camps ? Siffla Dawk.

Erwin et Hanji se jetèrent un coup d'œil et Livaï resta dos au mur et les regardait sans aucune émotion sur le visage. Mais que quelqu'un ne puisse répondent, un Soldat entra brusquement sans prendre la peine de frapper. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et froncèrent les sourcils en le voyant paniqué et complètement stupéfait en les regardant les yeux ronds.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Zackley.

\- L'une… Des Filles… Haleta-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le pressa Hanji en comprenant qu'il parlait d'Abigaël ou de Bra. Réponds !

\- Un Titan et… Commença-t-il en se reculant d'un pas sous le regard de la scientifique.

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, les hauts gradés quittèrent la salle avec précipitation, sauf Livaï qui ne se précipitait pas plus que cela. Ils étaient inquiets de ce qu'ils trouveraient. Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, ils virent Bra avec les bras croisés et un visage impassible et elle avait la tête levée. Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle regardait et ils se figèrent, leurs yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et leurs respirations se coupèrent, sauf Livaï et Erwin qui étaient calme, n'étant pas plus surpris que cela. Hanji avait une lueur satisfaite et elle s'imaginait déjà toutes sortes d'expérience qu'elle pouvait faire sur lui. Abigaël était toujours dans les airs avec le pied du Titan dans la main et dès qu'elle les vit, elle fit un grand sourire.

\- Où voulez-vous que je le mette ? Demanda Abigaël en regardant Hanji.

Celle-ci sortit de ses pensées à la voix de la jeune femme, elle sautilla sur place et ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement.

\- Ah c'est tout à fait génial ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautant tout en se rapprochant. Super ! Pose-là. Intima-t-elle en montrant devant elle du bout de doigt.

\- Attention en-dessous. Prévint Abigaël en lâchant le Titan.

Ce dernier frappa le sol avec fracas, faisant trembler celui-ci et laissant la marque de son corps et faisant reprendre leurs esprits aux Soldats, qui se reculèrent. Bra ne bougea pas quand il atterrit à quelques centimètres d'elle. Hanji se rapprocha sans prendre conscience du danger de l'Humanoïde.

\- C'est génial ! Merci Abigaël, je n'ai jamais eu de Titan si grand ! S'extasia de nouveau Hanji en frappant des mains.

Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite mais le Titan posa ses deux mains à terre et bougea sa tête en ouvrant sa bouche et se jeta sur elle. Hanji se recula mais elle était beaucoup trop proche. Cependant, avec sa vitesse de Sayenjin et le fait qu'elle gardait ses gardes sur le Titan. Abigaël réagit au quart de tour et plaqua brutalement la tête du Titan sur le sol avec ses pieds et l'enfonça dans la terre avec un visage sérieux, faisant la trace de sa tête. Hanji se recula encore et fut à une distance raisonnable de l'humanoïde. Bra s'envola rapidement en voyant sa meilleure amie sur la tête de l'humanoïde, elle envoya 4 boules d'énergie qui explosèrent ses bras et ses jambes, ainsi qu'une pour le haut de sa tête en évitant la nuque. Les soldats étaient scotchés par la scène qui s'était déroulé avec une vitesse impressionnante. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient réagis tellement vite qu'ils avait cru un instant que ceci n'était qu'un tour de leurs imaginations.

\- Vous êtes complètement inconsciente. Réprimanda sèchement Bra en se postant devant elle.

Abigaël enfonça encore plus la tête du Titan qui ne bougeait plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? Demanda Abigaël en regardant Erwin.

\- Emmenez-nous les filets pour l'immobiliser et des chevaux pour le tirer. Ordonna le Major en regardant ses subordonnées.

Des éclairs rouges apparurent soudainement et les bras et les jambes du Titan se régénérèrent. Les soldats étaient fixés sur la scène et ne semblait pas avoir entendu son ordre. Même les hauts gradés étaient figés.

\- Dépêchez-vous. Ordonna plus sèchement Erwin en regardant les Soldats tétanisés qui se dispersèrent rapidement, suite à son ordre.

Abigaël s'enleva de sur la tête du Titan et se mit à côté de sa meilleure amie, face aux Titans qui continuaient de lentement se régénérer.

\- Il est flippant. Lui murmura-t-elle sans la regarder.

\- Hum. Acquiesça-t-elle. Abigaël ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Il faut tenter de libérer Annie et si on n'y arrive pas, bah je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire… Soupira-t-elle en se reculant lorsque les Soldats jetèrent un filet sur l'humanoïde.

Les Soldats attachèrent les chevaux et ses derniers le tirèrent. Hanji les suivait avec enthousiasme, sa frayeur de l'attaque était visiblement passait et les filles des Sayenjins la trouvait, elles n'avaient pas de mot assez fort pour la décrire. Les demi-Sayenjins voulurent les suivirent mais furent stoppé par les supérieurs d'Erwin qui les fixaient toutes les deux avec suspicion.

\- Pourquoi avoir ramené ce monstre ici ? Demanda Dawk avec méfiance ce que sentit Bra.

\- Hanji voulait que je lui en capture un. Répondit naturellement Abigaël en haussant les épaules.

\- Où peut-être parce que c'est juste une excuse pour le libérer une fois que tout le monde dort. Accusa fortement Nail Dawk en les regardant tour à tour.

Sans plus attendre et ne supportant plus ses accusations, Bra se transporta en un battement de cil devant le Soldat et le prit par le cou en le soulevant et il fut sur la pointe des pieds, il attrapa les poignets de la jeune femme et respira difficilement à sa poigne. Il baissa les yeux sur elle et fut pétrifié de son regard noir, qui n'avait aucune trace de sympathie. Il jeta un regard à Abigaël mais elle ne fit aucun geste et croisa seulement les bras avec un visage neutre. Il regarda de nouveau Bra.

\- Si je puis me permettre, combien de Titan avez-vous éliminé ? Demanda froidement la fille de Végéta. Combien de fois êtes-vous sorti à l'extérieur de ses murs ? Demanda-t-elle en resserrant sa prise, le faisant haleter plus fort.

\- Jamais. Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Livaï avec une lueur amusé dans ses yeux gris devant cette scène, que remarqua Abigaël.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que ce Titan est une menace ? Demanda-t-elle en durcissant son visage, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit ses pointes de pieds quittaient le sol. Il baissa le regard et ses yeux se remplirent d'effroi en voyant le sol s'éloignait de plus en plus et commença à agiter ses jambes, elle s'arrêta à une vingtaine de mètres. Les soldats avaient tous levé les yeux et ils n'osèrent dire un mot, ils étaient figés sur place. Abigaël les regarda et elle vit la crainte dans leurs yeux. La crainte qu'elle ne le lâche. Elle regarda Erwin qui regardait la scène avec une certaine crainte, mais avec une pointe d'amusement en connaissant le caractère impulsif et imprévisible de la jeune femme.

\- Alors vous ne nous connaissez pas. Grogna-t-elle sèchement au ''Soldat''. Croyez-moi que vous ne nous voulez pas en tant que vos ennemis. Dit-elle. Car sachez que je ne suis pas Abigaël et que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à vous lâchez, et je n'éprouverais… Aucun regret. Murmura-t-elle menaçante en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Il vit la sincérité dans ses yeux et il pâlit quand il sentit sa poigne se relâcher, prenant le risque qu'il tombe. Il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme mais il savait qu'elle le ferait. Il prit conscience qu'effectivement, les deux jeunes femmes étaient une aussi grande menace que les Titans, mais cela n'était pas pour autant qu'il aurait confiance en elle. Pas après cette menace.

\- Bra. Appela Abigaël d'une voix forte.

Celle-ci la regarda, puis Nail. Elle redescendit lentement au sol et dès qu'elle posa ses pieds, elle le lâcha et il tomba à genoux. Il respira profondément et toussa fortement lorsque l'air pénétra brusquement dans ses poumons, lui brûlant la gorge. Il se frotta la gorge en continuant de tousser.

\- Tsk. Pathétique. Lança Bra en le regardant les yeux plissés, signe de son père et de Livaï.

Un silence pesant s'installa et les soldats étaient pétrifiés sur place à la scène qui s'était déroulé devant eux. Ils regardaient les jeunes femmes avec fascination mais aussi avec crainte. Ils avaient déjà entendus des choses sur leurs forces mais ils ne s'étaient pas doutés que cela était à ce point-là, elle l'avait soulevé comme si c'était une plume et n'avait pas semblé avoir de mal à le maintenir à quelques mètres du sol. Ils étaient ébahis. Nail se releva après s'être remis, même si ses jambes tremblaient un peu et la regarda avec haine et peur, il la pointa rapidement de son arme et la fille de Végéta ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupir. Abigaël se téléporta devant sa meilleure amie, faisant reculer le soldat d'un pas ne s'attendant pas à ce que la seconde réagisse.

\- Ses armes ne seront d'aucune utilités sur un Titan. Prévint-elle calmement en regardant fixement l'arme, puis l'homme. Alors vous croyez vraiment pouvoir nous tuer, nous, avec ça ?

La main de l'homme trembla devant son visage calme qui le rendait plus nerveux qu'avec sa meilleure amie, il tira quelques balles mais elle les arrêta toutes avec une seule main. Il arrondit ses yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Erwin et Livaï se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Les Soldats se reculèrent. Le plus haut gradé haussa les sourcil de surprise mais les plissa ensuite. Abigaël amena sa main jusqu'à son visage et écarta ses doigts laissant tomber les balles au sol, elle en garda une dans sa main et la prit entre son pouce et son index. Nail sentit ses jambes tremblaient tellement il était abasourdis, il tenta de ce calmer pour ne pas paraître faible, mais elle le vit.

\- Co… Comment Est-ce possible ? Bégaya le Militaire.

La fille de Goku ne répondit pas, elle envoya la balle effleurer la joue du Soldat qui lui fit une légère entaille sur la joue, un léger filet de sang coula, le figeant sur place. La demi-Sayenjin reprit un visage dénué d'amusement. Son regard fit tremblait inconsciemment l'assemblé excepté les soldats du bataillon d'exploration qui savait de quoi elle était capable et sachant qu'elle ne lui ferait rien. Elle s'avança et prit le bout de l'arme dans sa main gauche et la décala la laissant voir son visage.

\- Si on le voulait… Commença-t-elle. On pourrait détruire vos si précieux murs qui sont censés vous protégez. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre. On peut tous vous tuer sans le moindre problème et on n'a pas besoin de l'aide d'un Titan pour ça. Continua-t-elle gravement. Et puis, vous ne nous faîtes pas confiance ? Mais pourquoi, nous on le devrait en découvrant que l'une de vos subordonnées était un semi-Titan et qu'elle faisait partie de vos si précieuses Brigades Spéciales ? Nail serra les dents en lui rappelant amèrement ce fait et d'une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix. Sachez que l'on ne vous fait pas confiance non plus mais pour vous donner un exemple d'une chose, jamais on s'en prendrait à eux trois. Avoua-t-elle en désignant Erwin, Livaï et Hanji qui venait d'arriver.

\- Parle pour toi. Grommela Bra en jetant un coup d'œil à Livaï, qui lui rendit impénétrable.

\- Cela suffit. Intervint le plus gradé, en coupant Nail qui s'apprêtait à répondre. Abigaël le regarda sans lâcher l'arme. On peut vous faire confiance mais comprenez-nous avec ce qu'il s'est passé. Lui dit-il en s'approchant d'un pas.

\- On comprend que vous ne nous faîtes pas confiance. Soupira Abigaël en lâchant l'arme. Mais réfléchissez, on a aucun intérêt à vouloir détruire ce monde. Déclara-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Alors si vous tenez à vos vies, gardez vos distances avec nous. Prévint sèchement Bra en regardant Nail, qui grinça des dents en se détournant pour partir rapidement avec haine et frustré.

Abigaël et Bra le regardèrent partir. La fille de Goku savait qu'elle y avait été un peu fort, Bra et Elle, mais elles devaient vraiment, enfin, mettre les choses au clair entre elles et les Soldats. Elles n'avaient jamais demandés à atterrir ici, elles n'avaient jamais demandés à affronter ses hideux humanoïdes et se retrouver loin de leurs familles. Abigaël avait réagi ainsi car elle en avait marre de leurs accusations et cette histoire jouait trop sur leurs nerfs. Elles avaient vraiment besoin de repos car si elle continuait comme ceci, elles ne seraient pas en mesure d'affronter correctement les Titans.

\- Vous avez carte blanche. Déclara soudainement Zackley, les sortant de leurs pensées. Il regarda Erwin. Faîtes le nécessaire pour trouver ses traîtres et les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il regarda les deux jeunes femmes. Les brigades spéciales ne vous causeront plus d'ennuis. Déclara-t-il ensuite, il se détourna et partit, suivit de ses subalternes.

Il ne restait plus que les plus haut gradé du bataillon d'exploration, Abigaël, Bra et certains autres soldats.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Sourit Abigaël en reprenant son sourire. Bra se dérida et prit un visage serein.

\- Quand est-il de ce Titan ? Demanda la fille de Végéta en regardant Hanji.

\- Il a bien été ficelé et ne peut plus bouger. On a utilisé le même équipement que pour le Titan Féminin. Répondit Hanji en frappant dans ses mains heureuses. Je vais pouvoir faire des recherches et peut-être qu'on trouvera enfin d'où ils viennent.

\- Et Annie ? Demanda Abigaël.

\- Toujours dans son bloc, elle est dans la cave des Brigades Spéciales. Leur apprit Erwin.

\- Tu penses que l'on va pouvoir la briser ? Demanda Bra dans un soupir d'ennui en regardant sa meilleure amie.

\- Le seul moyen de le vérifier c'est d'essayer. Répondit Abigaël en la regardant.

\- Je vais vous y conduire. Leur dit Hanji.

Elle partit et les demi-Sayenjins, le Major, le Caporal et quelques soldats les suivirent. Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce, ou se trouvait rien d'autre que le bloc de glace où se trouvait la soldate blonde. Abigaël et Bra entrèrent et se stoppèrent, elles se concentrèrent mais ne sentirent rien venant de l'intérieur du bloc. La fille de Goku s'approcha et les soldats présents s'écartèrent à son passage. Elle leva la main et toucha la paroi, elle ferma les yeux et aucun des présents ne dirent un mot observant la scène avec attention. Une lumière dorée sortit des mains de la jeune femme, toujours posée sur la paroi.

\- Je ne ressens que douleur et peine. Dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux et écartant sa main. Bra, tu es prête ?

\- Yep. Dit-elle en se mettant de l'autre-côté du bloc. On va te faire sortir de-là. Siffla Bra en faisant monter son énergie.

\- Vous n'allez pas la tuer ? Demanda Hanji.

\- Non. On va juste de tenter de faire fondre cette glace. Répondit Abigaël en faisant monter son énergie à son tour.

Une aura blanche entoura les deux jeunes femmes, qui se transforma ensuite en une lumière dorée, éclairant entièrement la salle et éblouissant les présents mais ne les empêchant pas de voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils sentirent la chaleur de leur puissance se dégageait de leurs corps. La salle était grande et donc assez glaciale mais depuis qu'elles avaient dégagés leur puissance, la pièce se réchauffait lentement. Ils étaient fascinés par leur changement physique, leurs cheveux qui flottaient dans leurs dos et autour de leurs visages.

\- Cela ne fais rien de mon côté. Informa Bra.

\- Pareil du mien. On passe au niveau supérieur.

\- Niveau 2 ?

\- Non, on y va progressivement. Dit-elle en faisant encore monter son énergie.

Bra fit de même, faisant encore réchauffer encore plus la pièce. Hanji et Erwin s'installèrent sur un des canapés dans la pièce, Livaï s'adossa au mur et plaça son pied gauche sur celui-ci et croisa les bras. Les soldats restèrent présents et les regardaient faire. Pendant plusieurs heures, les demi-Sayenjins s'activèrent à briser ou fondre le bloc de glace mais rien n'y faisait. Elles avaient montés leurs énergies au maximum qu'elles le pouvaient, elles avaient tenté les boules d'énergie en augmentant progressivement leurs puissances, mais toujours rien. Le bloc était toujours impeccable avec aucune trace d'égratignures, ce qui les énervait et qui se faisait ressentir dans la pièce. Hanji les avait quittés pour commencer les recherches sur le Titan qu'avait ramené Abigaël. Erwin et Livaï étaient les seuls qui étaient restés dans la pièce, les autres soldats étaient partis pour des missions des Brigades Spéciales.

\- Sort de là espèce de blondasse ! S'écria Bra en frappant violemment le bloc au même moment qu'Hanji pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce. Vaut mieux que tu sortes de là avant que je t'explose ! Cracha Bra en frappant le bloc avec plus de force.

\- Bra, calme-toi. Intervint Abigaël d'une voix mi-amusée, mi- exaspéré.

\- Comment tu veux que je me calme alors que cela fait des heures que l'on est là-dessus ? S'énerva Bra, sa patience ayant atteint ses limites.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu vas arriver à quoi que ce soit. Tenta de calmer Abigaël, même si c'est celle-ci avait les nerfs qui montait dangereusement.

\- Et que ce n'est pas en étant décontracté comme tu l'es. Siffla la fille de Végéta en sautant sur le bloc, faisant soupirer sa meilleure amie avec lassitude. Notre énergie ne fait rien. Nos boules d'énergie non plus. Énuméra-t-elle en tapant fortement son pied sur la glace. Il faut la faire exploser, tenter le tout pour le tout. C'est toi de plus qui a dit qu'on n'avait pas besoin de savoir d'où ils venaient, vu qu'on pouvait les exterminer. Rappela Bra en continuant de taper du pied.

\- Sauf que la donne a changé, vu qu'ils deviennent plus forts dès qu'on les affronte. Déchanta sérieusement la fille de Goku en plissant les yeux.

\- On n'a qu'à pas leur laisser le temps de changer. Déclara Bra en sautant et atterrissant devant sa meilleure amie. On les regroupe et on les élimine avec une vague déferlante, il nous faut tout au plus une vingtaine de minutes pour nous reprendre. Sourit machiavéliquement Bra.

\- Ouais, bah on a bien vu qu'il ne faut pas les sous-estimer. Déclara Abigaël. Les Titans normaux changent mais pas de beaucoup, alors qu'Annie et sûrement aussi ce Colossal ou le Cuirassé seront sûrement différents. Continua-t-elle en regardant le bloc avec gravité qui surprit Erwin, Hanji et Livaï. Les humains qui se transforment en Titan se changent d'une manière inconsidérable, c'est eux qui deviennent capable de nous donner du fil à retordre.

Bra serra les poings en regardant Annie à travers le bloc du glace. Abigaël avait raison et Bra ne put le contester. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant les traîtres dans les rangs de l'armée, un mauvais pressentiment concernant les Titans Cuirassé, Cuirassé et sûrement des autres qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Les changements des Titans n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Elles avaient pu l'avoir parce qu'elle faiblissait mais si ce n'était plus le cas ? Si elle n'avait pas faibli, comment elles s'en seraient sortis ? Auraient-elles pu en venir à bout ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Abigaël pensait à la théorie d'Erwin et d'Hanji. Elle était sûre que le Cuirassé et le Colossal étaient parmi eux, mais qui ? C'était la question à un million. Eren se transformait et dès qu'il revenait à son état normale, il était fatigué alors qu'Annie non, alors ils avaient un avantage. Si elles ne savaient pas qui ils étaient, alors ils pourraient reprendre des forces et rattaquaient alors qu'elles n'auraient pas eu le temps de reprendre totalement leurs forces. Ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Soudain, un grand gargouillement s'entendit dans la pièce faisant légèrement sursauter les présents, qui étaient dans leurs pensées. Ils regardèrent une seule et unique personne comme une seule.

\- J'ai faim. Rigola Abigaël, en se grattant la nuque avec gêne.

\- Je venez justement pour ça. Le repas est prêt.

\- Allons-y alors. S'extasia la fille de Goku en prenant la direction de la sortie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec elle ? Demanda la fille de Végéta, la coupant à l'embrasure de la porte.

\- On verra cela demain, de toute façon tu es trop sur les nerfs et en te connaissant, tu risques de faire exploser le bâtiment. Lui dit Abigaël avec un sourire en coin.

\- Dis tout de suite que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Grinça Bra en serrant les poings.

Abigaël sortit après un clin d'œil.

\- C'est exactement ce que je dis. Lança Abigaël depuis le couloir avec amusement.

\- Tu vas voir si je ne sais pas me retenir ! S'écria Bra en courant à sa suite dans le couloir.

Erwin, Livaï et Hanji pouvaient toujours entendre Bra qui criaient après sa meilleure amie. Hanji sourit et releva ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Abigaël peut se montrer aussi insouciante que sérieuse. C'est vraiment déconcertant. Sourit la scientifique.

\- Cela peut être aussi dangereux. Répondit Erwin en regardant Annie. Bien qu'elle sache à quel point la menace des Titans est sérieuse, elle ne peut s'empêcher de ne pas l'être assez. Bien qu'elles aient des pouvoirs hors du commun, elles ont bien vus que leurs pouvoirs ne suffiraient probablement pas contre ceux qui se transforment en Titan. Leur dit le Major sombrement.

\- Peut-être que le combat ne sera pas facile en effet, mais on doit leur faire confiance. Abigaël peut peut-être se montrer insouciante mais elle sait qu'ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. On a vraiment un espoir de s'en sortir. Un espoir que l'on n'a pas eu depuis longtemps. Répliqua Hanji.

\- Et si on discutait de cela en allant au réfectoire, j'ai faim. Intervint pour la première fois Livaï en se décollant de mur.

\- Bien entendu. Sourit le Major en quittant la pièce, mais aucun ne parla.

Hanji avait raison, ils avaient un espoir. Et ils n'oubliaient pas le sérieux que faisait preuve les demi-Sayenjins lorsqu'elles affrontaient les Titans, mais serait-ce suffisant ? Elles n'étaient pas arrivées à sortir Annie du bloc de glace, malgré leur pouvoir. Il était sûr d'une chose, il ne les laisserait pas affronter les Titans seuls. Erwin regarda Livaï et il sut qu'il pensait la même chose que lui. Ils arrivèrent au réfectoire et ils remarquèrent rapidement Abigaël et Bra, ils furent désarçonnés par la scène. Cette première courrait autour de la table, Bra derrière elle. Ils remarquèrent les recrus de la 104ème Brigade. La table se composait d'Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Crista et Jean. Les autres Soldats ne disaient rien et regardaient la scène, certain avec incompréhension, d'autres avec amusement.

\- Arrête Bra, c'était juste une petite plaisanterie. Tenta Abigaël en échappant à Bra en passant sous la table.

\- Viens ici tout de suite. Ordonna la fille du Prince.

\- Non, tu vas me frapper ! Répliqua Abigaël en se plaçant derrière Jean, qui rougit lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune femme sur son épaule.

\- Mais non, je sais me contrôler, voyons. Sourit Bra avec innocence.

\- Mais bien sûr, tu vas me frapper. Dit-elle en faisant le tour de la table lorsque Bra la contourna. Abigaël se retrouva derrière Eren, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Hein qu'elle ne sait pas se contrôler ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh… Je…

\- Je ne vais pas te frapper, enfin peut-être un peu. Répondit-elle en levant ses mains en signe de paix.

\- Ah tu vois ! Tu ne peux pas te contrôler ! S'écria la fille de Goku en la pointant du doigt.

\- Toi, je vais… Grogna la fille de Végéta en passant par-dessus la table, mais Abigaël passa en dessous.

La plus âgé des demi-Sayenjins remarqua bien vite Erwin, Hanji et Livaï. Elle se téléporta rapidement derrière le plus petit, sans que la plus jeune n'ait le temps de la remarquer. Bra se retrouva à son tour derrière Eren et chercha sa meilleure amie dans la pièce, qui se recroquevilla derrière Livaï qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Abigaël viens-là ! Ordonna Bra. Je te promet de te donner en pâture au Titan si tu ne te ramènes pas. Menaça la demi-Sayenjin. Abigaël leva lentement la tête par-dessus l'épaule du Caporal et vit sa meilleure amie dos à elle qui la cherchait, elle se recroquevilla lorsqu'elle se retourna. Très bien. Sourit-elle en ayant une idée qui la ferait sortir de sa cachette. Reste caché au moins j'aurais ta part de nourriture. Annonça-t-elle calmement avec un sourire sadique.

\- Alors là tu rêves ! S'indigna Abigaël en levant la tête par-dessus Livaï, qui ferma un œil car elle lui avait crié dans l'oreille.

Abigaël se tut lorsqu'elle comprit la manœuvre de sa meilleure amie. Elle voulut partir mais Bra la prit de vitesse et la frappa violemment sur la tête. Abigaël tomba au sol et se frotta la tête énergiquement avec les larmes aux bords des yeux.

\- Tu es une brute ! Gémit la plus âgé en levant les yeux.

\- C'est toi qui me l'a dit, je fais que de te prouver que tu as raison. Siffla Bra en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Pour avoir raison, j'ai… Elle se stoppa en voyant Bra faire craquer ses doigts, elle se recula au sol en levant sa main. J'arrête, tu sais parfaitement te contrôler. Se rattrapa la fille de Goku en souriant.

\- Tsk. Comment je peux avoir une meilleure amie comme toi ? Se demanda-t-elle en faisant tout de même un sourire en coin.

\- Ah bah ça, je ne sais pas non plus. Rigola doucement Abigaël en se relevant.

Elles se regardèrent et rigolèrent. Elle savait pourquoi elle l'était. Ce n'était pas qu'à cause de leurs pères, ce n'était pas qu'à cause, qu'elles avaient toutes leurs vies ensemble. C'était parce qu'au fond, elles se complétaient. L'une était ce que l'autre n'était pas. Elles étaient différentes au niveau caractère mais elles se comprenaient. Elles étaient toujours ensemble, elles étaient les doigts d'une main, ce qui pouvait, ce qui désespéraient leurs mères mais elles étaient ainsi. Après cette petite ''dispute''. Les demi-Sayenjins prirent place à la table d'Eren, ce qui ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde les haut-gradés. Elles voulaient connaître un peu plus les Soldats. Elles avaient remarqués à quel point, la guerre entre les Titans avait laissé des séquelles à vie sur certains. Abigaël écoutait attentivement et posait des questions avec curiosité, tandis que Bra observait les Soldats autour d'elle avec intérêt en se concentrant sur les énergies. Elle croisa des yeux dorée, ceux de Reiner Braun, il détourna les yeux et elle fronça les sourcils. Après le repas, Abigaël se leva et s'étira en baillent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- C'était une longue journée. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Demain, on réessaye pour Annie ? Demanda Bra.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela servirait vraiment à quelque chose. Soupira Abigaël. D'ailleurs, j'ai un truc à te demander. Continua-t-elle en regardant Eren, qui fut surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que sait ? Demanda le semi-Titan.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler ici. Dit-il en regardant discrètement autour d'elle.

Eren hocha la tête en comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Eren se leva suivit de Mikasa et d'Armin. Abigaël jeta un coup d'œil à Erwin, il comprit rapidement qu'elle lui expliquerait. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et prirent la direction des dortoirs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? Demanda Eren qui était derrière la jeune femme.

\- Je veux que tu m'affrontes. Déclara-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, surpris de cette demande. Elle s'arrêta.

\- Je suppose que tu es au courant de nos suppositions ? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

\- Oui. Répondit-il. Les changements des Titans. Murmura-t-il avec haine.

\- Le seul moyen de vérifier notre théorie est d'affronter un Titan. Continua-t-elle en se retournant. On suppose que ceux qui deviennent plus fort sont comme toi, accepte-tu ? Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Je le ferais. Dit-il sans hésitation. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour aider à la destruction des Titans. Déclara-t-il avec détermination.

\- Bien. Sourit-elle.

Ils se séparèrent et se rendirent chacun dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ils savaient que le lendemain serait une longue journée. Abigaël et Bra eurent du mal à s'endormir, les questions bousculant dans leurs têtes mais y parvinrent tout de même.


	7. Bonne ou mauvaise idée ?

**Bonsoir, vous allez bien ? Moi, fatigué mais cela va ^^**

 **Je voudrais remercier Charybde syla et Lys0212 de me suivre et je suis ravie de savoir que mon histoire vous plaît ^^**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos avis, bonne ou positive, il faut cependant qu'elle soit constructive ^^**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de frappe ou autres ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée, tout dépend à l'heure que vous me lisez :-)**

 **Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, sinon Livaï sourirait un peu plus même si on l'aime comme ça pas vrai ? ;-)**

 **D'ailleurs, j'ai lu les scans jusqu'au dernier publié donc il risque d'y avoir des Spoilers, surtout sur le Titan Colossal et le Cuirassé. Mon histoire fera sûrement une dizaine de chapitre mais pas plus ^^**

 **Xoxo et bonne lecture :***

* * *

Bra observait le plafond depuis environ 1 heure, le silence était seulement brisé par le léger ronflement d'Abigaël dans le lit à ses côtés. Depuis qu'elle était réveillée, elle se concentrait sur les énergies autour d'elle, mais elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que celle d'Eren qui était plus élevé que les autres. Cela la faisait douter des possibles traîtres dans cette armée. Elle se leva et se dirigea près de la fenêtre, elle tira les rideaux doucement et regarda un instant Abigaël, celle-ci enfouie sa tête un peu plus dans l'oreiller mais ne se réveillait pas. Bra se demandait parfois comment elle faisait pour dormir aussi profondément, pourtant la réponse était simple. Tel père, telle fille. Bra se retourna et regarda le ciel. Le temps était aussi maussade que son humeur, le ciel était gris mais aucune pluie ne se déversait, aucun rayon de soleil ne filtrait à travers les nuages. Bra soupira et s'accouda à la rambarde de la fenêtre. Elle voulait tellement rentrer chez elle. Qu'est-ce que faisait son père et leurs amis ? Est-ce que le temps passait différemment qu'ici ? Il lui manquait affreusement, même sa mère et son arrogant de frère. Elle soupira de nouveau et elle fixa les murs. Ce monde n'était que désolation. Des gens nées dans la terreur des Titans et dans la peur qu'ils brisent ses murs, du moins que le Colossal et le Cuirassé le fasse de nouveau, ce qu'elle attendait avec une certaine impatience, elle avait envie de se mesurer à eux et s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Une fois fait, il faudra attendre que leurs pères et leurs amis les ramènent, s'ils y arrivent sinon elle ne sait pas comment elle ferait. Elle secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas penser à cela, ils trouveront un moyen comme toujours. Le plus important c'était de penser à aujourd'hui, Abigaël voulait affronter Eren et elle espérait sincèrement qu'il y aura des résultats mais surtout qu'il ne perdrait pas le contrôle. Elle se remémora le combat contre Annie, elle avait remarqué la lueur de folie dans ses yeux, elle se demandait ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas été déconcentré par sa découverte. Elle devait se montrer prudente et attentive. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment claquant de la même manière sur le mur, elle ne sursauta pas, elle se retourna et ne fut pas surprise de découvrir Livaï avec son habituelle air blasée, peint sur le visage.

\- Le repas est prêt. Annonça-t-il sans une once d'émotion.

La fille de Végéta ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre froidement, pour elle, ce ton qu'il avait employé ressemblait davantage à un ordre. Seulement, elle fut coupée brusquement par sa meilleure amie qui sauta sur ses pieds instantanément.

\- Vous avez parlé de repas ? S'exclama-t-elle avec la bave aux lèvres. Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim ! Déclara-t-elle en même temps que son ventre qui grogna.

Bra poussa un soupir exaspéré par sa meilleure amie. Avec celle-ci c'était toujours la même chose. Abigaël rigola avec gêne en se grattant derrière la nuque.

\- Venez avant qu'il n'y a plus rien. Dit-il simplement, plus du tout surpris par la jeune femme.

Il se retourna et disparut dans le couloir. Abigaël le suivit et Bra à son tour. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la cuisine et les demi-Sayenjins se placèrent à la table des hauts-gradés.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda Hanji à Abigaël qui s'était placée entre Livaï et Elle. Bra s'assit entre Hanji et Erwin.

\- Comme un loir. Répondit-elle avec un sourire digne de son père en commençant à manger.

\- Etes-vous prête pour cette journée ? Demanda la scientifique.

\- Une journée comme une autre. Répondit Bra à la place de sa meilleure amie, qui avait la bouche pleine.

\- Car affronter des Titans est une journée normale pour vous ? Demanda Erwin avec calme.

\- Croyez-moi après avoir affronté un guerrier légendaire, les Titans ne nous fait pas autant peur. Répondit la plus jeune en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez ne pas être inquiète. Souffla le subordonné d'Hanji. Moblit Reiner, qui se faisait toujours discret mais qui avait été remarqué par Bra.

\- On n'a pas peur, cela ne veut pas dire que l'on ne s'inquiète pas. Nuança la fille de Végéta en avalant sa bouchée.

\- D'ailleurs, qui c'est ce Guerrier Légendaire ? Demanda Hanji avec curiosité.

Bra regarda son assiette, puis Abigaël qui avait tourné la tête en sa direction à la mention de Broly. Elle haussa les épaules pour dire à Bra qu'elle s'en fichait si elle leur disait ou non. La fille de Goku regarda le Caporal et en sentant son regard, il poussa son assiette vers elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas aussi associable que ça. Sourit Abigaël en mangeant rapidement.

\- Répugnant. Grogna Livaï en la regardant du coin d'œil, cependant, il ne put empêcher un rapide sourire passait sur ses lèvres, il devait s'avouer qu'il commençait apprécier Abigaël et même Bra malgré leurs piques de temps à autres.

\- Le guerrier Légendaire était un puissant Sayenjin qui est née le même jour que Goku. Reprit Bra, les faisant retourner leurs attentions sur elle. Il était complètement barge et il ne pensait qu'à tout détruire sur son passage. Sa puissance était beaucoup plus élevée que la nôtre et augmentait de seconde en seconde, ce qui a fait de lui le plus redoutable adversaire que l'on a affronté, tout comme Majin. Raconta sombrement Bra. On a réussi à en venir à bout malgré tout. Dit-elle en voyant Hanji ouvrir la bouche. On aurait pu avoir peur si les Titans étaient aussi puissant. Dit-elle pour clore son récit.

\- Vous avez affronté beaucoup d'adversaire ainsi ? Demanda le Major.

\- Oh oui. Souffla Abigaël qui avait fini de manger. Il y a eu Thalès. Cell. Broly. Boo. Bojack. Enuméra-t-elle en regardant le plafond.

\- Il y a eu aussi Cooler et Hildegarn. Rappela la fille de Végéta.

\- Oui, mais pour Cooler on n'était même pas encore née comme pour Freezer. Garlic, ou encore les cyborgs C-13, C-14 et C-15. On n'a pas non plus combattu Slug. Répondit-elle en se penchant sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise pour regarder sa meilleure amie.

\- A votre avis, leurs puissances est égale auxquelles de vos adversaires ? Demanda Hanji, surprise du nombre d'ennemi qu'elles avaient affrontés.

\- Hum. Réfléchit Abigaël en posant un doigt sous son menton. Je pense qu'ils ont la même puissance que Cell à la normal.

\- Et quand ils changent, ils ont pratiquement la même que Bojack.

\- Plus de force que lui quand même pour certains. Marmonna Abigaël en se souvenant de sa confrontation avec Annie.

\- Moi, je dirais aussi puissant que Boo quand il est gros pour les humains qui se transforme et je pense qu'Annie n'a pas eu le temps de nous montrer toutes ses capacités. Réfléchit plus intensément la fille de Végéta.

\- On pourra vraiment savoir lorsque j'affronterais Eren. Déclara la fille de Goku en se remettant sur les quatre pieds de sa chaise.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de repos dans votre monde. Remarqua Hanji, elle croyait avoir compris la réaction de Bra la veille, avec tous ses ennemis elles ont dû forcément perdre des proches mais elle se retint de poser des questions, ce que remarqua la fille de Goku cependant.

\- Quand vous parlez de la puissance, vous faîtes références à Annie Leonhart ? Demanda le Major en regardant Bra. Abigaël étant cachée par la scientifique.

\- Oui. Confirma Bra.

\- Tiens donc Jäger. S'éleva la voix froide du Caporal.

Ils se tournèrent tous. Effectivement, le trio était devant eux. Eren était déterminé. Mikasa avait un visage impénétrable et Armin avait un léger sourire.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je voulais simplement savoir si cela était toujours bon pour ce que l'on avait parlé hier. Dit le semi-Titan en les regardant.

\- Si toi, tu es prêt. Répondit Abigaël en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Il n'a pas le choix. Le coupa le Caporal d'une voix catégorique.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle s'adressait. Grogna Bra, en abandonnant le vouvoiement.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais non plus. Répliqua Livaï d'une voix tout aussi froide.

\- Je suis déterminé et plus que prêt. Déclara Eren en coupant la ''conversation''.

\- Alors allons-y. Sourit Abigaël en se levant.

\- Attends. L'interrompit Hanji. Abigaël baissa les yeux sur Hanji. On a réussi à réparer vos tenus. Leur révéla la scientifique.

\- Géniale. J'en ai marre de ceux-là, ils sont trop serrés. Se plaignit la fille de Végéta en tirant sur les manches.

Hanji rigola sans gêne. Erwin ne put empêcher un léger sourire. Livaï poussa un soupir discret. Abigaël roula des yeux. Mikasa ne laissa rien transparaître. Armin sourit avec amusement. Eren ne dit rien, plongé dans ses pensées. Il était impatient mais il était aussi anxieux d'affronter Abigaël, pas qu'il la craignait mais tout comme Bra, elle l'impressionnait surtout quand il les avait vu combattre les Titans. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir car il n'arrêtait pas de penser à comment se déroulerait la journée.

\- On va aller se changer dans ce cas. Bra n'a pas tout à fait tort, ce n'est pas tout à fait pratique pour combattre. Avoua Abigaël. Mais je garde la veste. Sourit la jeune femme.

Après cette déclaration, Hanji emmena les demi-Sayenjins où se trouvaient leurs vêtements. Erwin se leva et ordonna calmement le silence, qui se fit instantanément.

\- Aujourd'hui pour circonstance exceptionnelle et aussi grâce à la réussite de notre dernière expédition. Vous avez quartier libre, faîtes ce que vous voulez mais soyez en forme pour demain. Déclara-t-il.

Il vit les sourires de joie et de soulagement sur les lèvres des Soldats, qui se levèrent en faisant le signe militaire puis ils sortirent de la salle.

\- Tu as aussi quartier libre. Déclara Erwin en regardant Livaï qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Tu crois que je vais louper ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin de quartier libre. Répondit calmement le Caporal.

\- Comme tu voudras. Sourit le Major en se détournant, suivit de Livaï.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient tous retrouvé dans un petit champ dans le district de Karanese. Sous ordre d'Erwin, Mikasa et Armin étaient à l'écart en haut du plus grand arbre, là où qu'ils ne pourraient pas être blessés au cas où. Abigaël et Bra avaient leurs tenus complète. La plus âgé avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, sa frange du côté gauche et la veste du Bataillon sur le dos. Bra avait les cheveux détachés cette fois et avait tout troqué pour la tenue qui ressemblait à celle de son père, elle avait cependant, elle aussi gardé la veste du Bataillon.

\- Tu as bien compris pourquoi on doit le faire ? Demanda Bra qui avait les bras croisés sous sa poitrine avec un visage sérieux.

Eren hocha la tête, il se recula à une distance raisonnable. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il approcha sa main de sa bouche et se mordit fortement. Un silence s'ensuivit et les demi-Sayenjins se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, puis la jeune recrue. Eren ouvrit les yeux et se mordit de nouveau mais toujours rien.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas. Souffla-t-il en recommençant.

\- Tu ne sers à rien en fait. Grogna la fille de Végéta.

\- Bra. Réprimanda Abigaël sans la regarder et fixant Eren, qui se mordit de nouveau puis tomba à genou.

\- Pourquoi il ne le peut pas ? Demanda la fille de Goku en regardant Hanji.

Celle-ci lui expliqua rapidement la conclusion qu'elle avait eue en réfléchissant à la situation pendant cette nuit.

\- Donc, il faut qu'il ait une bonne raison pour pouvoir se transformer ? Résuma Abigaël.

\- C'est ça. Acquiesça la scientifique en regardant Eren.

Abigaël s'approcha du jeune homme et s'accroupit à ses côtés, elle voyait qu'il savait pourquoi il ne le pouvait pas et Abigaël ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'en empêchait, même si elle avait une vague idée.

\- Eren.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'y arrive pas. Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Parce que tu sais pourquoi on fait ça et que tu ne l'acceptes pas… Tout comme avec Annie. Dit-elle, le faisant ouvrir les yeux. Tu ne supportes pas l'idée qu'il y ait des traîtres et surtout qu'ils soient des amis à toi. Continua-t-elle, elle baissa les yeux sur ses poings à lui qui s'étaient serrés. Tu ne veux pas croire que tu vas m'affronter, justement pour trouver un moyen de les mettre hors d'état de nuire et je te comprends Eren. Murmura-t-elle et il leva les yeux sur elle, elle regarda Bra puis Eren. Je ne supporterais pas non plus l'idée d'être trahi par quelqu'un proche de moi. Malheureusement, tu ne dois pas penser à ce que tu ressens mais aux autres. Ne penses pas à Annie mais au Titan Féminin. Eren serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Elle a tué tes partenaires et sans aucun regret. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Livaï qui avait les bras croisés. Elle a fait du mal à des Soldats, elle veut détruire l'humanité. Je veux vous aider Eren, mais sans toi on aura du mal si on n'a pas toutes les informations. Dis-moi ce que tu veux toi. Intima-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Je… Commença-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

L'image de sa mère qui se fit dévorer se matérialisa dans son esprit, ainsi que la mort d'Erd, de Petra, d'Auruo et de Gunter et il serra les poings à s'en faire craquer les doigts. Les Titans avaient fait énormément de dégâts depuis leurs apparitions. L'humanité vivait dans la peur sans arrêt, chaque jour, chaque nuit. Des millions, voire des milliards d'humains ont péri sous les mâchoires des Humanoïdes. Il avait perdu sa mère, des amis à cause d'eux. Annie les avait mené en bateau depuis le début et il y en avait d'autres qui jouaient la comédie, cela devait se finir. Abigaël et Bra voulaient se battre, elles voulaient la même chose que lui, elles voulaient les détruire. Il devait être comme Livaï, comme les demi-Sayenjins, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre car c'était la survie de l'humanité qui était en jeu, il ne devait pas laisser ses émotions le submerger.

* * *

Vous croyez qu'ils se disent quoi ? Demanda Connie qui essaya de tendre l'oreille pour bien entendre.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais à première vue, ils veulent qu'Eren se transforme. Chuchota Jean pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent repérer.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Sasha en chuchotant.

\- Bah qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Répliqua Jean d'une voix trop forte, ils se cachèrent rapidement et déglutirent à l'idée qu'ils se fassent voir.

\- Tu devrais parler plus fort, je crois qu'ils ne nous ont pas entendus. Réprimanda ironiquement et sèchement Reiner, en chuchotant tout de même.

\- Ça va hein. Grommela le Soldat.

\- Du calme les gars, je crois qu'ils n'ont rien entendu. Rassura Connie, sans pour autant vérifier sa théorie, tellement il était effrayé de l'idée d'être surpris par un certain Caporal surtout.

\- J'espère que c'est le cas, je n'imagine pas la réaction du Major s'il découvrait qu'on les a suivi. Chuchota Berthold.

\- En le connaissant, il nous laisserait au Caporal et on sera bon pour corvée de ménage. Grimaça Jean.

\- Bon sinon, pourquoi voudrait-il qu'Eren se transforme ? Se demanda Berthold à voix haute.

\- J'en sais rien, de toute façon, on aura jamais les réponses. Soupira Connie.

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait voir avec Eren. C'est pour ça qu'il était tant dans ses pensées depuis ce matin. Répondit Sacha en mangeant une patate.

Aucun ne répondit, Jean se détacha légèrement de l'arbre et passa lentement la tête, il se figea en croisant des yeux noires. Bra. Celle-ci le regardait avec les yeux plissés, il déglutit difficilement, ils étaient grillés. Il se demandait si elle savait depuis le début qu'ils étaient là. Il ne les connaissait pas plus que ça mais étant donné qu'il avait souvent les oreilles qui traînaient, il avait entendu qu'elles avaient une force hors du commun, il en avait été témoin lorsqu'elles étaient arrivés. Elle serait aussi capable de sentir les présences, mais il ne savait pas si cela était vrai. Il ne put pousser plus loin ses réflexions lorsqu'un cri presqu'inhumain s'éleva dans le silence angoissant du champs.

\- Je veux tous les détruire ! Hurla Eren avec une haine sans nom dans ses yeux, il porta très vite sa main à sa bouche et il se mordit avec rage.

Abigaël sauta en arrière quand des éclairs entourèrent le jeune garçon. Elle mit son bras sur ses yeux à l'intensité de la lumière et à la poussière qui s'était brutalement soulevé autour de lui, elle se recula sous la puissance. Bra resta sur place et tourna la tête en mettant son bras pour se cacher le visage, elle recula quand même au souffle causé par la transformation. Les autres présents se cachèrent les yeux à leurs tours. Ceux qui se trouvait derrière les arbres voyaient les branches au- dessus d'eux et ils craignaient qu'elle ne leur tombe dessus mais ils ne bougèrent pas, pétrifiés. Après quelques instants, ils ouvrirent les yeux et à la place d'Eren se trouvait un immense Titan de 15 mètres qui étaient à genou. Une fumée blanche l'entourait et ses yeux verts étaient tournés sur Bra et les hauts-gradés. Abigaël ne se réjouissait pas et observait le Titan attentivement, sur ses gardes. Bra décroisa les bras en plissant les yeux, tendu au maximum essayant de voir s'il était toujours lui.

\- Tu as réussi Eren. S'extasia Hanji qui s'approcha en ne faisant pas attention au changement d'Abigaël et de Bra, elle fut stoppé par cette dernière qui mit un bras en travers de sa route. Mais… Commença la scientifique avec surprise.

\- Il s'est transformé alors qu'il était énervé. La coupa Bra avec une voix grave. On est pas sûr dans quel état d'esprit qu'il est maintenant alors vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque. Prévint sérieusement la jeune femme.

Hanji regarda le Titan. Erwin et Livaï se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis Eren, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Celui-ci se releva et resta sur place, les yeux posés sur la fille de Végéta. Abigaël s'éleva pour arriver à la hauteur d'Eren mais resta à distance, elle se déplaça lentement sur le côté pour ne pas le brusquer ou qu'il se sente menacé, elle se posta devant lui ce qui l'obligea à la regarder sans aucune émotion particulière dans les yeux.

\- Tu es toujours toi Eren ? Demanda Abigaël en levant un sourcil. Le Titan hocha simplement la tête, ce qui détendu les Soldats et la fille de Végéta. Grimpez dans les arbres, il risque d'y avoir un peu de grabuge. Prévint-elle en regardant ces derniers et sa meilleure amie.

Ils acquiescèrent excepté Livaï qui les regardait avec ennui. A l'aide de leurs équipements, ils se placèrent sur un arbre où qu'ils pouvaient tout entendre et voir. Mikasa et Armin étaient toujours éloignés et les observaient avec inquiétude. Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune Soldate avait confiance en Abigaël mais pas en Bra. Elle savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer Eren si sa meilleure amie était en danger alors elle gardait un œil attentive à la jeune femme. Sasha, Connie, Jean, Reiner et Berthold les regardèrent en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer. Avec ce qu'il se passait, Jean avait oublié de les prévenir que la plus jeune savait qu'ils étaient là. Bra s'éleva lentement et se posta sur l'arbre le plus proche qui devait plus grand qu'Eren d'un mètre et devant les Soldats. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Je suis désolé d'avance si je te blesse. Sourit Abigaël. Il hocha la tête avec accord et elle descendit au sol.

Ils auraient pu être inquiets de cette image s'ils n'auraient pas été au courant des pouvoirs de la jeune femme. Elle se concentra et une aura blanche l'entoura faisant voler ses cheveux autour de son visage, elle affichait un sourire impatient mais aussi rassurant.

\- N'aie surtout pas peur de me faire mal. Le prévint-elle. Attaque-moi. Ordonna Abigaël en se mettant en position de combat, toujours avec un sourire.

Eren hésita mais son sourire rassurant, l'incita à le faire et il l'attaqua. Leur ''affrontement'' dura. Eren réussit à frapper la jeune femme et celle-ci lui rendait ses coups mais elle ne remarqua aucun changement. Abigaël le frappa au ventre et il tomba sur un genou. La fille de Goku se posta à côté de sa meilleure amie, laissant Eren reprendre des forces.

\- Il est toujours le même. Lui fit remarquer Bra à voix haute.

\- Ouais. Les Titans changeaient rapidement lorsqu'on les affrontaient, pourquoi serait-ce différent avec lui ? Se demanda Abigaël en croisant le bras, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peut-être comme sa transformation, il lui faut inconsciemment une raison. Réfléchit la fille de Végéta en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu veux dire quoi ?

\- Les Titans ont un seul but, c'est de bouffer les humains, donc par conséquent… Commença Bra en la regardant.

\- Ils veulent tuer. Finit Abigaël, voyant où sa meilleure amie voulait en venir.

\- Donc il faut qu'Eren ait envie de te tuer pour changer ? Demanda Erwin en se postant sur l'arbre, suivit d'Hanji.

\- Je pense que cela est logique. Eren sait que c'est juste pour avoir des réponses, donc il sait que je ne suis pas une menace. Répondit Abigaël, elle s'envola et se posta devant Eren qui avait toujours le genou à terre. Eren. Appela-t-elle et il leva les yeux sur elle. On a compris pourquoi tu ne changes pas, il faut que tu aies envie de me tuer, alors pense à… Abigaël réfléchit une seconde. A un Titan tiens, Ok ?

La demi-Sayenjin sentit son hésitation. Eren ne se sentait pas capable d'y arriver, comment voir Abigaël comme une ennemie alors qu'elle a tué des Titans ? Il hocha la tête, il devait au moins essayer au moins. Il se releva et prit sa position de combat. Il imagina Annie en face de lui sous sa forme de Titan, il attaqua la jeune femme. Bra observait attentivement et serra les poings.

\- _Cela ne fonctionne pas._ Pensa la fille de Végéta, elle commençait à perdre patience. Abigaël. Appela-t-elle.

Celle-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis regarda Eren.

\- On va faire une petite pause. Annonça la fille de Goku, il acquiesça et s'assit par terre. Elle se posa en face de Bra. Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as quand même pas remarqué que cela ne fonctionne pas. Grinça Bra en levant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr que si. Soupira la plus âgé des deux.

\- Il faut qu'il ait envie de tuer ? Très bien, je vais y aller. Sourit-elle sadiquement en faisant craquer ses poings et faisant un pas.

\- Attends. L'arrêta Abigaël en mettant sa main devant sa meilleure amie. J'ai une idée. Déclara-t-elle en faisant un grand sourire

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête-là. Répliqua-t-elle en levant un sourcil. C'est quoi ton idée ?

\- Cela ne va pas vous plaire. Annonça-t-elle en regardant le Major, Hanji et Livaï, qui la regardèrent avec interrogation, sauf Livaï évidemment.

\- On vous fait confiance. Déclara Erwin avec sincérité.

\- Très bien, alors allez me chercher Mikasa on aura besoin d'elle. Ordonna-t-elle doucement en se tournant vers Eren.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda la scientifique en levant un sourcil.

\- C'est simple. Le seul moyen pour qu'Eren ait envie de me tuer c'est que je l'empêche de sauver Mikasa. Armin aurait pu faire l'affaire mais il risque d'être blessé.

\- Tu veux t'en prendre à Mikasa ? Demanda Bra, perplexe. Eren n'est pas idiot pour savoir que tu ne la toucheras pas.

\- Qui a dit que cela serait moi ? Répliqua Abigaël avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu veux utiliser le Titan que tu as capturé. Comprit immédiatement la fille de Végéta.

\- Pourquoi pas Livaï dans ce cas ? Demanda la scientifique. Mikasa est très doué mais ce n'est qu'une recrue.

\- Parce que Mikasa est son amie d'enfance, cela aura beaucoup plus d'impact sur lui et il ne faut pas être idiot pour savoir que le Caporal pourrait facilement le tuer. Répondit Abigaël, elle se tourna vers eux. On lâche le Titan sur Mikasa et elle devra seulement l'éviter le plus possible sans l'affronter directement. Eren ne réfléchira pas et tentera de la défendre… Commença à expliquer la fille de Goku.

\- Abigaël ne le laissera pas faire et il sera tellement énervé de ne pas pouvoir tuer le Titan, qu'il n'aura qu'une envie c'est de la tuer.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda la scientifique avec inquiétude.

\- Si cela dérape, Bra se débarrassera du Titan et j'arracherais Eren de son corps. Rassura Abigaël instantanément avec sérieux. Mais on n'a pas d'autre solution pour avoir nos réponses et avoir des résultats.

\- Faîtes-le. Accepta Erwin. Je pense que cela ne risque rien. Il n'y a pas d'habitant aux alentours et on est tous capables d'intervenir sans le moindre problème. Continua le Major en voyant Hanji ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

\- En parlant de ça. Intervint Bra en regardant en direction des arbres, derrière Eren, ils la regardèrent. Il y a des Soldats planquaient derrière les arbres depuis le début. Les informa-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête en leur direction. Des amis d'Eren si je me souviens bien.

\- Cela ne me surprend pas. Répondit Erwin en plissant les yeux.

\- Je vais chercher le Titan. Informa la fille de Goku en s'envolant. Ils la regardèrent s'éloignait. Je me fiche que vous restiez là. Dit Abigaël en se postant devant les recrues de la 104ème division, qui sursautèrent à son apparition. Mais montez dans les arbres, cela ne sera pas prudent de rester ici et rejoignaient Erwin, il sait que vous êtes là. Annonça la demi-Sayenjin en s'envolant et alla chercher le Titan.

Abigaël se perdit dans ses pensées en survolant les champs, puis les habitations. Elle n'était pas trop convaincue elle-même de son plan. Elle ne savait pas si cela allait marcher mais elle devait être confiante, elle savait qu'Eren n'était pas idiot pour croire qu'elle laisserait Mikasa être blessé ou pire, mais elle savait aussi que sous la colère, les gens étaient capables de n'importe quoi. Eren était quelqu'un d'impulsif en tant qu'humain, mais elle le craignait plus en tant que Titan surtout en se souvenant de son affrontement avec Annie. Elle avait reconnu son regard car elle-même l'avait porté. Elle savait qu'il perdrait le contrôle et même s'il y avait les meilleurs Soldats à ses côtés, elle n'était pas sûre du résultat mais elle devait au moins essayer. Elle arriva dans la cour où se trouvait le Titan et se posa à quelques mètres de l'humanoïde, celui-ci était bizarrement sage, il ne bougeait pas et il tourna sa tête sur elle, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle vienne. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention et s'avança devant lui.

\- On va aller faire un petit tour toi et moi. Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire froid. Et j'ai ordre du Major Erwin. Ajouta-t-elle à un soldat des Brigades Spéciales qui s'apprêtait à répliquer.

Sans plus de cérémonie et avec rapidité, elle enleva les câbles qui le retenait et le prit par le pied pour s'envoler sous les yeux abasourdis des Soldats.

* * *

 **Du côté de Bra :**

Cette dernière avait les bras croisés et un sourire en coin en voyant les Soldats se posaient sur l'arbre, elle vit qu'ils étaient anxieux de la réaction de leur supérieur, ils n'osèrent pas lever les yeux pour affronter ceux du plus haut-gradé, qui les regardait avec un air calme et impénétrable. Mikasa et Armin s'étaient rapprochés et se trouvait sur l'arbre derrière eux, a 1 mètre plus bas. Hanji avait expliqué le plan et l'asiatique avait accepté sans surprise.

\- Alors comme ça, vous nous suivez ? Demanda calmement Erwin après un petit moment de silence.

\- Non. C'est… C'est juste que… Commença à bégayer Jean, mais il ne trouva aucune justification à leurs présences ici.

\- Que vous nous avez suivis. Intervint la voix posée de Bra.

\- On verra pour votre sanction plus tard. Annonça Erwin. Du moins, Livaï verra pour vos sanctions.

Les soldats déglutirent à cette information et le Caporal leur lança un regard plus que noir, et ils surent qu'ils allaient en baver. Bra roula des yeux, elle les trouvait stupide de craindre le petit, il n'était pas aussi impressionnant que ça, enfin, elle devait s'avouer qu'il était très rapide et précis lorsqu'il confrontait les Titans, il était fort pour un humain et comprenait assez son surnom du plus fort de l'humanité. Elle ne le craignait pas car elle était une demi-Sayenjin, elle pourrait le tuer avec une pichenette.

\- J'ai… J'ai une question à vous poser Major. Hésita Connie en relevant les yeux.

\- Allez-y. Intima celui-ci en sachant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous ici ? Demanda-t-il après un moment d'hésitation et regardant ses supérieurs, les recrues et jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Eren qui les regardait. Ses amis étaient très curieux aussi et relevèrent les yeux.

Erwin leur expliqua rapidement le plan d'Abigaël.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser Mikasa comme appât. S'offusqua Jean en serrant les poings.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux t'en charger ? Demanda la fille de Végéta en le regardant, il la regarda et plissa les yeux à son sourire moqueur.

\- Il doit y avoir une autre solution. Répliqua Jean.

\- Si tu en as une dis-là, sinon laisse les grandes personnes s'occupaient de cette histoire. Répliqua à son tour Bra avec ironie.

\- Tu n'es pas de beaucoup plus âgé que moi, tu n'as pas à… Commença-t-il.

Il fut soudainement coupé par la poigne de Bra sur son cou et qu'elle l'avait reculé jusqu'au bord de la branche, ses talons dans le vide. Il posa ses mains sur les poignets de la jeune femme et son regard se porta en bas, ils étaient à au moins à 16 mètres du sol, il paniqua et respira difficilement, il regarda Bra et il se figea devant son regard noir où plus aucune trace d'ironie ou d'amusement s'y trouvait.

\- Et toi, tu n'as rien à dire car n'oublie pas que celui qui sert à rien ici c'est toi. Cracha-t-elle en le reculant légèrement et ses pieds étaient maintenant dans le vide. Je peux éliminer un Titan le temps qu'il te faut pour que tu t'écrases au sol, alors si j'étais toi, je ne la ramerais pas. Prévint-elle en le jetant sur le côté, il toussa pour reprendre sa respiration. Mikasa est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions et elle n'a pas besoin de son lèche-botte. Continua-t-elle en s'approchant devant lui, il leva les yeux. Reste à ta place _gamin_. Siffla-t-elle.

Jean serra les poings mais ne répliqua pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire de toute façon ? Il ne pouvait rien contre elle. Ils furent sortis de leurs pensées lorsqu'un fracas se fit entendre, ils sursautèrent et les recrues se reculèrent en voyant le Titan allongeait face au sol. Eren était levé et il le regardait gravement, il se recula d'un pas lorsque l'humanoïde se releva lentement et qu'il le fixa. Abigaël ne vit pas son regard et se posta à côté de sa meilleure amie.

\- Toi, tu as encore fait des tiennes. Soupira Abigaël en voyant Jean à genou devant la plus jeune.

\- Il avait besoin de redescendre un peu. Répliqua Bra en haussant les épaules.

\- Non… Souffla Armin, coupant Abigaël dans sa réponse

\- Quoi ? Demanda cette dernière en levant un sourcil devant son visage abasourdis.

\- Le Titan… Murmura-t-il.

\- Bah quoi ? Accouche gamin. Grogna Livaï avec impatience.

\- C'est… Celui qui a tué la mère d'Eren. Révéla-t-il.

Abigaël et Bra furent surprise de cette nouvelle et cela le vit sur leurs visages, leurs yeux s'arrondirent et leur bouche s'entrouvrit. Les recrus étaient abasourdis par cette révélation et regardèrent Eren. Livaï et Erwin ne montrèrent aucune émotion, mais leurs yeux montraient qu'il connaissait assez le caractère d'Eren pour être sûr que le plan d'Abigaël serait compromis. Leurs doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'un cri inhumain se fit entendre dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Eren se précipiter sur le Titan Souriant.

\- Je crois qu'on a pas besoin de Mikasa finalement. Murmura Bra en voyant Eren frappait le Titan Souriant qui s'écroula au sol sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Je crois que sur ce coup-là, vous n'avez pas à décider. Intervient une voix paniquée, qui était celle d'Armin.

Les demi-Sayenjins et les supérieurs le regardèrent et suivirent la direction de ses yeux. Ils ne furent pas le moins surpris de voir Mikasa fonçait sur le Titan avec détermination et haine dans ses yeux noirs. Abigaël et Bra plissèrent les yeux et leur visage se transforma en un air grave.


	8. Perte de contrôle

**Bonsoir, bonsoir. Comment allez-vous ? ^^**

 **Voilà la suite qui a mis un peu de temps à cause du travail, de la garde d'enfants et que je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour écrire malheureusement.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de faire un petit commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Merci à ceux qui me lise et qui me suive :-)**

 **Bonne lecture :***

* * *

En un battement de cils, Mikasa se précipita sans réfléchir en direction du Titan qu'elle détestait autant qu'Eren. Elle, qui ne laissait jamais transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage, on pouvait voir très clairement la fureur et la haine qui l'animait. Elle, qui ne se laissait jamais envahir par l'émotion – à l'exception quand cela concernait Eren. Mikasa arriva rapidement près du Titan et s'accrocha à sa nuque grâce à son équipement, elle dégaina vivement ses armes et s'apprêtait à le tuer. Seulement, lorsque ses lames s'apprêtait à trancher la chair du Titan, elle fut brusquement attrapée par un bras qui s'enroula autour de sa taille et qui l'éloigna de l'humanoïde, elle releva la tête et plissa les yeux en voyant que c'était Bra qui l'avait empêché de se débarrasser du géant.

\- Lâche-moi. Ordonna haineusement l'asiatique en se débattant.

Bra fit la sourde oreille et la relâcha seulement quand elle posa les pieds sur la branche derrière celle où se trouvaient Erwin, Livaï et Hanji, qui se retournèrent. Mikasa serra les poings et tenta de contourner la demi-Sayenjin pour finir ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais Bra se plaça directement devant elle pour l'empêcher de passer. Mikasa serra les dents et attaqua Bra sans réfléchir à ses gestes, elle grogna sourdement lorsque la fille de Végéta attrapa son bras en restant impassible et non impressionné par le regard glaciale de l'Asiatique, qui l'aurait tué sur place si cela aurait été possible.

\- Laisse. Moi. Passer. Articula l'asiatique menaçante, faisant soupirer la fille de Végéta, elle ferma les yeux en se sentant blasée de ses gamins.

Bra rouvrit les yeux et tira sur le bras de la jeune fille pour l'attirer à elle. Mikasa ne fut pas le temps d'être surprise ou de tenter d'éviter le coup de poing que lui donna la fille de Végéta dans le ventre, sous l'air ébahis des jeunes recrus, impassible d'Erwin, ennuyé de Livaï et à moitié étonné d'Hanji. Mikasa sentit ses forces la quittaient et elle s'effondra contre Bra. Cette dernière l'allongea sur la branche et se releva en la regardant.

\- Mikasa. S'écria Armin en rejoignant les jeunes femmes.

\- Elle va bien. Le rassura Bra lorsqu'il s'accroupit aux côtés de son ami d'enfance avec inquiétude. Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici 2 heures. L'informa-t-elle en se retournant sans aucun trace de remord.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça. Siffla Jean en serrant les poings en se plaçant face à la demi-Sayenjin. Vous n'avez aucun droit.

\- Elle aurait tout fait capoter et si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans le même état, je te conseille de restait à ta place. Lui répondit froidement Bra. Elle le contourna et s'envola pour se poser entre Erwin et Livaï, qui se retournèrent de nouveau au combat devant leur yeux.

\- Espèce de… Commença Jean avec colère en s'avançant d'un pas.

Cependant, il fut stoppé par Armin qui le retint par le bras pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie à cause de son impulsivité. Jean baissa les yeux sur le blond qui secoua négativement la tête. Jean se dégagea et grogna sourdement en regardant la fille de Végéta avec colère. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle croyait que parce qu'elle avait des pouvoirs surhumains, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait ? Se croire tout permis ? Elle devait être pas aussi âgé que ça, il ne savait pas son âge et puis, cela lui était égal, elle ne faisait pas partie de l'armée, donc elle n'avait pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit, mais que pouvait-t-il dire alors que ses supérieurs ne lui disaient rien ? Ce constat le faisait enrager encore plus. Avaient-t-ils peur d'elle ? Bra croisa les bras en ignorant le regard haineux venant de derrière elle. La demi-Sayenjin plissa les yeux en voyant Eren se battre contre le Titan Souriant, ou plutôt s'acharner sur lui avec brutalité et une violence hors du commun. Abigaël observait toujours la scène à quelques mètres de hauteur avec intérêt et tendu, mais ne faisait toujours rien.

\- Pourquoi elle n'intervient pas ? Demanda la scientifique du groupe, perplexe en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Elle observe la façon de se battre d'Eren. Répondit Bra en ne lâchant pas l'affrontement du regard. Quand on affronte un adversaire, qui est plus ou moins puissant, l'important c'est de l'observer pour pouvoir anticiper ses coups et découvrir son ou ses points faible. Abigaël est très forte pour découvrir ceci lorsqu'elle est en affrontement, tout comme son père. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je suppose qu'elle interviendra lorsqu'il décidera d'en finir avec lui ? Supposa Erwin en regardant Abigaël. Bra acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Et si cela ne marche pas ? Demanda soudainement Sacha qui mangeait une patate. Vous avez eu du mal avec Annie à ce que j'ai compris parce qu'elle se transformait en Titan, et si c'était la même chose avec Eren ? Vous seriez obligé de le tuer s'il perd entièrement le contrôle, n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Armin regarda la demi-Sayenjin avec panique en ayant pas réfléchit à ceci. Cette dernière ne répondit pas et resta de marbre. Le blond sut qu'elles avaient déjà pensé à cela, mais il ne pouvait deviner la décision qu'elles prendraient et il espérait fortement qu'elles n'en arriveront pas là. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre un autre de ses amis, surtout Eren. Jean, malgré son aversion pour Jäger, ne voulait pas le vouloir mourir pour autant, il prenait assez de plaisir avec ses confrontations avec le brun. Sacha baissa les yeux, elle aimait bien Eren et elle non plus ne voulait pas qu'il meure, enfin elle ne souhaitait que personne ne perdent la vie. Reiner et Bertolt serrèrent les poings à l'idée de la mort d'Eren et ils se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil qui passa inaperçu à ceux qu'ils les accompagnaient. Ymir affichait un air indifférent quant à la question de la survie d'Eren. Elle n'était pas proche de lui, tout ce qui comptait pour elle était Christa et c'était bien suffisant. Erwin resta impassible mais il n'était pas très calme de l'intérieur. Malgré son principe que des sacrifices étaient nécessaires pour la survie de l'humanité, il était rebuté à l'idée de voir une jeune recrue se faire tuer. Il savait que les jeunes femmes ne voulaient pas blesser le jeune Jäger, mais qu'elle le ferait si cela était vraiment nécessaire. Il leva les yeux sur Abigaël, il avait une grande confiance dans les jeunes femmes et ceci était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait à peine, même avec Livaï et Hanji, il lui fallait du temps. Livaï avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Il se souvient que c'était ce qu'il avait promis au brigade spécial qui le tuerait lui-même s'il perdait le contrôle et bien qu'il ne l'admette jamais à haute voix, il se sentait dépassé par les événements. Il était peut-être le plus fort de l'armée, mais que pouvait-il faire contre des demi-Sayenjins ou des Titans capables de devenir plus fort ? Il était frustré et en colère de ce fait, mais il ne resterait pas en arrière, ceci était hors de question. Il avait fait une promesse à Farlan et à Isabel, il éliminerait les Titans et il ne s'arrêterait pas. Hanji était excité et inquiète. Elle aimait bien Eren et non pas que pour son côté Titan, elle l'appréciait vraiment et aimait bien son côté impulsif et sa volonté contre les Titans. Elle espérait qu'elles n'auront pas à en arriver là, il était trop jeune pour mourir, même si c'est en connaissance de cause qu'il a accepté de rentrer dans l'armée. Bra regardait toujours Eren qui ne laissait aucune seconde de répit à son adversaire. Il le mettait pratiquement en miette, puis il attendait que l'humanoïde se régénère pour se jeter sur lui à nouveau avec encore plus de violence. C'était une sorte de torture, Eren passait toute sa souffrance et ses nerfs sur le Titan, qui n'avait pas une seconde pour se reposer, s'il en avait besoin bien sûr. Elle se souvient du combat entre Abigaël et Bojack. Il avait réussi à gravement blessé Goku, ce qui a presque bien failli le tuer. Sa meilleure amie était entrait dans une telle rage qu'elle avait passé toute les étapes des transformations, elle s'était acharnée avec une telle violence que le Mercenaire était méconnaissable suite au coup violent que lui avait administré Abigaël. Celle-ci avait été différente de celle de la vie de tous les jours. Elle était devenue une Sayenjin à ce moment-là et elle avait été très effrayante. Elle se rappela en frissonnant à combien cela avait été très compliqué de la ramener à la raison. Est-ce qu'Eren ait semblable à sa meilleure amie sur ce point ?

Bra ne se doutait pas qu'elle aurait bientôt la réponse à sa question. Un grand boom la sortit de ses sombres souvenirs, elle releva les yeux et se tendit en voyant que Titan-Eren avait violemment frappé le Titan Souriant. Celui-ci tomba sur le dos faisant un trou avec la forme de son corps. Eren retourna le corps pour avoir accès à sa nuque, il ouvrit la bouche dans un grognement effrayant, prêt à lui arracher son point faible. Abigaël intervient à ce moment-là, elle se transporta et donna un coup de pied à Eren dans sa joue ce qui le fit se reculer de plusieurs mètres, la tête sur le côté. Abigaël resta dans les airs. Eren regarda la demi-Sayenjin et elle put voir la haine dans ses yeux, mais qui ne lui était pas destiné cependant.

\- Maintenant, c'est moi ton adversaire. Déclara-t-elle avec un sérieux qui étonna les Soldats.

Un éclair d'incompréhension traversa les yeux du Titan, mais il se reprit en voyant le Titan Souriant toujours allongé, il grogna bruyamment et essaya de la contourner en l'ignorant mais la fille de Goku se mit de nouveau en travers de son chemin. Bra baissa les yeux sur le Titan qui se régénérait lentement, elle s'envola et arriva au-dessus de lui, elle lui envoya 4 boules d'énergies pour lui exploser les membres et se posa sur sa tête pour l'empêcher de bouger. La fille de Végéta pria intérieurement pour qu'Abigaël se dépêche car même si ce Titan n'était pas un humain, ses forces augmenteront progressivement et si Eren devenait incontrôlable, alors elles auraient un gros problème car elle ne pourrait pas l'affronter toute seule, comme avec Annie. En repensant à la blonde ses poings se serrèrent, la jeune recrue avait raison. Si Eren n'arrivait pas à se calmer alors elles n'auraient pas le choix. Bra se doutait qu'Abigaël ne le ferait jamais et elle ne savait pas si elle-même en serait capable. Elle avait beau être comme son père, elle n'était pas une tueuse. Seul le fait de penser à tuer un gamin la dégoûtait profondément, même s'il était transformé.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas le tuer. S'éleva la voix d'Abigaël, la sortant de ses pensées. Je vais te dire quelque chose… Tu sais pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à tuer tous ces Titans ? Demanda-t-elle avec mystère, Bra fronça les sourcils. Mais parce que vous êtes faible tout simplement. Lui dit la fille de Goku avait mépris et avec un sourire narquois.

Les Soldats se tendirent à cette provocation, ils avaient beau savoir que c'était seulement pour faire réagir Eren, la voix qu'avait eu la demi-Sayenjin leur avait filé un frisson le long de leur colonne vertébral. Armin retenait sa respiration depuis la déclaration d'Abigaël, si elle voulait faire réagir son meilleur ami, c'était exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. S'il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme, il aurait pu croire qu'elle était sérieuse au son de sa voix.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à sauver ta mère parce que tu es et seras toujours un incapable, même pas capable de battre Annie alors qu'elle a tué tes compagnons. Elle doit avoir honte de toi aujourd'hui. Tu n'es qu'un misérable qui ne sert à rien, juste à pleurnicher sur la mort de sa mère et de ses amis. Elle doit être contente d'être morte pour ne plus à devoir te supporter. Finit-elle dans un ricanement sinistre.

Les présents se reculèrent devant le regard d'Eren, il n'y avait plus aucune humanité dans ses yeux. Il regardait la fille de Goku avec un regard de fureur. Les recrues et les haut-gradés regardèrent Abigaël, qui avait toujours son sourire de provocation, puis Bra qui avait toujours les bras croisées et les regardait impassible. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'Eren poussa un cri inhumain, un cri de haine mêlé à du désespoir. Les présents se bouchèrent les oreilles à son cri en grimaçant. Abigaël et Bra écarquillèrent les yeux à la montée de puissance venant du jeune Jäger. Les muscles d'Eren prirent en volume ce qui étonna les demi-Sayenjins, c'était comme lorsqu'elles se transformaient, de la vapeur se dégagea de son corps et la chaleur parvint jusqu'à elles, une mystérieuse lumière bleue l'entoura et l'intensité les aveuglèrent, ils se cachèrent les yeux. Abigaël recula lorsque la vapeur qui se dégageait d'Eren commença à brûler légèrement sa peau.

\- _Il n'est vraiment pas comme les autres. Pensèrent les demi-Sayenjins._

La lumière se dissipa et à peine qu'Abigaël ouvrit les yeux qu'elle fut violemment frappé. Son corps siffla dans l'air à une vitesse surprenante et à cause de la surprise, elle ne put se reprendre et frappa encore plus violemment, elle roula sur le sol et se retrouva sur le ventre dans un gémissement de douleur. Elle toussa tout en se positionnant difficilement à genou, elle se frotta la tête avec une grimace.

\- Je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort dans la provoc'. Murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête, commençant à regretter son idée.

Le soleil fut soudain caché par une ombre. Abigaël ouvrit les yeux et effectua un saut périlleux arrière et roula dans les airs avant qu'un énorme pied ne l'écrase, elle se posa et se retrouva à quelques mètres du Titan, elle se mit en garde en sentant la rage qu'animait la jeune recrue envers elle. Eren-Titan accouru vers elle et l'attaqua. Abigaël esquiva ses coups pour éviter de lui faire du mal. Seulement, plus le combat avançait et plus la rapidité d'Eren augmentait. Bra fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Abigaël avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver facilement et à anticiper. Eren balança son poing pour la frapper et la fille de Goku prit conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter ce coups, alors elle balança son poing qui entra violemment en contact avec celui d'Eren. La douleur qui parcourue son bras la fit serrer des dents, il avait la même force qu'Annie. Elle devait lui faire reprendre conscience et vite car elle serait obligé de le stopper d'une autre façon et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se transformer car il prendrait surement ceci encore plus aux sérieux, surtout si elle voulait le calmer. Elle fut stoppée dans ses réflexions en sentant la main d'Eren se resserrait sur son corps. Bra jura intérieurement. Abigaël s'est encore distraite en plein combat, il l'avait remarqué et en avait profité. Elle avait bien remarqué la rapide grimace sur le visage de sa meilleure amie et elle se rappela de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté sur sa confrontation avec le Titan Féminin. Si Abigaël avait ressenti une douleur en même pas 10 minutes, alors cela en devenait inquiétant, il changeait beaucoup plus vite que les autres et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle sentit le corps du Titan bougeait sous ses pieds, elle tourna la tête de côté et vit que ses membres étaient régénérés, elle soupira et elle lui explosa de nouveau ses mains et ses pieds.

\- Ne sois pas si pressé, on s'occupe de toi après. Grogna-t-elle.

\- Eren arrête. S'éleva la voix d'Abigaël. Je suis de ton côté, excuse-moi. Dit-elle avec sincérité.

Eren ne l'écouta pas et resserra son emprise sur la jeune femme, qui ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Bra décroisa les bras et ses cheveux volèrent légèrement autour de son visage, elle s'apprêtait à intervenir quand…

\- N'intervient pas. La stoppa Abigaël.

\- Mais…

\- Si tu l'attaque, il n'y aura plus aucun moyen de lui redonner la raison. Lui dit Abigaël, elle grimaça lorsque le Titan resserra encore sa main autour d'elle.

\- Il est le moment d'intervenir. S'éleva la voix froide du Caporal-Chef en dégainant ses armes.

\- Surtout pas. Le coupa la fille de Végéta.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas la laisser se faire massacrer ? Tu parles d'une amie. Cracha sèchement Livaï en la regardant.

\- Il faut lui faire confiance. Répliqua Bra en levant les yeux sur lui.

\- Tsk. Hors de question que je reste ici à rien faire. Lui cracha-t-il avec sous-entendu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter dans le vide.

Abigaël tourna la tête et vit le Caporal-chef avec ses armes en main. Elle se souvient de ce qu'il avait dit sur le fait d'éliminer Eren s'il perdait le contrôle du Titan qui sommeillait en lui, même si c'était le cas aujourd'hui, c'était de sa faute et elle ne pouvait le laisser faire ça sans avoir tout tenté. La fille de Goku se concentra et poussa un cri pour libérer son énergie, des éclairs apparurent autour d'elle et Eren la lâcha et elle se posa au sol en reprenant sa respiration. Elle se tint les côtes et serra le poing. Eren ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre qu'il l'attaqua à nouveau, elle arriva tant bien que mal à esquiver. Seulement, elle remarqua que plus il s'agaçait à ne pouvoir la toucher, plus sa force et sa rapidité augmentait et à une allure impressionnante.

\- Eren, écoute-moi. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Tenta à nouveau Abigaël en esquivant de peu un coup de poing. Je ne pensais pas un traître mot.

\- Elle s'épuise de trop. Remarqua Hanji avec une certaine angoisse.

\- Tu veux toujours ne rien faire ? Demanda Livaï à Bra de son ton ironique.

Cette dernière serra les dents et se retint de répliquer. La scientifique avait raison. A force d'esquiver ses coups, elle perdait en force et elle s'épuisait. D'ici quelques minutes, Eren pourrait faire ce qu'il voudra d'elle. Malgré les paroles pleines de sincérité d'Abigaël, le jeune soldat était aveuglé par la rage qu'il éprouvait, il ne pensait plus et sa haine contrôlait ses actes et son esprit. Bra prit sa décision lorsque sa meilleure amis se prit un violent coup de la part d'Eren et qu'il frappa un immense chêne avec violence, la sonnant sur le coup.

\- Livaï. Appela Bra en le regardant, il baissa les yeux sur elle et ne prit pas en compte sa familiarité en voyant ses yeux noirs pétillaient de colère. Occupez-vous de ce Titan tant qu'il est encore hors d'état de nuire, je vais aider Abi'.

\- Enfin, une bonne décision. Se moqua sarcastiquement le Caporal-chef avec froideur.

\- Si Abigaël ne vous appréciez pas. Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents avant de s'envoler et se posta devant Eren. Maintenant, ça suffit et tu vas te calmer. Ordonna Bra en croisant les bras mécontente.

\- Bra… Murmura difficilement la fille de Goku en ouvrant un œil.

\- Repose-toi, à mon tour de tenter de le raisonner.

\- Sois prudente. Intima la plus âgé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Sourit-elle sûre d'elle en la regardant, puis Eren avec sérieux. Elle s'envola pour arriver à hauteur du Titan. Bon, maintenant que tu as fait ton intéressant, tu peux t'arrêter maintenant. Abigaël t'as dit qu'elle était désolé alors sors de ce corps horrible. Soupira Bra en croisant les bras.

Eren fut hermétique à ses paroles et l'attaqua. Bra esquiva et se posa sur sa main.

\- Tu te retiens parce que c'est moi ? Demanda la fille de Végéta en levant un sourcil. Tu es vraiment idiot pour croire que tu peux nous battre.

Abigaël se frappa le front à la phrase de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu dois le calmer, pas l'énerver encore plus ! La réprimanda la fille de Goku.

\- Oh ça va, c'est ce que je pense c'est tout. Répliqua Bra en regardant sa meilleure amie.

Mauvaise idée. A une vitesse impressionnante, Eren frappa la demi-Sayenjin qui fut envoyée à quelques mètres, elle grogna en se reprenant. Eren s'approcha d'Abigaël, qui se releva tant bien que mal.

\- Je le gênais.

Bra se transporta et donna un coup de poing à Eren qui se recula en laissant une traînée profonde au sol.

\- Mais sérieux tu t'es vu ? Comment tu peux croire tout ce que t'as dit Abigaël ? C'est ta susceptibilité qui te perdra. Tenta Bra en restant sur ses gardes. On n'est ici pour vous aider à tuer ses monstruosité et toi, tu veux tuer les seules personnes capables de vraiment vous aidez ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça. Reprends le contrôle sinon on n'aura pas le choix. Lui dit Bra avec du mal avec cette idée.

Eren ignora ses paroles, toujours l'esprit rempli de rage, il combattit Bra et celle-ci eut du mal à esquiver ses attaques. Abigaël ayant repris des forces se mêla au combat en tentant de calmer le Titan.

\- Il ne se calme toujours pas. Fit remarquer Sacha.

\- La rage qu'il éprouve est trop forte pour le calmer qu'avec des mots. Souffla Armin, toujours aux côtés de Mikasa qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

\- Tu crois qu'elles pensent à l'idée… Commença Sacha mais elle ne put finir, elle n'en eut pas besoin, ils avaient compris.

\- S'il continue comme ça, elles n'auront pas le choix mais elles s'épuisent, est-ce qu'elles auraient assez de force pour… Réfléchit Hanji.

\- Mais pourquoi ne se contentent-t-elles pas de l'arracher à la nuque ? Demanda Jean avec incompréhension.

\- Espèce de crétin. Siffla Livaï en arrivant sur la branche après avoir éliminé le Titan Souriant, il se retourna face au combat. Pour extraire cet idiot, il faudrait d'abord qu'elles arrivent assez à l'approcher, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Jean reporta son attention sur le combat et dut s'avouer que son Caporal-chef avait raison. Il grimaça lorsque Bra se frappa violemment contre Abigaël, elles se frottèrent la tête énergiquement avec des larmes aux coins des yeux. Elles ne purent se remettent qu'Eren frappa Bra d'un revers de main et qu'il frappa ensuite Abigaël qui tomba avec fracas à ses pieds, la main du Titan sur elle. Il fit une grosse pression, enfonçant la demi-Sayenjin au sol. Sous la douleur, elle concentra une boule d'énergie dans sa main et lui envoya au visage, lui brûlant les yeux. Il poussa un cri de douleur en se tenant le visage, là où aurait dû se trouver ses yeux, il se recula. Abigaël toussa face contre terre et sa respiration se fit rapide et saccadé, elle gémit à la douleur dans son dos et ses côtes. Elle se redressa à genou en se tenant les côtes.

\- Si on continue comme ça… Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle releva la tête et aperçut les éclairs rouges dû à la régénération. Elle serra les dents lorsque ses yeux furent de nouveau intact et qu'il la regarda avec fureur, il s'approcha d'un pas, puis de deux, elle concentra assez d'énergie dans sa main qui étaient au sol, assez pour lui effectuer assez de dommage, elle voulait tellement éviter d'en arriver là, elle s'apprêtait à lui envoyer quand…

\- Eren arrête ! S'éleva une voix qu'elle reconnut : Armin. Celui-ci se posta devant elle et en face du Titan.

\- Armin, dégage de là. Ordonna Abigaël en voyant le Titan continuait à s'approcher.

\- Eren reprends-toi, tu n'es pas comme ça. Cria le blond en ignorant la fille de Goku. Je sais que tu ne veux pas les tuer. Abigaël t'a seulement provoqué pour savoir si nos conclusions étaient bonnes. Je t'en prie Eren, n'oublie pas qui tu es. Reviens à toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, alors ne te comporte pas… Comme… Comme Annie. Lui dit Armin en baissant légèrement le ton.

Eren se stoppa et Abigaël fronça les sourcils, du coin de l'œil, elle vit Bra se relevait en se tenant l'épaule droite. Peut-être qu'Armin réussirait à lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Qui d'autres que son ami d'enfance en était capable ? Cependant, ses espoirs furent réduits à néant lorsque le Titan leva son pied pour l'abattre sur Armin.

\- Armin, bouge de là ! S'écria Jean à l'intention du blond mais celui-ci était paralysé sur place.

Abigaël trouva la force de se relever et de se jeter sur Armin pour l'éloigner du Titan alors que son pied rencontra le vide. Armin était à genou et Abigaël à ses côtés et fixait Eren qui tourna la tête vers eux.

\- Je suis désolé Armin… S'excusa la demi-Sayenjin dans un chuchotement en se levant, il la regarda et elle baissa les yeux sur lui. Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux noirs lui serra le cœur.

\- Abigaël…

\- Bra ! Appela-t-elle en ignorant la détresse dans les yeux du blond.

Celle-ci regarda sa meilleure amie et elle y vit la même chose que le génie, elle serra les dents et les poings puis hocha finalement la tête. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elles n'arrivaient pas assez à l'approcher pour l'extraire et aucun des soldats ne seraient capables de faire diversion et elle ne prendrait pas le risque qu'ils se fassent blesser. Abigaël s'apprêter à s''envoler lorsqu'Armin lui attrapa le poignet, elle se figea lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix paniquée.

\- Il doit sûrement avoir une solution… Murmura-t-il pour la convaincre et se convaincre lui-même.

\- J'aimerais, mais il s'en est pris à toi… Répondit la demi-Sayenjin, elle le regarda. Tant qu'il s'en prenait à moi, il y avait un espoir mais il ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis, c'est… C'est ce qui m'a décidé à en finir…

\- Abigaël, non…

Elle s'envola pour s'éloigner du blond. Bra se plaça derrière Eren. Ce dernier les regarda tour à tour comme pour tenter de deviner ce qu'elles préparaient.

\- Est-ce qu'elles vont le tuer alors ? Demanda prudemment Bertolt.

Livaï et Erwin se regardèrent quand Abigaël leur avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil, ils se détournèrent et Erwin hocha la tête en sa direction comme pour donner son accord. Les recrues comprirent et furent choqués de voir que leur supérieurs n'avaient pas l'air affecté par ce qu'il se passait.

\- Pardonne-moi Eren… Murmura Abigaël en plaçant ses mains en coupe au niveau de sa hanche. Kaa… Commença-t-elle alors qu'une lumière bleue scintilla au creux de ses mains.

\- On n'a pas d'autre choix… Souffla Bra en levant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps.

\- Méé… Haa… Méé…

\- Finaaal…

Eren se précipita sur la fille de Goku et celle-ci allait lancer sa vague déferlante lorsque…

\- Noooon… Cria la voix d'Armin en se plaçant entre les deux adversaires.

\- Armin, je vais te… Commença la fille de Végéta en faisant disparaître son début de vague déferlante avec mécontentement, en même temps que sa meilleure amie.

\- Je veux voir la mer ! S'écria le blond en ignorant la menace de Bra. Eren se stoppa et fixa ses grands yeux dans ceux d'Armin. Tu te souviens ? Cette grande étendue qu'on rêve de voir depuis toutes ses années ? Est-ce que tu as oublié ? Est-ce que tu as vraiment oublié ce que l'on s'était promis ? Demanda-t-il avec tristesse en restant droit, malgré sa peur face au Titan de son ami d'enfance, ce dernier s'avança se faisant plus menaçant. Je veux la voir avec toi, je veux que l'on réalise cette promesse. Et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que ceci est impossible si tu restes ainsi. Tu n'es pas ce monstre, tu es Eren Jäger, pas un Titan. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es celui qui m'a aidé de nombreuses fois dans le passé, et je refuse de croire que tu n'es plus cette personne aujourd'hui… Murmura-t-il en tombant à genou alors qu'Eren n'était qu'à deux pas de lui.

Abigaël fit un pas mais elle se stoppa lorsque de la vapeur s'échappa du corps du Titan. Elle fronça les sourcils en même instant que Bra. Elles sentirent que son énergie vacillait. Est-ce qu'Armin avait réussi ? Est-ce que leur amitié était suffisante pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Abigaël ne se détendit pas même après avoir vu la lueur coupable dans les yeux d'Eren. La vapeur s'étendit autour du corps du Titan jusqu'à en devenir invisible. Une lumière bleue envahit l'espace et les présents se cachèrent les yeux. Après quelques minutes, Abigaël retira son bras de ses yeux et ouvrit un œil, elle ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque le corps de Titan-Eren était allongé au sol et commençait à se décomposer, le corps inconscient de la jeune recrue apparut. Il avait les yeux fermés et ne portait plus son uniforme et ni ses équipements.

\- Eren ! S'écria Armin avec soulagement en se relevant et escaladant le corps.

Les demi-Sayenjins se détendirent en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement. C'était fini, elle pourrait enfin se reposer. Bra s'envola et se posta aux côtés de sa meilleure amie.

\- On a eu chaud sur ce coup-là. Soupira Bra en se massant douloureusement l'épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas fini. Murmura sombrement la plus âgé. On doit laisser Eren hors du coup.

\- Tu penses qu'il sera incapable de se contrôler la prochaine fois ? Lui demanda-t-elle en voyant que Mikasa, qui s'était réveillée lors du discours d'Armin, s'était précipitée sur ses amis d'enfance. Car il a perdu le contrôle parce que tu l'as provoqué…

\- Je sais mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque, on a déjà assez à faire avec les autres.

Après cette petite discussion, tout ce beau monde retourna au Q.G. Les jeunes recrues promirent à leur supérieur de ne parler à personne de ce qu'il s'était produit pendant l'après-midi. Si les brigades spéciales ou qui que ce soit était au courant de ça, cela serait la panique et Eren serait probablement condamné à mort. Il fut conduit à ses appartements tandis qu'Erwin, Livaï et Hanji étaient dans le bureau du Major, pour parler des décisions importantes à prendre. La scientifique soigna les demi-Sayenjins avec soins en même temps.

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé^^**

 **Bien ? Nul ? Passable ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas, que cela soit constructif, cela permettra de m'améliorer** **J**

 **Bonne soirée et à bientôt j'espère, Xoxo :***


	9. Calme avant la tempête

**Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Voici la suite et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse m'améliorer :-)  
Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

\- Mais aieee… Gémit une belle brune en grimaçant tout en faisant un mouvement de recul.

\- Je t'ai à peine effleuré. Sourit une brune à lunette en rapprochant doucement le coton imbibé d'alcool.

Abigaël gémit de nouveau passage du coton sur sa plaie à son arcade et effectua un nouveau recul. Hanji soupira en la fixant avec exaspération.

\- Si tu continues à gesticuler de la sorte, je ne vais pas réussir à te soigner correctement et cela risque de s'infecter. La prévint la fondue des Titans.

\- J'aimerais bien vous y voir vous. Ça pique votre truc. Se plaignit la demi-Sayenjin.

\- Tu te plains de l'alcool mais pas de la douleur des blessures plus grave que tu as ? Demanda la scientifique sceptique.

\- J'ai l'habitude des coups et généralement, les soins que l'on reçoit c'est avec les Senzus. Expliqua Abigaël.

\- Les quoi ? Demanda Erwin qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, la regardant curiosité.

\- Les Senzus sont des sortes d'haricot magique qui guérit toutes nos blessures, même celle qui sont très grave. Ils nous ont sauvés la vie bien des fois. Expliqua Bra qui était dos à eux, face à la fenêtre et les bras croisés.

\- J'aimerais qu'il y en… Commença Abigaël avant de se reculer brusquement lorsqu'Hanji posa le coton sur sa tempe. Prévenez la prochaine fois. Grogna-t-elle en la fixant mécontente.

\- Bon, on ne va jamais y arriver à ce rythme. Soupira la scientifique faisant sourire Bra.

Hanji se leva et fouilla dans sa trousse de soin. Bra se retourna et se pinça les lèvres en voyant ce que la scientifique avait sorti.

\- Vous ne devriez pas faire ça. La prévint la fille de Végéta avec une voix amusée, faisant froncer les sourcils des présents.

\- C'est juste pour la détendre. Cela ne lui fera pas de mal. Rassura la fondue des Titans.

\- Je ne parle pas du produit. Lui répondit la demi-Sayenjin.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda la fille de Goku avec un léger train de retard.

Hanji se retourna et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Abigaël s'était téléporté et se trouvait maintenant derrière Livaï, aucun ne comprirent sa réaction. Hanji leva les sourcils surprise, Livaï et Erwin regardèrent Abigaël qui fixait la scientifique comme si elle était le Titan Colossal – enfin de leur point de vue. Puis, ils s'aperçurent que ce n'était pas Hanji qu'elle fixait ainsi mais ce qu'elle tenait dans la main et ils ne surent plus quoi penser sur le moment. Elle avait affronté des Titans pour la première fois sans sourciller. Le Titan Féminin avec inquiétude mais sans une once de peur. Affronter Eren alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus fort à chaque minute. Qu'elle ait mal lorsqu'Hanji la soignait, pourquoi pas ? Lorsque l'adrénaline était présente, ils étaient les mieux placés pour savoir qu'elle dissipait la douleur. Demi-Sayenjin ou pas. Et là, elle était terrifiée en voyant une simple piqûre ?

\- Ne m'approchait pas avec ça ! Prévint la jeune femme en plissant les yeux.

\- Attends… Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur des piqûres ? Demanda Hanji avec incompréhension.

\- Son père et elle ont toujours eu une aversion pour toutes les aiguilles. Allez savoir pourquoi. Ricana doucement Bra en s'asseyant sur le bureau à ses côtés et croisant de nouveau les bras.

\- Alors là… Je n'arrive pas à… Commença Hanji avant de s'interrompre en lâchant l'aiguille qui était maintenant fondue.

Abigaël avait projeté un rayon qui l'avait détruit. Ceci fait, la fille de Goku se détendit et son regard se fit plus jovial. Elle contourna Livaï et s'étendit les bras en l'air pour détendre ses muscles.

\- Je vais mieux maintenant. Sourit-elle.

\- Tu aurais pu t'abstenir. Soupira la scientifique en fixant l'aiguille fondue.

\- Bon, je pense qu'on devrait parler de chose plus sérieuse. Intervint Bra sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Eren ?

\- On le laisse à l'écart. Déclara sa meilleure amie en reprenant un visage grave. Avec tous ses Titans qui changent, on ne peut plus prendre de risque.

\- Il ne le voudra jamais. Intervint Erwin.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va lui laisser le choix ? Répliqua la fille du Prince.

\- En tout cas, vos suppositions s'avéraient juste. Leur dit le Caporal en regardant les demi-Sayenjins.

\- J'aurais préféré le contraire. Avoua la fille de Goku. Enfin à moitié car cela serait ennuyant qu'ils soient facile à tuer. Sourit-elle avec excitation en regardant Bra qui lui rendit son sourire, leur sang Sayenjin reprenant le dessus.

Le Major s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un toquement à sa porte l'interrompit.

\- Entrez. Ordonna-t-il dans un soupir.

\- Major, la jeune recrue Eren Jager est réveillée. L'informa le Soldat en se mettant en garde-à-vue.

\- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer. Ordonna-t-il calmement, le soldat fit un léger signe de tête et sortit en fermant la porte.

\- Bon, j'ai des excuses à présenter. Grimaça Abigaël en repensant à sa provocation.

Elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir dit tout ça alors qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Elle espérait qu'Eren comprendrait et qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Elle était allée trop loin et elle en avait pris conscience. Cela lui rappelait la fois qu'elle avait dépassé les niveaux de Sayenjin. Végéta l'avait provoqué et elle avait bien failli le tuer ainsi que Bra d'ailleurs, elle serra les poings à se souvenir et Bra sentit soudain son énergie tressaillir. La fille de Végéta regarda sa meilleure amie, elle s'approcha d'elle et lui posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Abigaël sursauta légèrement et regarda la fille de Bulma qui lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra, il n'est pas aussi idiot.

\- Cela se voit que tu ne connais pas le gamin. Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Livaï avec un léger ton sarcastique.

\- Ce n'est pas question de ça… Murmura Abigaël, faisant froncer les sourcils à Bra et attisa la curiosité des gradés. Je… Je repensais à Toi et Végéta quand j'ai…

\- C'est du passé Bi'. La stoppa sa meilleure amie ne voulant pas repenser à cette histoire qui avait laissé des séquelles, et ne voulant pas que les présents leur pose des questions, malgré tout, elle avait du mal à leur faire entièrement confiance. C'est de notre faute et non la tienne. Continua Bra en se plaçant devant la plus âgé qui leva les yeux sur elle. C'est surtout de la mienne, jamais, je n'aurais dû te dire ses choses. Car toi, tu l'as fait pour une bonne raison alors que je n'avais pas réfléchi à l'époque.

\- Tu as raison, c'est du passé. Lui dit la fille de Chichi avec un grand sourire digne de son père, alors que Bra sourit en coin digne du sien.

Les soldats regardèrent les deux jeunes femmes avec encore plus de curiosité. Ils prirent conscience qu'ils ne connaissaient rien d'elles, de leur passé sauf quelques adversaires qu'elles avaient affrontés et leurs origines. Mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de quel ampleur pouvait atteindre leurs pouvoirs. Avaient-elles des limites ? Pouvaient-elles encore devenir plus fortes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà ? Qu'est-ce que Bra voulait dire par ''C'est de notre faute'' ? Pourquoi les yeux d'Abigaël éprouvaient autant de culpabilité et de colère ? Ils savaient cependant qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas de réponse, dans l'immédiat du moins. Livaï et Erwin avaient bien vus que la plus jeune ne leur faisait pas totalement confiance, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé et ils la comprenaient dans un sens. Abigaël et Bra étaient tellement différents au niveau caractère qu'ils étaient toujours autant surpris qu'elles soient meilleures amies. L'une était jovial, pleine de bonne humeur, prenant pratiquement tout à la rigolade sauf pendant les combats où elle avait un étonnant sérieux. L'autre était froide, parfois hautaine, sarcastique et ne sachant jamais vraiment comment elle pouvait réagir, elle était un second Livaï en quelques sortes. Ils aimeraient vraiment tout savoir à leur propos.

\- Bon, on y va maintenant ? S'éleva la voix calme d'Erwin en se levant.

Ils acquiescèrent et prirent la direction de l'infirmerie où se trouvait le semi-Titan. En chemin, ils croisèrent Reiner et Bertolt, ces derniers s'arrêtèrent et effectuèrent le salut Militaire à l'approche. Erwin et Livaï n'affichèrent aucune émotion sauf un léger reniflement de dédain du Caporal, Hanji leur fit un signe de tête.

\- Repos. Ordonna-t-elle doucement avec un sourire en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Les deux recrues se détendirent.

\- Dites, ils ressemblent à quoi le Titan Colossal et le Cuirassé ? Demanda subitement Abigaël a après avoir salué les recrues d'un léger signe de main.

\- Le colossal mesure environ 60 mètres et le Cuirassé dans les 15 mètres… Expliqua la scientifique en continuant son ascension.

Bra n'écouta pas la suite quand elle passa devant Renier et Bertolt, qui se rendirent au réfectoire. Bra et le blond se regardèrent et une certaine tension passa entre les deux jeunes gens, le regard sembla durer une éternité avant que leur yeux se décrochent. La fille de Végéta sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle se stoppa et regarda le soldat s'éloignait en reprenant la discussion entre son ami. La fille de Végéta fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que chose clochait dans cet armée, mais quoi ? Un mauvais pressentiment la tiraillait.

\- Bra, tu viens ? Appela Abigaël en voyant que sa meilleure amie ne les suivait plus.

Bra se retourna et rattrapa Abigaël et les hauts-gradés qui s'étaient aussi arrêtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna la fille de Goku, en voyant le regard soucieux de la plus jeune.

\- Rien, je pensais juste à Papa et aux autres. Mentit-elle avec conviction, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi. Alors le Cuirassé et Colossal ?

\- Grand. Dangereux. A tuer. Enuméra-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Ne les prenez pas à la légère. Prévint Erwin. N'oubliez pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Annie Leonhart.

\- On ne risque pas de l'oublier. Grogna Bra en se rappelant la dure bataille avec la blonde.

Les combattants reprirent leurs routes et arrivèrent rapidement devant la chambre d'Eren. Erwin entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, suivit par Livaï et Hanji. Les demi-Sayenjins restèrent à l'entrée pour que le Major puisse préparer le jeune Eren. Cela serait embêtant qu'il se souvienne de la provocation d'Abigaël et qu'il se transforme en Titan sans réfléchir. Bra s'appuya au mur avec les bras croisés et posa son pied gauche à plat contre. Tandis qu'Abigaël croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque et fixa le plafond.

\- Tu crois qu'ils en sont où là-haut ? Demanda la fille de Végéta dans un murmure.

\- Je ne sais pas… Murmura Abigaël. Mais ils me manquent…

\- A moi aussi…

\- Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracassait vraiment ? Demanda la fille de Chichi en regardant sa meilleure amie.

\- Je ne vois pas… Commença la fille de Bulma en détournant le regard.

\- Je te connais par cœur. La coupa-t-elle gravement. N'oublie pas qu'on vit pratiquement ensemble et puis tu as le même air que Tonton lorsqu'il est anxieux.

\- Quel air ? Demanda Bra en levant un sourcil.

\- Si je te le dis, je ne pourrais plus le savoir. Lui répondit simplement Abigaël avec un ton légèrement amusé. Maintenant, dis-moi. Ordonna-t-elle presque alors que Bra soupira. Elle devait le savoir qu'elle ne pouvait rien cacher à Abigaël, comme pour l'inverse.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai l'impression que le Cuirassé et le Titans sont beaucoup plus proches qu'on ne le croit.

\- Tu as des doutes sur qui cela peut bien être ?

\- Une intuition, probablement. Mais tu sais que je n'aime pas m'avancer et je ne voulais pas qu'on se trouve avec mille choses à penser.

\- Tu as raison, chaque chose en son temps et… Elle s'interrompit en se rappelant l'attitude de Bra avec… Les recrues ? Demanda Abigaël. Bra acquiesça. On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant, on se préoccupe d'Eren.

* * *

 **Dans la chambre de la recrue :**

\- Comment te sens-tu gamin ? Demanda Livaï, il s'adossa au mur en croisant ses bras et ses sourcils étaient toujours autant froncés avec son air habituellement ennuyé.

\- Dans les vapes. Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le jeune Jager d'une voix faible.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Demanda calmement Erwin en s'asseyant sur une chaise, près du lit du semi-Titan.

\- Je me souviens juste de m'être transformé grâce à Abigaël, mais après c'est le trou noir. Tenta-t-il de se remémorer. Je n'ai fait de mal à personne ? Demanda Eren avec inquiétude.

Eren remarqua le regard que se jetèrent Armin et Mikasa qui s'était tendus à l'arrivée de ses supérieurs. Erwin lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé, sans passer par 4 chemins mais sans raconter non plus tout ce que lui avait dit Abigaël. Eren baissa les yeux et serra les poings. Il avait perdu le contrôle, bien sûr Abigaël l'avait provoqué mais pourquoi a-t-il perdu l'esprit alors qu'il savait que c'était juste pour vérifier leur théorie ? Pourquoi le Caporal ne l'avait pas éliminé alors que c'était ce qu'il avait dit ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal ? Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

\- Tu leur as donné du fil à retordre, ce qui a confirmé ce qu'on pensait. Elles vont bien, elles sont solides. Rassura Hanji avec un sourire.

\- Elles n'auraient jamais dû faire ce qu'elles ont fait. Grinça Mikasa. Elles ont pris trop de risque avec la vie d'Eren.

\- C'était nécessaire. C'est nécessaire pour venir à bout des Titans. Intervint calmement Erwin. Grâce à cela, on pourra agir en conséquence.

Mikasa serra les poings à cette vérité. Elle était d'accord avec son supérieur mais elle était toujours rageuse envers Bra pour l'avoir empêcher d'accomplir sa vengeance, de l'avoir frappée. Elle voulait lui faire payer mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle pouvait les aider contre les Titans et que pouvait-elle faire contre elle de toute façon ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Il n'y a pas de ''on'' gamin. Intervint Livaï, faisant tournée les regards. Désormais, on n'a plus besoin de toi.

\- Quoi ? C'est hors de question que vous me mettez à l'écart. Objecta le semi-Titan.

\- Tu contestes l'ordre d'un supérieur ? Interrogea la voix dangereusement calme de Livaï.

\- Oui. Répondit instantanément le soldat. Je peux encore vous aider.

\- En perdant une nouvelle fois le contrôle ? Répliqua Livaï d'un ton sarcastique, faisant serrer les poings d'Eren. Estime-toi heureux qu'avec la scène que tu nous as offert que je ne tue pas sur-le-champ. Continua froidement le Caporal.

\- Il faudra déjà me passer sur le corps. Grinça Mikasa en se levant et faisant face avec droiture à son Caporal.

\- Désolé pour toi gamine mais t'es pas mon type. Ironisa son supérieur avec un sourire froid, faisant voir rouge à la jeune femme à son allusion, elle fit un pas en plissant les yeux.

\- Mikasa, calme-toi, s'il te plait. Supplia Armin du regard en se plaçant à ses côtés.

Mikasa se recula d'un pas. Armin se détendit et regardant le Major Erwin.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, on voit ce que l'on fait avec Abigaël et Bra. Déclara Erwin en jetant un coup d'œil à Hanji, qui sortit pour chercher les demi-Sayenjins.

Ces derniers rentrèrent et la fille de Goku hésita quelques secondes dans l'embrasure de la porte. Eren leva les yeux et se figea en voyant la jeune femme. Tous ce qu'il s'était passé lui revint subitement en mémoire. La provocation, ses yeux noirs qui le regardaient comme si c'était un moins que rien, sa voix moqueuse et provocante. La haine qu'il avait ressentie et le besoin de la faire souffrir, l'envie de la tuer, ses excuses sincères mais qu'il n'entendait pas. Quand il a failli tuer Armin et qu'Abigaël l'avait sauvé, les excuses d'Abigaël et il se souvient de la sincérité dans ses yeux et la culpabilité lorsqu'elle avait concentré son énergie dans ses mains. L'intervention d'Armin qui s'était interposé entre eux et les paroles de son ami d'enfance. Comment avait-il pu perdre autant le contrôle face à Abigaël ? Une femme qui voulait les aider, il n'aurait pas dû être ainsi. Peut-être était-ce dû à la haine de voir qu'elle l'avait empêcher de tuer le Titan qui avait tué sa mère, de ne pas avoir pu la venger comme il se le devait.

\- Excuse-moi Eren. Le sortit la voix sincère de la fille de Goku. Il leva les yeux et y vit la profonde culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait. Elle se gratta la nuque. Je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi dur et je m'excuse de t'avoir blessé, je ne pensais pas un traître mot de ce que je t'ai dit et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

\- C'est déjà fait. Sourit Eren, la surprenant. Je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez fait et si cela a pu aider, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en voudrais. Sourit-il à la jeune femme qui lui rendit son sourire avec soulagement.

\- Vous voyez qu'il n'est pas aussi idiot que vous croyez. Se moqua sarcastiquement Bra à l'intention du Caporal qui lui rendit un regard glacial.

\- Major Erwin, je veux continuer à faire partie du bataillon. Déclara-t-il avec la même lueur que lorsqu'il avait déclaré vouloir éliminer tous les Titans jusqu'au dernier.

\- Tu disais ? Répliqua Livaï en soupirant d'ennui.

\- Abigaël, je peux encore vous aider. Lui dit-il sûr de lui. Abigaël regarda sa meilleure amie, puis de nouveau Eren.

\- Tu nous as déjà bien aidées. Grâce à toi, on sait ce qui nous attend et avec Bra, on pourra agir en conséquence. La rassura-t-elle.

\- Et on ne prendra pas le risque que tu perdes de nouveau le contrôle et tout faire gâcher. Ajouta la fille de Végéta.

Eren la regarda puis Abigaël, qui s'excusa avec un sourire en coin. Il serra les poings et les demi-Sayenjins sentirent l'énergie du jeune garçon vacillait. Elles comprenaient tout à fait ce qu'il devait ressentir. Se sentir impuissant était une sensation qu'elle détestait, ne pas savoir quoi faire et être mis à l'écart. Mais avaient-elles le choix ? S'il perdait de nouveau le contrôle alors qu'elles étaient en pleine bataille, cela risquait, non seulement leurs vies à elles mais aussi celles des autres et elles ne pouvaient se permettre de se soucier de la sécurité des autres.

\- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Tenta le semi-Titan. Si vous m'apprenez à contrôler ce côté, je pourrais me battre à vos côtés.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi facile ? S'impatienta Bra en voyant son entêtement. Nous-même, ils nous ont fallu des années pour atteindre ce niveau.

\- Ne le sous-estimer. Attaqua Mikasa qui en avait marre de la voir traiter Eren comme un moins que rien.

\- Vous, ne vous surestimé pas. Contre-attaqua instantanément la fille du fier Prince en la dardant d'un regard glacial. Même s'il arrivait à ce contrôler, tu crois vraiment qu'il serait capable de tuer tous les Titans alors que nous-même, on a du mal ? Et on n'a pas le temps de se préoccuper d'un entraînement.

\- Bra, calme-toi. Intervint la fille de Goku en sentant qu'elle perdait son calme, ce qui était mauvais.

\- Tu veux l'entraîner toi peut-être ? On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ça et tu le sais. Même toi avec Goten et Piccolo… Commença Bra avant de s'interrompre, ce qui attisa encore plus la curiosité des présents.

Abigaël ferma les yeux et Bra souffla pour se calmer en serrant les poings. Eren baissa les yeux en s'en voulant d'avoir entraîné une dispute entre les deux meilleurs amis. Mais il voulait aider. Abigaël et Bra étaient les mieux placés pour lui apprendre à se contrôler.

\- Ce n'est pas en s'énervant que l'on va avoir une discussion constructif. Essaya de tempêter la fondue des Titans.

\- Abigaël. Bra. La décision vous revient. Déclara le Major.

\- Un jour, j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même… Commença Abigaël, toujours avec les paupières closes. Mon frère et un ami ont essayé de m'apprendre à ne plus le perdre, bien que j'ai cru que c'était le cas… Cela ne l'était pas. Abigaël ouvrit les yeux et regarda Eren qui fut surpris de sa gravité. Cela ne m'ait plus arrivé parce que je sais où se trouve ma limite, celle que je ne dois plus franchir au niveau de ma puissance et j'ai su développer mais autres compétences.

\- Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de contrôler ta forme de Titan pour être fort. Tu n'as pas, plus, besoin d'être un Titan pour pouvoir nous aider, Eren. Tu as d'autres atouts et si tu apprends à t'en servir, alors tu peux être aussi fort que si tu étais en Titan.

\- Quoi comme atout ?

\- Les Titans sont grands et peuvent se régénérer ce qui joue en leur faveur. Vous avez peut-être un point faible au niveau taille, mais cette faiblesse peut devenir une force si tu sais exactement comment l'utiliser. Les Titans peuvent être rapide certes, mais leur taille peuvent poser problème si tu t'entraînes en vitesse, comme pour le Caporal alors tu pourras attaquer sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, sauf dans le cas de Titans particulier.

\- Alors, je pourrais aider même si je ne me transforme pas ?

\- Tu as la motivation et la détermination pour y arriver. Répondit Abigaël en se levant, faisant lever les yeux d'Eren. Ne crois pas que c'est parce qu'on est des demi-Sayenjins que l'on est capable de tout et qu'on soit invincible. On a tous des faiblesses qui nous a mis dans de sacrée situation, à toi de les trouver et de les changer en ta force ou combler cette faiblesse en renforçant tes points forts, comme pour Armin qui comble son manque physique par son intelligence.

Eren baissa les yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées. Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas l'entraîner pour se contrôler, elle lui donnait des leçons et cela était important pour lui. Ces conseils étaient de bons sens et il les utiliserait avec minutie. Il s'entraînerait pour ne pas être laissé derrière. C'était des combattantes depuis sûrement des années et il serait idiot de ne pas prendre en compte ses conseils. Il releva ses yeux et sa lueur de détermination dans son regard ne passa pas inaperçu aux demi-Sayenjins.

\- Merci pour vos conseils.

\- Une chose qu'elle ne t'as pas dit. Intervint Bra, il la regarda. Evite d'être tête brulé, de foncer sans réfléchir, de sous-estimer ton adversaire, d'être impulsif.

\- Bra, tu ne te souviens pas de ce que Papa a dit ? Demanda subitement sa meilleure amie en regardant la fille de Végéta.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne donne pas des conseils que toi-même tu ne tiens pas. Railla-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Parce que toi tu ne sous-estime pas tes adversaires peut-être ? Répliqua la fille de Végéta, vexé de la moquerie de sa meilleure amie même si elle a l'habitude.

\- Bah non. Répondit Abigaël avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah oui ? Et là fois je cite ''Mais ce n'est qu'un chewing-gum, je le détruis en 15 seconde''. Se moqua Bra en prenant une voix aigüe exagérée pour imiter Abigaël, en faisant référence à Majin Buu. Au final, tu t'es pris une raclée en 5 minutes. Ricana mauvaisement la fille de Végéta.

\- Bah ça va, c'était le seul. Bouda Abigaël en croisant les bras avec une légère grimace à ces mauvais souvenirs.

\- ''Ce n'est qu'un insecte, je l'écrase et ensuite on va manger ?''. Conclusion : 15 minutes. Continua Bra en faisant référence à Cell.

\- J'avais 8 ans. Se justifia Abigaël d'une voix enfantine pour se justifier.

Bra roula des yeux alors que les personnes présentes sourirent à cette scène. Elles passaient d'une humeur à l'autre, ce qui était assez perturbant.

\- Bon à part ça, c'est quoi la suite ? Se reprit Bra.

Avant qu'Abigaël ne puisse répondre, son ventre grogna dans toute la pièce. Elle rigola avec gêne en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Je crois que j'ai faim.

\- Bon, bah allons-y. Rigola Hanji, plus du tout surpris de la jeune femme.

Abigaël sautilla sur place en se dirigeant prêt de la porte, suivit par Bra qui se frotta les yeux avec désespérassions.

\- Abigaël. Appela soudainement le semi-Titan, elle se retourna. Merci encore. Sourit-il.

\- Merci à toi. Répondit-elle. Tu nous as grandement aidés et on fera tout pour les éliminer. Déclara-t-elle. Repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce, suivit des autres. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées en se dirigeant au réfectoire. Les haut-gradés regardèrent les demi-Sayenjins qui vantaient les exploits culinaires de la mère de la plus âgé, ils sourirent. Même avec tous ce qu'elles avaient vécus depuis qu'elles étaient ici, elle trouvait le moyen de plaisanter et de se taquiner. Les soldats ne se souvenaient plus de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu l'esprit tranquille. Abigaël et Bra étaient une sorte de bouffée d'air lorsqu'elles se disputaient ainsi. Dans ses moment-là, ils arrivaient à oublier les Titans et la menace qui courait toujours autour d'eux et ils ne pouvaient pas nier que cela leur faisait du bien. Maintenant, ils devaient trouver un moyen pour trouver le Colossal et le Cuirassé et ensuite, détruire tous les autres. Les soldats et les combattantes arrivèrent au réfectoire et se servir leurs repas. Bra soupira en voyant le peu de nourriture qu'elles avaient dans leurs assiettes. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elles aient du mal avec les Titans avec le peu de nourriture qu'elles avaient. Peut-être qu'elles devraient engager un petit tour du monde pour trouver de quoi les rassasier, mais pouvaient-elles s'absenter avec le menace autour d'eux ? Son regard se posa sur la table de Bertolt et de Reiner qui étaient en compagnie d'autres recrues, elle plissa les yeux à la sensation qui la parcouru de nouveau. Quant à Abigaël, elle entama sa maigre assiette dans ses pensées. Les Titans devenaient plus fort lorsqu'elles les affronter ce qui était pas une bonne nouvelle. Le mieux cela serait de se débarrasser d'eux avant qu'ils ne changent. Son instinct Sayenjin lui disait d'accepter la difficulté et les laisser faire, mais avec toutes les vies en jeu, devait-elle vraiment prendre ce risque ? Elle avait bien vu ce que cela avait donné avec Cell et Végéta, bien qu'il y avait tout de même une marge au niveau de la puissance, elle devait faire attention. La fille de Goku finit son assiette et la repoussa en soupirant. C'était loin d'être suffisant pour leur corps mais elle n'était pas en mesure de se plaindre au vu des circonstances.

\- Dites-moi, dans quelle endroit on peut trouver de la nourriture ? Demanda Abigaël en regardant Erwin.

\- On ne sait pas vraiment. Avoua le Major en finissant son assiette à son tour. Les expéditions à l'extérieur sont surtout pour trouver l'origine des Titans pour pouvoir les éliminer.

\- Hum, dans la logique, la nourriture du Sud est bien meilleure. Réfléchit la fille de Végéta. Si ce monde a des points communs avec le nôtre.

\- J'irais bien faire un petit tour du monde, cela nous donnera une petite idée du nombre de Titan. Cela te dit ? Demanda la fille de Goku en regardant sa meilleure amie.

\- Pourquoi pas. Répondit simplement Bra en haussant les épaules. Mais s'il y a une attaque, comment on pourrait le savoir ? Soupira-t-elle.

\- J'avais oublié ce détail, il faudrait qu'une de nous deux restent ici. Il faudra compter quelques heures pour faire le tour de cette planète. Réfléchit Abigaël en croisant les bras.

\- Vous comptiez le faire quand ? Demanda calmement Erwin.

\- Le plus tôt possible, demain sera le mieux. Répondit la fille de Végéta. En attendant, vaut mieux qu'on se repose pour ce soir.

* * *

 **Indice sur le prochain chapitre :**

\- Entraînement détente.

\- Rencontre brutale.

\- Les choses vont bientôt vraiment commencer.

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, positif ou non, cela est bon pour m'améliorer et modifié. Merci de me suivre et j'espère avoir bientôt vos avis,  
Bonne journée à vous,  
Xoxo :***


	10. Attaque des Titans

**Voici la suite de mon histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vos plaira et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des review, constructifs pour que je puisse m'améliorer ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :***

* * *

Le soleil brillait, éclairant presque aveuglément les alentours et la chaleur qu'il dégageait était presque suffocante dans les murs. Seulement, la scène qui se déroulait devant une vingtaine de Soldat, faisait oublier à ses derniers la canicule qui avait pris place ses deux derniers jours. Leur faisaient oublier la menace constante des Humanoïdes à l'extérieur de ses prisons de murs. Un silence parmi les soldats prirent place, seulement coupé par des bruits qui ressemblaient davantage à des coups de tonnerre, mais le ciel était d'un bleu océan et le soleil brillait de mille feu. Le Major Erwin, le Caporal-chef Livaï, le chef d'escadron Hanji et le Commandant Nail Dawk arrivèrent en entendant le fracas depuis leur bureau respectif. Ils froncèrent les sourcils en voyant tous les soldats regardaient autour d'eux comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose avec des expressions ébahis sur le visage. Des jeunes recrues s'y trouvaient aussi. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Crista, Reiner, Berthold, Connie et Sacha. Des coups reprirent et les supérieurs levèrent les yeux mais ils ne virent rien. Ils firent le tour du paysage et virent des trous béant dans le sol, ainsi que plusieurs bâtiments égratignés mais rien qui ne soit réparable.

\- Eh bande de crétin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda le Caporal avec froideur.

Il commença à s'impatienter en voyant qu'aucun Soldat n'avait remarqué la présence de leurs supérieurs ou qu'ils les ignoraient, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Les yeux des soldats continuèrent à faire le tour de la cour du regard. Il s'apprêtait à réitérer encore plus froidement sa question lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion le stoppa net. Les soldats s'éloignèrent rapidement et quelques-uns tombèrent aux sols horrifiés, lorsque l'explosion retentit à quelques mètres d'eux, la poussière se souleva les aveuglant momentanément, ils se protégèrent de leurs bras.

\- Tsk. Pourquoi je pose une question aussi conne ? Soupira-t-il en sachant à cause de qui, il y avait autant de grabuge et de dégât.

Il en fut vite confirmé lorsqu'une voix mécontente retentit dans le silence de la cour, toujours entourée de poussière qui retomba lentement.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? On n'est pas dans le désert je te signal. Réprimanda la fille de Goku avec les mains sur les hanches, elle était posée au sol près du lieu de l'explosion et les yeux levés sur sa meilleure amie qui redescendait lentement, son aura blanche disparaissant.

\- Désolé, sur le coup j'y peux rien, je n'ai pas senti ma puissance. Se défendit la fille de Végéta.

\- Je comprends en fait. Ricana doucement Abigaël en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Depuis des jours, on ne se bat qu'en force réduite à cause du manque de nourriture, mais avec notre petit tour du monde et nos trouvailles, nos corps ont enfin tout ce qu'il faut pour être au top de leur forme.

\- C'est vrai, mais cela ne vaut pas la nourriture de Tata. Sourit à son tour Bra, nostalgique.

\- Huum oui. Gémit Abigaël en repensant à tous les bons plats que Chichi préparait, avec la bave aux bords des lèvres. Bon, on reprend ? Se reprit la fille de Chichi en sautant en arrière et prenant une des poses de combats de son père.

A ce mouvement, elle prit enfin conscience de la présence des Soldats autours d'elles. Bra tourna le visage et se retint de rire en voyant leurs airs ébahis, stupéfait et pâle comme un linge, elle se contenta seulement d'un léger sourire amusée. C'est vrai que même si certains les ont vus combattre, ils les avaient seulement vus se battre avec la moitié de leurs capacités, réduites fortement par le manque de nourriture. Et encore, elles n'étaient qu'à leur stade normal.

\- _Encore heureux. Grimaça-t-elle en constatant les dégâts, assez moindre en comparaison des entraînements chez elles dans les montagnes._

\- Co… Comment faîtes-vous… Pour être aussi rapide ? Demanda un soldat avec les yeux écarquillés.

\- Et être aussi forte ? En demanda un autre, stupéfait.

Les demi-Sayenjins se jetèrent un sourire complice. Elles remarquèrent ensuite les supérieurs.

\- Désolé pour l'état de la cour. S'excusa sincèrement la fille de Goku.

\- Vous pouvez l'être, regardez-moi cette pagaille ! Se reprit Nail en dardant les jeunes femmes d'un regard noir.

\- Oh ça va ce n'est pas la mort et puis, c'est rien de grave comparé aux dégâts que font les Titans. Répliqua froidement la fille du Prince en le fixant, les yeux plissés, faisant frémir le haut-gradés en se rappelant de la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait lancée ce regard.

\- En tout cas, il y en aura pour un moment pour te réparer. Intervint Livaï avec ennui en voyant l'état des lieux.

\- On donnera un coup de main, ne vous inquiétait pas pour ça. Lui répondit Abigaël avec un grand sourire.

\- Des Titans à l'approche du mur rose ! S'écria soudainement un soldat qui entra dans la cour avec un air de panique.

Le visage d'Abigaël et de Bra se durcirent et se regardèrent, il ne leur fallurent qu'un seul regard pour se comprendre, elles s'envolèrent tandis que le Major se tourna vers ses soldats du bataillon d'exploration.

\- Préparez-vous pour la bataille. N'intervenez seulement si Abigaël et Bra ont vraiment besoin d'aide. Surveillez leurs arrières et prévenez-les de quoi que ce soit de louche. Ordonna Erwin d'une voix calme mais autoritaire, ne laissant aucune place à une contestation.

\- Bien. Répondirent-ils en cœur en faisant le salut, avant de se dispersez comme un seul homme.

\- Vous faites vraiment confiance à ces filles ? Demanda Dawk avec perplexité.

\- Si vous nous proposiez un choix, entre votre aide et la leur. On les choisit sans aucun doute. Répondit Livaï avec dégoût envers cet homme, en le fixant. Il faut être honnête, vous êtes loin de servir à quelque chose. Continua-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Elles ont aidés avec Annie, ainsi qu'à découvrir beaucoup de chose concernant les Titans et les pouvoirs d'Eren. Intervint Hanji en remontant ses lunettes sur le nez. Et puis, pourquoi entêtez-vous à ne pas leur faire confiance, au vu du comment elles sont arrivés ici ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant sérieusement, elle continua sans le laisser répondre. Je ne peux imaginer des Titans faire ceci et même s'il y avait des traîtres, on n'a pas de technologie aussi avancé ici.

\- Et avec tout ce qu'elles savent faire et dont vous avez été témoin à l'instant. Intervint Erwin de sa voix incroyablement calme, il le regarda à son tour et Dawk vit une lueur d'impatience dans ses yeux. Elles pourraient tous nous écraser sur un simple caprice si elles voulaient et pourtant, elles ne le font pas. Je ne vois aucun intérêt à ne pas leur faire confiance après ça. Finit-il en prenant la direction du champ de bataille, suivit par Hanji et de Livaï qui lui lança un regard rempli de mépris. Nail serra les poings en les regardant partir.

* * *

 **Du côté des demi-Sayenjins :**

Abigaël et Bra se posèrent sur le mur entre Sina et Maria. Elles furent surprises de voir autant de Titans contre les murs et qui essayaient de se frayer un chemin ou en essayant de trouver un appuie pour grimper. Les soldats prêts des canons leur balançait la sauce mais plus ils en abattaient et plus il en arrivait de tous les coins.

\- Une concentration de Titan ainsi n'est pas normale.

\- Ce qui n'est pas normal c'est qu'ils fassent ça maintenant. Continua Abigaël en plissant les yeux. Si aucun des soldats ne les as attaquaient, c'est illogique qu'ils se conduisent ainsi.

\- Tu crois qu'ils viennent pour Annie ? Demanda Bra en croisant les bras.

Abigaël observa les Titans. C'était une raison probable mais pourquoi agir ainsi alors qu'ils ne pourront pas franchir le mur ? Pourquoi attendre presque une semaine pour essayer de la libérer ? Abigaël regarda derrière elle et vit les soldats du bataillon sur les toits avec des airs anxieux, ainsi que des membres des brigades spéciales et des garnisons.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi alors que… Abigaël s'interrompit et Bra la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Tous les meilleurs combattants sont ici, nous compris… Commença la jeune fille de Goku et Chichi avec gravité.

\- Une diversion. Compris la fille de Végéta et Bulma en serrant les poings.

\- Je m'occupe des Titans, vas-y.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui devrait t'amuser ? Protesta instantanément la plus jeune des deux.

\- Très bien, j'y vais dans ce cas. Soupira Abigaël en roulant des yeux.

Une lumière dorée l'entoura et elle s'envola avec vitesse en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait Annie. Bra se retourna et fit craquer ses articulations avec un sourire mauvais et excité à la fois.

\- A nous maintenant. Déclara-t-elle en se laissant tomber à la ligne que former les Titans, sous les regards médusés des Soldats qui n'arrivaient pas à s'y faire.

Bra prit un malin plaisir à se battre avec les Titans, elle arrivait maintenant à distinguer les Titans ''normaux'' a ceux qui pouvaient se transformer, elle remarqua aussi que c'était simplement des normaux qu'elle affrontait. Elle s'en débarrassait facilement mais plus elle en tuait et plus, il en venait. Elle s'envola plus haut et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, ses cheveux volèrent autour de son visage, une aura blanche l'entoura et atteint les deux mètres, une boule d'énergie blanche apparut dans chaque main. Les Titans levèrent les bras pour tenter de l'attraper mais elle était beaucoup trop haute. Les soldats présents arrêtèrent les tirs contre les Humanoïdes pour regarder la jeune femme avec admiration.

\- Final Flaaaash. S'écria la jeune femme, en rapprochant ses mains et envoyant sa puissante attaque.

Les soldats furent aveuglés par l'intensité qui se dégageait de la boule d'énergie pure, la puissance de l'attaque les propulsa en arrière et ils s'accrochèrent du mieux qu'ils purent à ce qu'ils pouvaient. Cela dura que quelques minutes mais cela semblait avoir duré des heures pour les soldats. Ils ouvrirent les yeux mais ils ne virent pas grand-chose à cause de la poussière. Bra baissa les bras et souffla pour se reprendre, elle regarda ses mains.

\- Nos corps se sont habitués à être ici, c'est peut-être pour ça que je ne suis pas autant fatigué que la dernière fois. Murmura la fille du Prince pour elle-même.

Bra releva les yeux et croisa les bras en attendant que la poussière se dissipe entièrement, ce qui arrive quelques instants plus tard. Elle grimaça légèrement en perdant de l'altitude, quelques bâtiment étaient détruits là où était passée son ''Final Flash'' détruisant une deuxième partie du mur mais heureusement, aucun dégât sur le mur Sina.

\- Je vais encore me faire incendier. Soupira-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Le point positif c'est qu'il n'y a plus de Titans.

Bra se posa sur le mur, face au dégât causé par son attaque. Un mauvais pressentiment l'a tiraillé malgré cette victoire. C'était trop, beaucoup trop, facile. C'était vraisemblablement une diversion pour récupérer Annie mais quelque chose clochait mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé ce Colossal ou Cuirassé ? C'était apparemment les plus forts des Titans, alors pourquoi ? Peut-être que finalement, ils avaient compris qu'ils ne pouvaient rien, mais son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas fini.

\- Bravo, je suis impressionné. La complimenta un Soldat en arrivant à sa hauteur, il se stoppa quand elle lui lança un regard noir.

Elle reposa ses yeux sur des Titans qui arrivaient de nouveau. Et si cela n'était pas une diversion ? Pourquoi attaquer ? Quel était leur plan ? Que cherchait-il ? Que voulait-il ? Des halètements de stupeur la sortirent de ses réflexions, elle regarda les Soldats qui étaient blanc comme des cadavres. Leurs respirations étaient coupées et leurs yeux exprimaient la terreur. La fille de Végéta fronça les sourcils et se retourna, elle recula d'un pas sous la surprise. Le Titan qui était devant elle était monstrueux, il était gigantesque en taille et en carrure. Il était rouge et n'avait pas de peau. Comme les autres Titans, il avait une apparence humaine. La chaleur de son corps l'enveloppa, une goutte de sueur perlait sur sa tempe à cause de la température qui augmentait. Un frisson la parcouru, pas de peur mais d'excitation. Bra se reprit et lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- J'imagine que c'est toi le Colossal ? Demanda-t-elle-même en connaissant la réponse. Tu es aussi moche que tes congénères. J'attendais ta venue depuis bien longtemps, enfin un vrai défi. Sourit-elle avec provocation tandis qu'elle concentra son énergie et qu'une aura blanche l'entoura.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Abigaël s'envola rapidement et passa devant Erwin et les autres, un filet d'or derrière elle. Abigaël se posa dans la cour centrale et courut dans les couloirs pour se rendre où se trouvait Annie.

\- _Et merde._ Jura-t-elle en Sayenjin, en remarquant qu'elle s'était trompée de chemin _._ C'est un vrai labyrinthe là-dedans. Grogna-t-elle en rebroussant chemin.

Elle tourna dans un couloir et se stoppa net en voyant les recrues qu'elle reconnut comme Reiner et Bertolt, qui s'arrêtèrent à leurs tours. Elle se remémora les doutes de sa meilleure amie, elle se concentra mais elle ne ressenti rien de malveillant en eux, mais c'était vrai qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'intriguant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- On n'est venu chercher des armes de rechanges. Répondit le blond en lui montrant ses armes.

\- Et vous ? Demanda Bertolt.

\- Une théorie à vérifier. Répondit-elle simplement. Bra se laissait trop entraîner par ses émotions, mais tout comme elle, son intuition ne lui faisait pratiquement jamais défaut.

\- Et pour votre amie ? Demanda de nouveau le brun.

\- Elle s'occupe des Titans prêt des murs. Répondit la fille de Goku tiquant à ses questions.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous séparer. Les Titans sont plus dangereux lorsqu'ils sont plusieurs.

\- Je m'inquiète plus pour les Titans que pour Bra. Ricana-t-elle nerveusement en se souvenant des petites crises de nerf de sa cadette ses derniers temps. Vous devriez y retourner, ils auront surement besoin de vous au cas où. Leur dit-elle en les contournant et s'éloignant d''eux.

Elle reprit sa course dans le couloir. Elle croisa certains soldats qui s'agitaient en panique ; ils étaient effrayés et elle le sentait. Elle était persuadé que tout ceci était une diversion, mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? En quoi consisterait leur plan ? Quel intérêt d'attaquer maintenant ? De toute manière, le combat était maintenant équilibré grâce au tour de monde qu'elle avait fait pour trouver de la nourriture mangeable. Leur force était maintenant rétablie et elles étaient encore plus déterminées à en finir avec eux. Elle arriva quelques instants plus tard devant la pièce où devait se trouver Annie, elle entra et se stoppa net en serrant les poings. Vide. La pièce était vide. Comment avaient-ils pu pénétrer dans cette salle ? Où était donc ces soldats en charge de la surveiller ? Elle donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur à sa gauche qui se fissura profondément. Quand avaient-ils… ? Sûrement le temps de son entraînement avec Bra. La plupart des Soldats s'étaient trouvés dans la cour à ce moment-là, mais comment auraient-ils pu faire pour sortir avec Annie alors qu'elle était dans sa prison de glace ? Avaient-ils eu un moyen de la délivrer ? Si oui, alors ils ont dû profiter de l'attaque des Titans devant le mur, quand tous les soldats étaient trop agités pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Cette négligence risque de leur coûter très cher. Elles n'avaient jamais croisées le Colossal, ni le Cuirassé, mais s'ils étaient comme Annie, alors bien qu'elles avaient repris plus de force grâce à la nourriture, à 3 contre 2 le combat s'annonçait pas si facile que ça. Elle sortit de la pièce et se stoppa en sentant une énergie un peu plus forte que les autres, elle fronça les sourcils en sentant l'énergie de sa meilleure amie augmentait. Elle se remit à courir dans le couloir. Il fallait qu'elles arrêtent d'être fatalistes. Elles étaient des demi-Sayenjins. Leur père était Goku et Végéta. Les deux guerriers les plus puissants qui existaient dans leur monde. Elles s'étaient entraînées toute leur vie pour devenir plus forte, plus puissante. Elles n'étaient pas n'importe qui et les Titans en prendront bientôt conscience. Ils paieraient pour la désolation qu'ils ont emmenée dans ce monde, pour les vies qu'ils avaient prises, les familles qu'ils avaient brisées. Elle les élimerait jusqu'au dernier.

Abigaël arriva à l'extérieur et s'envola sans perdre une seconde, elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit le Titan que sa meilleure amie affrontait. Il était au milieu de la ville et marchait lentement entre les bâtiments, de la vapeur s'échappait abondamment de son corps mais il restait visible. Des soldats tentèrent de l'arrêter mais ce fut en vain. Ils n'approchaient pas d'un mètre qu'ils s'écartèrent à cause de la forte chaleur. La fille de Goku se concentra et chercha l'aura de sa meilleure amie, elle la trouva assez faible et se précipita dans sa direction.

\- Bra ! Appela-t-elle en se postant en haut d'un bâtiment.

Celle-ci se dégagea des gravats qui avaient constitué une petite tour, elle avait des légères brûlures au niveau des mains et ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit et brûlé par d'autres.

\- Bah alors, je croyais que tu devais t'en sortir. Railla Abigaël en croisant les bras avec un sourire en coin moqueur.

\- Oh la ferme. Grogna la fille de Bulma en se massant l'épaule droite. En tout cas, il est comme on l'avait prédit, il est dangereux. Siffla Bra en regardant le Titan qui continuait sa lente avancée en détruisant les bâtiments qui le gênait.

Les demi-Sayenjins furent rejoins par les haut-gradés. Elles les regardèrent un instant puis le Titan Colossal.

\- Et de ton côté ? Demanda la plus jeune.

\- Partie. Annonça-t-elle gravement.

\- Comment ça ''partie'' ? Comment ont-ils pu alors qu'elle était prisonnière ? Questionna Bra en serrant les poings.

\- Attendez… De qui vous parlez ? Demanda Hanji, ayant peur de comprendre.

\- D'Annie… Confirma la sœur de Goten. L'attaque des Titans était une diversion pour pouvoir la récupérer.

\- Sûrement pour éviter qu'on n'arrive à la délivrer et de savoir ce qu'ils cachent. Supposa Erwin.

\- Oui, mais comment auraient-il pu la faire sortir avec sa prison ? Je veux bien qu'il y a des traîtres mais quelqu'un d'autres les auraient remarqués. Analysa la fondue des Titans.

\- Sauf si quelqu'un avec des hauts pouvoirs ont réussis à leur donner une échappatoire. Répondit la fille de Bulma en plissant les yeux mécontente.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y a aussi des traîtres dans les supérieurs ? Demanda le Caporal qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là.

\- C'est une possibilité. Toutes suppositions est bonne à prendre. Mais pour l'instant, on a d'autres monstres à fouetter. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais en tapant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche, alors qu'elle fixait le Titan Colossal qui s'était soudainement stoppé. Repose-toi Bra, je m'en charge. Déclara-elle en faisant un pas.

\- Bi', tu ne devrais pas l'affronter toute seule. La stoppa sa meilleure amie.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui aurais le droit de t'amuser ? Demanda-t-elle faussement boudeuse en se retournant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dit-elle, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'envola.

Abigaël arriva devant le Titan est croisa les bras avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Je m'attendais à que tu sois plus impressionnant. Tu es grand mais c'est ta faiblesse, je me trompe ?

Le Colossal tenta de la frapper mais elle passa par-dessus son bras.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dit-elle en continuant de sourire. A mon tour d'attaquer.

A ses paroles, elle se concentra et son aura blanche l'entoura faisant voler ses cheveux autour de son visage et ses vêtements. Elle se précipita sur lui, elle esquiva un de ses coups et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le torse, mais il s'enfonça dans sa chair. Elle perdit son sourire lorsque son poing commença à chauffer puis l'a brûlée lentement, elle extirpa sa main rapidement et s'envola hors de porter de l'humanoïde.

\- Aie, aie, aie ! Ça brûle ! Ouille. Gémit la demi-Sayenjin en agitant sa main vivement en soufflant dessus pour faire disparaître la sensation de brûlure, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et soupira quand la douleur diminua. Le corps-à-corps ne sera pas efficace contre lui. Réfléchit Abigaël. Sauf si c'est lui qui chauffe son corps, si c'est le cas, il ne faut pas que je le laisse faire.

* * *

 **Du côté de Bra :**

\- Comment faîtes-vous ? Demanda soudainement la scientifique en regardant Abigaël. Bra sourit. Vous êtes inquiètes et l'instant d'après, c'est comme si cela vous amusez alors que vous savez le danger que représente les Titans comme le Cuirassé et Colossal. Continua la scientifique en regardant la plus jeune.

\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question. Répondit la demi-Sayenjin, faisant froncer les sourcils de la fondue des Titans. Vous adorez étudier les Titans d'une manière absolument tordus. Vous voulez les exterminer et pourtant vous leur vouez une admiration sans faille. On m'a raconté que vous aviez pleuré leur mort comme si c'était vos enfants. Ce qui pour moi est complètement… Bra chercha ses mots un instant. Morbide. Et je suis certaine que plusieurs Soldats se sont déjà demandé si vous accordiez plus de valeurs aux Titans qu'à la vie humaine. Hanji sembla réfléchir aux paroles de la plus jeune. C'est votre passion et je le conçois.

Bra s'interrompit lorsque Mikasa, Armin, Jean et Sacha débarquèrent sur le toit qu'ils occupaient. Elle regarda la jeune fille et put y voir la détermination dans ses yeux et la haine qu'elle vouait aux Titan en regardant le Colossal. La fille de Végéta détourna ses yeux de Mikasa et regarda Abigaël qui s'amusait à provoquer le Titan sur sa lenteur.

\- Abigaël et moi sommes nées dans le milieu du combat. On se bat depuis que l'on a 4 ans et on aime ça. On s'entraîne pour devenir plus forte, plus puissante. Non seulement parce qu'on veut protéger notre famille mais aussi parce qu'on a ça dans nos veines. Se battre contre des adversaires puissant que l'on n'est pas sûr de pouvoir vaincre, c'est ce qu'on aime.

\- Même quand vous savez que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de le vaincre ? Demanda Erwin, perplexe et intéressé par Bra qui n'était jamais aussi bavarde en leur compagnie.

\- Oui. Les défaites nous permet de prendre conscience de nos erreurs pour ne jamais les reproduire. C'est dans les défaites que l'on apprend et pas dans les réussites. Les défaites nous prouvent que même si on est à moitié Sayenjin, on a des faiblesses et c'est ce qui permet de nous améliorer. C'est pour cela qu'à chaque défaite ou même avec des victoires, on reprend les entraînements encore plus durement. Avoir confiance en notre force n'est pas seulement suffisant, il faut avoir des techniques et savoir réfléchir. Le meilleur moyen de se surpasser est d'affronter des adversaires plus puissants. C'est lors de combat difficile qu'on a apprends et je pense que vous savez de quoi je parle, non ? Demanda-t-elle en posant son regard rapidement sur Livaï qui le capta.

\- Est-ce une raison pour prendre le combat à la rigolade ? Demanda Livaï avec toujours un certain mépris envers la jeune fille.

\- Ne me faîtes pas croire que vos combats face aux Titans, ne vous ennuie pas. Vous, qui êtes considéré comme le Soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. Je vous ai vu combattre et vous les tuez aussi facilement que je le pourrais avec vous. Répliqua Bra en le regardant.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour les prendre à la légère. Intervient Jean en serrant les poings.

\- Dîtes-moi quelle est la différence ? Demanda Bra, il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps et se tourna face au combat. Que l'on soit sérieux ou pas, cela ne change pas grand-chose. Notre puissance est et restera la même, pareil pour des personnes complètement différentes. Je vais vous donner un exemple. Livaï et Hanji. Les interpellés froncèrent les sourcils. L'un est d'un sérieux incroyable et l'autre, d'un enthousiasme illogique et pourtant, ils sont toujours là après tant d'année, après tant d'affrontement. Mais si vous ne connaissiez vraiment, vous auriez vu que l'on peut être sérieuse lorsque la situation l'oblige vraiment.

Le combat contre Annie revint subitement en mémoire de Livaï et de Mikasa. Dans les premiers temps, ils n'avaient pas eu l'impression que la Soldate les impressionnait, avant qu'elle ne change en les affrontant, devenant une adversaire redoutable. Abigaël semblait s'amuser lors des combats avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive qu'ils étaient plus dangereux qu'ils n'en avaient l'air. Abigaël rigolait à tout mais lors de ses combats, elle faisait preuve d'un incroyable sérieux. L'image des transformations des deux jeunes femmes leur revinrent en mémoire. Leurs yeux étaient encore plus glaciales ce qui le figeait sur place. Il n'avait pas peur de grand-chose, voire de rien du tout, mais cette fois, il en avait frissonné, ce qui l'avait étonné lui-même.

\- Armin, toi qui est intelligent. Que penses-tu de ça ? Demanda la fille de Bulma sans le regarder, il fut surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui et réfléchi à ses paroles.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Avoua-t-il. Vous êtes des demi-Sayenjins, vous n'avez pas le même potentiel que les Humains. Si on échoue, on échoue. Il n'y a pas de machine en arrière possible. Je suis d'accord pour le chef d'escadron et le Caporal, mais tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi fort. Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut comparer.

\- Tout dépend du point du vue. Répondit Bra. On peut être puissant et ne pas avoir de jugeote ou l'inverse. Comme Abigaël l'a dit à Eren, on peut compenser notre faiblesse par autre chose. Abigaël peut se permettre de tout prendre à la ''légère'' mais parce qu'elle est d'une puissance hors-norme, c'est son état d'esprit donc elle ne sera pas déconcentré et… Elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la scientifique.

\- Il la teste. Répondit la demi-Sayenjin.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Erwin en regardant attentivement le combat.

Abigaël évita un second coup sans aucun mal et s'envola plus haut.

\- Je commence à m'ennuyer. Soupira-t-elle en se mettant en tailleurs dans les airs. Et si on en finissait ? Abigaël concentra son énergie et fléchi les jambes, elle mit ses mains en coupes près de sa hanche. Kaa… Méé… Haa… Méé…

Abigaël concentra davantage son énergie et la boule d'énergie bleu apparut entre ses mains, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse la lancer. Le corps du Titan se mit à produite une fumée épaisse autour de lui à en devenir invisible, la chaleur arriva jusqu'à la fille de Goku mais elle ne se démonta pas et fit un geste pour la lancer.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Commença Abigaël en voyant que le Titan avait subitement disparu de sa vue et des alentours, elle réabsorba son énergie.

\- Où est-il passé ? Se demanda Bra en décroisant les bras en observant attentivement les alentours. Est-ce que vous saviez qu'il avait cette capacité ? Demanda gravement la fille de Végéta aux haut-gradés, qui la fixait avec incrédulité, sauf Livaï qui affichait un air impénétrable, comme à son habitude.

\- Non. Souffla la scientifique en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, avec inquiétude regardant les alentours.

Abigaël survola doucement la zone du regard avec les yeux plissés. Où est-ce qu'il était ? S'était-il enfui parce qu'ils avaient récupérés Annie ? Où était-ce une ruse ? Soudain, un vent chaud entoura Abigaël, elle se retourna et croisa les bras sur son visage à la force du vent qui la repoussait en arrière. Cela dura pendant plusieurs instants et dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup que lui envoya férocement le Titan Colossal qui était réapparut subitement devant elle. Elle fut propulsé avec une force énorme et elle traversa plusieurs bâtiments avant de réussir à se reprendre dans les airs quelques mètres derrière celui où se trouvait sa meilleure amie et les haut-gradés. Abigaël se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec une grimace et un soupir, elle s'envola doucement et atterri derrière ses alliés.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Hanji en se retournant et la regarda inquiète.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est pris une baffe. Ricana-t-elle en se grattant la nuque avec un sourire gêné avec une légère rougeur aux joues, digne de son père. Est-ce que vous étiez au courant qu'il pouvait disparaître comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non. Répondit Erwin. Quand il a attaqué le mur i ans, il est apparu seulement pour le détruire et a disparu pour ne jamais revenir. Raconta-t-il.

\- Bra. Appela la fille de Goku.

\- Son corps dégage une forte fumée qui pourrait nous brûler si on y reste trop longtemps. Pour sa faculté, je ne sais pas s'il pourrait le faire à chaque fois. En tout cas, sa taille est son point faible, il se déplace trop lentement à cause de ça.

\- Mais sa peau est son point fort, le corps-à-corps ne sera pas d'une grande utilité. Analysa Abigaël.

Abigaël et Bra se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice et la plus âgé se plaça à ses côtés.

\- Assez discuté, place aux combats. Déclara la fille du Végéta, avec une rage de vaincre qui perçait dans sa voix la faisant ressembler davantage à son royal Père.

\- Attendez… Tenta de stopper la scientifique mais les demi-Sayenjins s'étaient déjà envolés.

Les combattantes arrivèrent rapidement près du Titan et la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui, aurait pu les brûler si elles étaient totalement humaines. Abigaël comprenait pourquoi les soldats n'avaient pas pu l'approcher de plus près, eux et leurs équipements ne pouvaient supporter autant de chaleur.

* * *

 **Indice sur le prochain chapitre :**

\- Combat Titanesque.


End file.
